


I Saw You First

by SigmaLoveAndTriangleShipping



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (okay he totally does), Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I just want them to be happy, I love these three so much okay, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, OT3, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Saeran doesn't know but he wants both, Saeran is such a precious bab, Seven may or may not have a Voyeurism kink, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, also Saeran has a tendency to switch into "Unknown Mode" when his emotions get too intense, but everything works out in the end I promise!, is it fucking?, is it lovemaking?, it takes place some time after the end of the game, mild dirty talk, not like MC has a problem with that, they give me life, this contains spoilers for seven's route!!, until he's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 50,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaLoveAndTriangleShipping/pseuds/SigmaLoveAndTriangleShipping
Summary: Sometimes things need to break before they can be put back together again, and the dark is one hell of a catalyst.





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm finally back! As you can see, I am now a proud member of the MM fandom~  
> I've been working on this fic for a bit now, and I decided that I'm finally gonna start posting it. SaeyoungXMCXSaeran is my first ever OT3, surprise surprise! These three give me life and I just want to see my precious boys be happy!! Also, this is the first ever F/M smut fic I've ever written! So it's a bit different than my norm, but I think it's been going very well so far.
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now! I hope you enjoy the very first chapter of "I Saw You First"!  
> SLATS~

You sat on the couch in the living room, no longer interested in the show you were watching as you stared blankly at the TV screen. Bored, you pulled out your phone and opened up the RFA messenger app, but sadly it didn’t seem like anyone was online at the moment. You sighed as you leaned back against the arm of the couch, resting your head in your hand as you tried to think of something to do. You tended to get bored pretty easily when Saeyoung was busy working.

You glanced around the room, wondering where exactly your hacker boyfriend had gone, and it wasn’t until that moment that you realized you were no longer actually alone on the couch. You let out a surprised yelp as you jumped, your eyes landing on the person sitting next to you.

“S-Saeran, I didn’t see you! How long have you been sitting there?”

His blue eyes looked over to you, slight surprise in them at your sudden reaction, “About an hour.” You blinked as you looked at him, not quite sure what to say…had he really been there that long? You wondered how you hadn’t noticed him come in and sit down on the other side of the couch, but then again you had sort of been in a daze. That, and he tended to always be _really_ quiet.

It’d been about a year since Seven’s twin brother had moved in with the two of you. It had taken forever to actually find him, and even after the whole business with Mint Eye was resolved, for a while you wondered if the two of them were ever going to make up. Saeran had gone through so much over the years, and the brainwashing he’d been put through was so severe that for the longest time it seemed irreversible; he’d honestly believed that Seven had abandoned him, and because of that he had been conditioned to feel nothing but hatred and rage toward his brother. But Seven wasn’t the type to give up so easily, especially when it came to the people he loved, so he continued to stand his ground even when Saeran had done nothing but try to push him away. Just like you had done for him.

And finally, all of that effort had been worth it. Saeran’s walls slowly began to break down piece by piece, until there was nothing left to hide his true self. That was when Seven’s words finally reached him, and he began to understand the truth of what had actually happened when they were young. You were so happy when the two of them were able to reconcile, especially because you knew just how important it was for Seven to have his brother back in his life. That was also when he’d asked him to move in with the two of you, and after some persuasion he thankfully agreed.

 Things had been pretty interesting living with Saeran. At first he’d been really shy and quiet, not quite understanding what he was supposed to do or how he was supposed to live a normal life. You and Saeyoung helped him adjust as best you could, and he slowly began to open up to the two of you more and more, much to your delight. You two were actually pretty close nowadays, and you absolutely loved having him around; when he’d first moved in he was always so apologetic for everything that he’d put you through, and for a while it was like he was constantly walking on egg shells around you, no matter how many times you tried to tell him you forgave him.

You were glad that wasn’t the case anymore, and you were surprised to find that he was actually really sweet and had this cute innocence about him. Seven would swear up and down that he was just putting on an act around you, and that he was actually such a little shit; he would always try to convince you that Saeran was actually really attracted to you and just liked to play coy to mess with him, but you could never bring yourself to believe it.

He never used to be like that; it wasn’t until after the _incident_ that Saeyoung started acting so suspicious of his brother. Every time you thought about it, you still felt a pang of guilt…it wasn’t like you meant for it to happen, it just sort of _did_.

 

One night, Jumin had invited all of the RFA out drinking to celebrate the close of a big deal within his company. You’d all gone out to a really fancy, upscale bar, and let’s just say you could be quite the drinker, especially when someone decided to try and challenge you.

You were probably one of the most heavyweight drinkers there, aside from Jumin himself, so it wasn’t very often that you actually got drunk. This, however, just so happened to be one of those nights. You’d already been a little tipsy when Zen challenged you to that drinking contest, and next thing you knew you found yourself about eight tequila shots in and completely plastered. But you did end up beating him, much to his dismay, and that’s all you really cared about at the time.

Saeyoung ended up having to take Saeran home a bit early because apparently he hadn’t been feeling well, but you’d refused to go with them in your drunken state. Jumin practically had to drag you out of the bar by the time 2am hit, and thankfully he was kind enough to drop you back off at your place on his way home. So you came stumbling through the doors at around 2:30 in a fit of giggles, trying your best not to run into literally everything in your path. It didn’t work, however, and soon you found yourself in your boyfriend’s arms as he tried to keep you steady.

Or so you thought.

What you didn’t realize at the time was that it wasn’t your boyfriend you were clinging onto; no, it was Saeran’s hair that you were tangling your fingers into, pulling him down and crashing your lips together before he had the chance to respond.

You didn’t really remember anything that happened after that. Apparently, according to Saeyoung, he’d walked into the room shortly after and practically freaked out, thinking that his brother was trying to take advantage of you. You woke up on the couch the next day, completely out of it and not understanding where you were at first. Seven was sitting with you, and as soon as you saw him memories of the previous night came flashing back; you bolted up in your seat, the blood rushing to your head and making you dizzy as you started apologizing to him over and over again. You frantically explained the situation to him, making sure he knew that it was 100% not at all Saeran’s fault. Much to your surprise, he didn’t seem upset at all…in fact, he actually started laughing when you told him what had happened.

Saeran, however, was a complete mess for almost a week afterwards. He would avoid you almost constantly, and any time he did happen to run into you his face would go completely red, followed by him practically bolting out of the room. You thought for sure you’d fucked up all of the progress that you’d been making with him, and you beat yourself up over it for days, thinking the relationship between the two of you was completely ruined.

But strangely enough, after that week passed, things just went back to normal. In fact, he seemed to become even closer with you after that. The two of you never brought the incident up again; Seven, however, still loved to tease you about it from time to time. It was after that that he started acting suspicious of his brother and constantly claiming that he was into you. Yeah, so maybe he hadn’t pushed you away when you tried to make out with him, but so what? You were both drunk, it’s not like it actually meant anything!

Other than you and Seven, Saeran had come to be pretty open with the rest of the RFA members, too. Seven had added him into the app pretty quickly after everything had settled down, and you were both glad to see that he grew more and more talkative in the chats as time went on. Now you knew that he considered the other members to be family just as much as you did, and you were happy to see that they’d welcomed him with open arms, regardless of all that had happened.

 

You hadn’t realized that you’d gotten lost in your thoughts until a hand waved in front of your face, suddenly snapping you back to reality.

“Everything okay?” He tilted his head curiously, a soft smile playing on his lips as he looked over at you. You knew that they were twins, but it still managed to surprise you just how much he looked like Saeyoung sometimes.

There were definitely some major differences between them, but at times the physical resemblance was still hard to get used to, especially since he’d let his hair return to its natural color. But it always seemed a bit thinner and less messy than Saeyoung’s, not to mention his eyes had become a permanent mint-blue due to all of the injections he’d received at Mint Eye. You’d always thought that they were a very beautiful color, but you couldn’t help but frown every time you thought of the reasoning behind the change. He also seemed to be of a slightly smaller build than Seven, and his voice always had a much softer tone to it.

“Yeah, sorry,” You smiled back, feeling slightly embarrassed that you’d been caught staring, “I just kind of zoned out for a minute. Anyways, what’s up?” He shrugged as he leaned forward, grabbing a plate off of the table that you also hadn’t noticed, before offering it to you.

“I was bored so I came out to make some lunch when I saw you over here, so I thought I’d join you. I hope you don’t mind, but I made you some too. I’m pretty sure I haven’t seen you eat at all today.”

Your eyes widened slightly as you thought back; he was right, you’d completely forgotten to eat again! You never really had the best eating schedule, so it was pretty common for meals to slip your mind completely.

You couldn’t help but smile brightly as you took the plate from him, looking down at it to see a very delicious looking sandwich and some chips on the side. That’s another reason you were glad to have Saeran around: he always made really great food. “That’s so sweet, thank you!” You dug in almost immediately as you turned your attention back to the TV, letting out a satisfied hum at the delicious tasting food, “This is really good!”

You didn’t pay any mind as he moved from the opposite side of the couch, instead taking up the spot right next to you, pulling his legs up to sit crisscross as he ate silently. This was something that you were pretty used to by now; he always seemed to enjoy being close to you, almost as if it were comforting to him. He rarely ever actually touched you though, so you honestly still weren’t sure what level of physical contact he was okay with, or even if he was okay with any at all.

“Hey you two! How are you guys doing?” Your attention turned to the source of the oh-so-familiar voice, watching and smiling as your boyfriend walked into the room.

“Saeyoung! How’s work going? I haven’t seen you all day!”

He chuckled as he made his way over to the couch, leaning over the back and draping his arms around your shoulders as he buried his face in the nape of your neck. “Aw, has someone missed me~? You know you can always just come steal my attention if you get lonely.”

You cocked an eyebrow as you turned, giving him a skeptical look, “You _do_ realize I came in the room to check on you like three times earlier, right?”

He blinked blankly for a moment, his expression suddenly shifting to one of guilt as he gave you an apologetic smile, “Oh, sorry…you know how focused I can get sometimes when I’m working…”

You nodded and smiled sweetly, leaning back a bit to give him a kiss on the cheek, “It’s okay Seven, I understand. You know it doesn’t bother me, I was just messing with you.”

He flashed you a bright, toothy grin before leaning in, his voice low and playful as he whispered into your ear, “Besides, I’ll be sure to make it up to you later~.”

You heard a loud scoff from beside you, both of your attentions turning to Saeran as he rolled his eyes, “Come on you two, get a room.”

You couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction; Seven was always very openly affectionate towards you, much to his brother’s dismay. When he’d first moved in, Saeran always seemed both curious and weirded out by out, probably because he’d never been in any kind of relationship before, so you figured he just wasn’t used to seeing it. But as time went on he seemed to get more and more flustered and frustrated by it, and now it had gotten to the point where he was just so done.

Not to mention the countless nights he’d probably been woken up by your nightly…escapades. Let’s just say that Seven loved to make things _loud_ , and you knew that there was _no way_ Saeran didn’t hear you guys.

You briefly wondered how many times a week on average you interrupted his sleep, and you couldn’t help but feel bad for him at the number that popped into your head.

You were about to ask Seven if he wanted to join the two of you when the sound of his ringtone met your ears. He jumped slightly, clearly surprised by it as he stood back up and pulled his phone out of his pocket; he groaned and made a face when he looked down at the screen, and that right there told you that it was probably something work related. Ever since the conflict with the organization had been resolved, he swore that he would never take on that kind of dangerous work again, both for his sake and yours.

But neither of you could deny how skilled he was at hacking; he’d spent years honing his abilities, so computers and coding were like second nature to him. Because of that he still took on a lot of freelance work, just nothing as high stakes as he used to do, plus a lot of tech support and other computer-related odd jobs.

He gave you another apologetic smile before making his way out of the room, his voice fading down the hallway as he answered the call. You sighed and turned back to the TV, setting your plate back down on the table as you finished off your food.

“Thanks again for lunch Saeran, it was great!”

He didn’t actually respond, and after several seconds of nothing you glanced over to see that he was staring at you. He had an odd look in his eyes that you couldn’t quite place, almost like he was deep in thought.

“Is everything okay?” You asked curiously as his brow furrowed ever so slightly, his lips pursed as if he had something he wanted to say.

After a moment of just looking at you he slowly began to shake his head, his eyes turning back to the screen, “It’s nothing. I’m glad you liked the food, though. You need to try and remember to eat more regularly.”

You nodded absently as you leaned back in your seat, grabbing the remote and beginning to flip through the channels when your show ended. You knew that something was on his mind, but if he didn’t want to tell you whatever it was, then you weren’t going to press further.

The room fell into a strange silence at that; there was this weird feeling looming in the air, as if the atmosphere around the two of you had completely shifted for some reason. It was almost like there was some invisible force hanging between you, and you found that you were suddenly much more aware of his exact location on the couch in respect to yours.

Had he gotten…closer?


	2. A Word of Caution

You tried to brush it off, but you just couldn’t tear your attention away from him all of the sudden, as if you were expecting something.

“[MC]…?” He didn’t look at you as he spoke, his voice soft yet somehow managing to come off much louder than it normally did.

Your body jolted slightly at the sound of your name, your breath hitching in your throat for an unknown reason. Your eyes trailed down to see that he was wringing his hands slightly in his lap, almost as if he were nervous. What the hell was going on?

You watched as he slowly opened his mouth, clearly ready to say something; his eyes still refused to stray from the TV, but you noticed that his gaze was unfocused, as if he wasn’t actually paying attention to what was on the screen at all. But just then the sound of footsteps caused you both to jump, Saeran’s wide eyes darting over to who you assumed was Seven coming back into the room.

You looked over your shoulder to see the red-headed hacker pinching the bridge of his nose, a clearly agitated look on his face. “Hey, what’s wrong?” You stood up from your spot on the couch and made your way over to him, his eyes meeting with yours as he gave you yet another guilty-looking smile.

“That was someone from one of the jobs I’m working on…I hate to do this, but he really needs me to go help him out. His computers apparently been taken over by a pretty nasty virus, and he _insists_ that it’s something I have to take care of in person.”

You smiled softly as you brought one of your hands up to cup his cheek, “It’s okay, go do what you’ve gotta do, okay?”

He sighed and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close and resting his head on your shoulder, “Thanks for being so understanding. His place is pretty far away, but if I head out now I should be back sometime tonight. Will you be okay here by yourself?”

You couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as you shook your head, “Saeyoung, I’m a grown woman, I think I can handle it. Besides, I won’t be alone. Saeran’s here.”

You could feel him tense slightly as you said that last part, and he slowly pulled back to look at you, a slightly serious expression on his face. He looked past you, and you followed his gaze to see that Saeran was no longer in the room; you hadn’t heard him get up and leave, but then again, you hadn’t heard him earlier when he entered, either.

You blinked in confusion as Seven grabbed your hand and pulled you into the kitchen, looking around several times as if to make sure the coast was clear before leaning closer to you. “Listen, I need you to do me a favor, okay?” You titled your head as you looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

“If Saeran starts acting… _weird_ at all, please call me immediately, okay?”

You were completely taken aback by the statement, not quite understanding what exactly he meant by it.

“What do you mean _weird_?” He could probably tell your confusion by the look you were giving him, but you decided to ask anyways.

He made a face as if he didn’t quite know how to word what he wanted to say, his voice coming out hushed and hesitant, “Like…if he looks at you weird, or if he starts getting too close to you, or starts acting differently, just…just go into the bedroom, lock the door, and call me straight away.”

Okay, now _he_ was being the weird one.

“You sound like Zen,” you remarked jokingly as you grinned, trying to diffuse the awkward situation you suddenly found yourself in, “Since when do you not trust your own brother? What’s going on, Seven?”

He bit his lip slightly, a look in his eyes that told you he was trying to find a way to explain what he was thinking.

“Okay look,” He sighed as he put his hands on your shoulders, his eyes looking directly into yours, “I know you won’t believe me when I say this, but I’m just going to need you to trust me on this one.”

You nodded slowly, leaning forward a bit as you waited intently for him to say whatever he needed to say.

“Okay, how do I put this lightly? _Saeran. Wants. To. Fuck. You.”_ He spaced out the words, making sure to emphasize each one with a very light shake to your shoulders, his eyes not leaving yours for even a second.

You stared blankly for a moment as his words sunk in…and then you burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, are you serious? This again? Come on Seven, how many times are you going to try and play this trick on me?” You had to put your hand on the edge of the counter to keep form doubling over, your laughter slowly beginning to die down as you wiped tears from the corners of your eyes, “You’ve finally lost it, haven’t you?”

You could hear him huff loudly, your eyes once again meeting with his as he made a face, “I’m not joking [MC], I’m serious! He acts all innocent when he’s around you, but you need to watch out for him! You have no idea what he’s like when your back’s turned.”

You straightened yourself back out as you finally calmed down, your hands on your hips as you looked at him matter-of-factly, “Saeran isn’t like that! Besides, this isn’t the first time you’ve ever had to go out for work, so he’s had plenty of opportunities, you know. If he really _did_ want me, don’t you think he would have tried something by now?”

He sighed as he threw his hands up dramatically, “Look, just promise me you’ll tell me if something happens, okay? It’ll make me feel better, at least.” You couldn’t help but smile sweetly at the pouty look on his face, your arms moving to wrap around his neck as you pecked him lightly on the lips,

“If it makes you feel better, then I promise. Nothing’s going to happen, but if it does, then I’ll do exactly what you said, okay?”

He let out a sigh of relief as he smiled back, his arms wrapping around your waist as he held you tightly, “Thank you. I promise I’ll try to get back as soon as possible, okay? Like I said, it should be sometime later tonight.” His voice suddenly turned low and seductive again as his lips moved to your ear, “And then I’ll be able to make it up to you, just like I said~.”

“Hmm, I better be rewarded for all of my patience.” You brought your tone down to match his, smirking as you pulled back to look at him.

“Oh don’t worry,” He chuckled lowly as he gazed at you, “You will be.” You laughed as he suddenly dipped you, leaving loud kisses all over your face and neck, and you could feel his wide smile against your skin.

“S-Saeyoung, you’re tickling me!” You shoved at him playfully as he pulled you back up, that bright, energetic smile he flashed you always managing to be so contagious.

He pulled you in for one last passionate kiss before letting you go, walking back into the living room to gather up his things. You saw him off at the door, exchanging “I love you’s” and a kiss for good luck before he made his way down to the garage, all of his equipment stored neatly in the duffel bag that was slung over his shoulder.

You waved as he pulled out and sped off, hoping that things would go well and that he’d be back home before you knew it. The house always felt slightly emptier when he was gone, and even though you knew he wasn’t doing dangerous work anymore, there was always still that pang of worry you would feel whenever he left.

You guessed that old habits really did die hard.


	3. Whatever You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so surprised to see this getting kudos so quickly! I know that this pairing is pretty rare so I wasn't really expecting to get many readers, so it makes me so happy to see that you guys are enjoying it already!!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you guys enjoy chapter 3!  
> SLATS~

Instead of worrying, you decided to preoccupy yourself with various horror movies and video games, just like you normally did. You’d just finished up your 26th level of Mario Maker when your eyes wandered over to the clock, curious as to what time it was.

“Whoa,” You were a bit taken aback when you saw the glowing digital numbers, blinking a few times to make sure you were reading them right, “9:43? How the hell have I been playing for that long?” Last time you’d checked it was like 2:30, so you figured that maybe a couple hours had passed, but not _seven_.

You glanced idly around the room, empty aside from yourself, and that’s when you realized you hadn’t seen Saeran at all. Although he did hole up in his room from time to time, he was normally out and about a lot more than Saeyoung, so it was a bit unusual for him to have disappeared for so long.

It was especially strange considering that Seven wasn’t home, because he normally tried to keep you company when he was gone, and you briefly wondered if maybe it had something to do with how he’d been acting earlier. You stood up from your spot on the couch and stretched, deciding that you would at least go check on him to make sure that he was okay.

Your phone buzzed right as you were about to leave the room, and as you looked down at the screen you realized the message was from Seven.

“Hey, I’m really sorry but it looks like I may be later than I thought. If you get tired just go to bed, okay? I promise I’ll make it up to you!”

He sent his little humming emoji right after, and you couldn’t help but smile, even though you were a little disappointed that he wouldn’t be back soon.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about me. Good luck, God Seven~ I know you can do it!”

You sent an emoji of you blowing a kiss; Seven had finally made you your own personalized ones after the party, much to your delight, but only after promising that you’d only send the lovey-dovey ones to him.

You let out a yawn as you re-read his text, suddenly realizing just how tired you actually were. Your sleeping schedule was pretty chaotic, so normally you would have just stayed up and waited for him no problem, but the all-nighter you’d pulled the night before was finally seeming to take its toll on you.

Part of you still wanted to wait for him to come home, but it felt like your energy had just been completely drained, and you knew that crashing was imminent.

“Well, I could at least take a nap or something…” You murmured to yourself as you shut down all of the electronics, completely having forgotten your previous intentions as you made your way toward the bedroom, “That way I can get some sleep before he gets home.”

You unhooked your bra and tossed it across the room, kicking off your pants and slipping into one of the oversized t-shirts you reserved for sleeping. After that you crawled into bed, wrapping yourself up in the thick comforter and laying down with a sigh. You reached over to turn off the bedside lamp, your eyes taking a moment to adjust as the room was bathed in complete darkness.

You looked to the window that was next to bed and gazed up at the night sky.

There weren’t many windows at Seven’s place, but you were always glad to have this one here. Staring at the stars had always been one of your favorite things to do; it was calming, especially when the bed felt as empty as it did then.

You slowly began to doze off as you tried to make out as many constellations as you could, your eyelids growing heavier and heavier by the second. Before you knew it, you found yourself drifting off into a peaceful a sleep.

 

Your eyes fluttered open, the sound of the main door opening and closing having woken you up from your slumber. You slowly blinked the sleep from your eyes as you sat up, your hand moving across the mattress to feel that the spot next to you was still vacant.

Had Saeyoung finally come home?

You grabbed your phone off of the end table, your free hand shooting up to cover your eyes and a sharp hiss leaving you as you unlocked it. You immediately turned the brightness down, your eyes focusing on the numbers displayed across the screen.

12:34 am.

You set the phone back down before sliding out of bed, wobbling slightly as you stood up to stretch. Your mind was still a bit fogged with sleep as you made your way out of the room, stopping in the hallway to listen for any other signs of movement. You heard rustling sounds coming from where you assumed was the kitchen, the dim light of the refrigerator spilling through the doorway. You made your way toward the source of the noise, having to keep your hand on the wall as you guided yourself through the darkness.

The soft sound of the fridge door closing met your ears as you peeked inside; it was pretty dark, but you could still make out your boyfriend’s figure standing at the counter. It seemed that his back was turned to you, so you decided to take the opportunity to surprise him.

You tiptoed over, only stopping once you were directly behind him, and slowly snaked your arms around his waist.

“Hey baby~” You murmured softly as you moved your hands lightly up his stomach, stopping on his chest to embrace him tightly as you rest your head against his back, “What are you doing out here?”

He immediately tensed up at your touch; it wasn’t very often that you got the chance to catch him off guard like this, and the gasp that he let out was totally worth it. The room fell quiet at that, the only sound being that of your breathing.

Only yours, to be exact, and it was at that moment that you realized he was holding his breath.

You could feel his heart beating rapidly through his chest, and you wondered if maybe you’d _actually_ scared him on accident. But right as you were about to ask if he was okay, he let out a deep breath, his body relaxing slightly as one of his hands came up to rest on yours.

“I was just…getting something to drink…”

His voice was low and hushed as he whispered, and you figured he didn’t want to accidentally wake Saeran, considering his bedroom was right next to the kitchen.

“I missed you…when did you get home?” You smiled softly as you tightened your hold on him, enjoying the feeling of his warmth in your arms.

“…A few minutes ago…” His voice sounded hesitant, and you realized his breathing was a bit erratic, his chest rising and falling as if he’d just finished running a marathon or something.

He hadn’t gotten hurt while he was out, had he?

You couldn’t help but feel worried as you let go, your arms falling back to your sides, “Saeyoung, is everything okay?”

It grew quiet again at that, and the lack of response wasn’t helping to ease your anxieties; his breathing did seem to calm down though, so that at least made you feel a little better.

After several moments of nothing, he slowly turned around so that he was facing you. You couldn’t really make out his features that well in the darkness, but you could see a soft smile playing on his lips, immediately putting you at ease.

“Yeah, I just…really missed you.”

You couldn’t help but smile back at his words, once again wrapping your arms around him as you pulled close, this time resting your head on his chest, “Good.”

He tensed up again at the contact, but only for a brief second before wrapping his arms around your waist and holding you tightly. You looked up after a moment, your eyes meeting with his through the darkness as he gazed down at you longingly.

You slowly ran one of your hands up his chest, snaking it over his shoulder and up the back of his neck to tangle your fingers in his hair. You leaned up, stopping when you were mere inches away; he inhaled sharply, his breath seeming to catch in his throat, and his hands moved to grip your waist tightly as he went completely rigid.

What was going on with him? Maybe something really had happened?

Or maybe…he was teasing you?

You couldn’t help but smirk slightly as it clicked, realizing that he was probably trying to play with you. You were pretty used to his teasing by now, but you weren’t really in the mood to be patient at the moment.

You pulled him down towards you, finally closing the distance and allowing your lips to meet with his.

He let out another gasp; his lips were soft and warm, the sweet, familiar taste of Dr. Pepper lingering as you kissed him. He didn’t respond at all though, and after a few moments you went to pull back, ready to ask him what was wrong. But right as you were going to pull away from him, his attitude completely changed.

And then he was on you.

You gasped as he suddenly flipped your positions, your back pressed against the counter as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. One of his hands slid down to your lower back, pressing your body against his as he kissed you feverishly.

His tongue was both soft and dominant as it moved with yours; he’d never kissed you like this before, but _god did it feel good_. You couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, the noise only seeming to encourage him more as his other hand found its way to the back of your head. It was hot and passionate and lustful…you could feel his desire burning for you in the strangely hypnotic kiss.

You both reluctantly had to pull back for air, your heavy panting filling the room as you gazed at one another.

“Does this mean I get my reward now?” You said between deep breaths, your voice sensual as you ran your fingers through his hair, and your eyes never straying from his.

He let out a deep groan in response, the sound immediately causing your body to heat up even more.

“I’ll give you whatever you want.”


	4. Can't Hold Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT!! I know it says that in the tags, but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up~ (although you probably could have guessed by the way the last chapter ended lol)

His voice was hot and breathy as he spoke, the lustful tone managing to send chills down your spine. You let out a noise of surprise as he suddenly hoisted you up, moving your legs to wrap around his waist as he carried you towards the bedroom.

You found yourselves in yet another lustful kiss as he kicked the door closed with his foot, your lips refusing to leave one another; you pulled back as he lay you down on the bed, but he was on you again in a matter of seconds, his arms wrapped tightly around you as he pressed his body down into yours.

His hands began to roam all over your body, soft moans escaping you as he continued grinding against you. He moved to leave wet, open-mouth kisses along your neck and shoulders, stopping at certain points to suck or bite at the sensitive skin. You arched up into his touch, his hands warm and soft as one of them dipped under your shirt, the other moving to grip your hip tightly as his fingers played with the hem of your underwear.

He stopped for a moment, his breath hitching as he rubbed the fabric between his fingers.

“L-lace…?” You heard him say under his breath, and you couldn’t help but chuckle lightly as you brought your hands up, running them down his chest as you whispered seductively,

“Yeah…these are the ones you like, right…?”

He gulped loudly, his breathing beginning to pick up again as you ran your hands lower, “I…wish I could see you in them…” His voice was low, and it sounded as though he were talking more to himself than to you, but you couldn’t help but smirk at his words.

“Do you want to turn the lights on?” You started to reach over for the bedside lamp, but your wrist was grabbed softly before you could reach it.

“No…I think the dark makes things more interesting.”

You could feel his breath against your skin as he spoke, his hand letting go of your wrist and once again moving to your waist. This time he let his fingers slowly slide along your inner thigh as he traced the edges of the lace, moving closer and closer but never quite touching the place you wanted him to the most. It was hard to tell, but you could have sworn his hands were trembling slightly…was he cold or something?

You couldn’t understand how, because for you the heat was slowly becoming unbearable. Your lower body filled with a dull ache as you raised your hips, trying to urge him to continue.

Your hands reached for the bottom of his shirt and tugged lightly when you grasped it, motioning for him to take it off. Thankfully he obliged, sitting up for a moment as he pulled the fabric over his head and tossed it in a random direction.

He leaned over you a moment later, his lips hovering right above yours as his fingers went back to their teasing. You bit your lip as he ghosted his fingers over you before suddenly dipping past the fabric, a deep breath leaving him as he runs them along your lips lightly, almost experimentally.

“You’re so wet…” His voice turns lustful as he practically pants out the words, his eyes locking with yours, “So wet for me…”

The moon was shining very dimly through the window as you gazed up at him, the only sounds in the room being that of your labored breathing.

Maybe it was from lack of sleep or the lust that clouded your mind, but as you looked, you could have sworn that the moonlight gave his eyes an almost…blueish tint. You noticed that he wasn’t wearing his glasses either, and you wondered if maybe you just hadn’t noticed him take them off.

Did he have them on in the kitchen?

You honestly couldn’t remember, but you didn’t really have time to think about it more as he brought his fingers up, slick and shining in the light as he studied them. Your eyes widened as he opened his mouth to suck on them, a broken gasp leaving you as you watched his tongue slide slowly over the digits.

God, why did that make you feel so hot? Was he doing this on purpose? You didn’t need to wonder long as he let out a satisfied hum, a seductive look in his eyes as they met with yours again.

“So good,” he whispered, his hands trailing down your sides and making you shiver, “I want to taste more of you.”

You watched as he slowly moved down your body, his eyes never leaving yours; he placed his palms on either of your thighs, spreading your legs open with ease as he nestled between them. His fingers hooked inside your underwear as he began to pull slowly, his breath ghosting over you and causing your knees to quiver. It felt like ages before he actually got them off, almost as if he were nervous…you’re sure by that point that he’s trying to torture you.

His lips meet the inside of your thigh as he moves them along your skin, leaving soft kisses and nibbling gently as he comes closer and closer. He stops right as he reaches you, and you feel like your practically going to die as his eyes lock with yours once again, your breath catching in your throat as you watch him.

His tongue is wet and warm as it slides over you; the action is hesitant, yet somehow feels…filthy. A wave of pleasure rushes through you as he repeats it, dragging his tongue along you deliciously. He stops to run small, slow circles on your clit, and you can’t help as you throw your head back with a long, drawn out moan.

That seems to push him over the edge, because before you even have time to respond his mouth is on you fully, his hands wrapping around your legs as he yanks you closer. Lewd sounds fill the room as he eats you out, his tongue knowing just how to work you to make your mind go blank.

It’s hot and dirty and _god so good_ , your loud, uncontrolled moans ringing in the air as he slips two of his fingers inside of you, slowly pushing the digit in and out before curling them upward to hit that spot he knows drives you wild. You’re a writhing mess beneath him, one hand in the sheets and the other in his hair as you push your hips up into him further, the pleasure completely overtaking you.

“H-ha…I can’t…aaah..!” You try to get the words out, but all that manages to leave your lips are gasps and broken moans, a warm tingling beginning to build up in your body as you come closer and closer to your release.

His fingers speed up their pace, his mouth leaving you as he climbs back up your body. His free hand pushes up the fabric of your shirt as he kneads one of your breasts, his thumb rubbing lightly over your nipple before starting to play with the hardened bud. You grasp onto anything in your reach, your hold slipping more and more as your body is taken over by the mix of sensations.

His breath is hot in your ear as he moves his thumb to rub small, tight circles on your clit that make your whole body jolt into his touch.

“Come for me…”

His voice is breathy and demanding, his words sending you flying over the edge. You throw your head back, your body shaking and your hips jerking as you let out a strained cry of pleasure; your nails dig into the sheets and your mind completely shuts down as your orgasm overtakes you.

“Fuck…” You hear him groan lowly from above you as you come down from your high, your eyes fluttering open to meet with his. His face is flushed, his breathing uneven as he gazes down at you with lidded, glazed eyes. He looks almost in a daze as his fingers leave you, and you can’t help but shiver as his hands run slowly up and down your sides.

Something about the way he’s looking at you feels…different, but you can’t quite figure out why. Had he really missed you that much?

Your mind goes blank as he suddenly speaks, his words making your temperature rise all over again.

“I want you…” He leans down, his voice dripping with lust as he whispers against your lips, “I want you so badly…”

You wrap your arms around his neck, one of your hands tangling in his hair as you pull him down into a passionate kiss. All you can think about is how badly you want him too, your mind clouded with desire.

“Then take me.”

You don’t need to tell him twice. His pants are off in a matter of seconds, his arms wrapped around your legs as he holds them open and positions himself at your entrance. His hands are shaking as he grips you and gazes down at the sight before him. He doesn’t move at all for a moment, just…looks. His breathing is heavy and erratic as his eyes sweep over you, his hips suddenly rocking forward to slide his cock along the inside of your folds.

You can feel how hard he is as he moves against you, and you can’t help but gasp and shiver as his head brushes over your clit. He lets out a deep groan, and you can see him bite his lip through the darkness as he repeats the action, this time much slower. He pulls back a moment later, and your body tenses in anticipation when you feel his head rub against your entrance.

His hips suddenly jerk forward without warning, his grip on you tightening as he yanks your hips down to meet his thrust. You throw your head back as you let out a broken cry, your hands fisting the sheets as your body tries to adjust to being filled completely.

“F-fuck!” He hisses and moans loudly as he practically collapses onto you, your body jolting as his cock pushes deeper inside of you.

He buries his face in your neck and pants loudly, his nails digging into the skin of your thighs as his grip grows even tighter. It feels like forever before he finally moves again, slowly pulling his hips back so that he almost leaves you completely before thrusting back in, _hard_. You let out another cry of pleasure as you grip his forearms, your nails accidentally dragging along his skin and making him hiss slightly.

He repeats the action a few more times, each thrust causing your body to jolt as you throw your arms around him and cling to him desperately. He slowly starts to build up a rhythm, his hands moving to grip your hips as you wrap your legs around his waist.

Soon the room is filled with sounds of pleasure, your loud, unabashed moans only seeming to fuel the fire as his pace quickens. You can hear his voice against your skin, hot and lewd and _oh so sweet_ as his moans mix with yours, the noises sending jolts of electricity shooting through your body. His thrusts grow deeper as his hips rock into yours, his ragged breaths filling your ears as you drag your nails along his back, probably leaving marks in the process.

“A-ah fuck, th-there!!” You call out as you throw your head back yet again, thrusting your hips back down onto his as he brushes against your sweet spot. He mewls at the action, his pace faltering for a moment as he lets out a shaky breath. He grips your hips tightly and repositions himself before thrusting back in hard, hitting the spot dead on as you clench down around him and let out a sobbing moan.

This throws him over the edge as he starts pounding into you mercilessly, his thrusts fast and erratic; a string of curses and heated groans leave his lips as your bodies move together, your hips moving to meet each of his thrusts and forcing his cock deeper inside of you.

You can feel your body tensing as you grow closer and closer to your release, and you aren’t sure that either of you are going to last much longer.

Each thrust grows faster and deeper as he rams into you fiercely, the powerful force causing the bed to shake and the headboard to hit loudly against the wall. You feel your lower stomach tightening, that familiar tingling making its way through your body, and you know you can’t hold on anymore.

Your toes curl and your back arches as you let yourself give in completely, your head thrown back with one final cry of pleasure, so loud that you can feel your voice straining. Your body shakes as your orgasm rushes through you in waves, your head spinning and your mind going blank as you’re overtaken with sensation. You can hear him groaning above you as your body tightens around him, his thrusts rough and erratic as his heavy panting fills your ears.

His hips jerk forward with one final hard thrust, your name leaving his lips in a loud, lecherous moan as you feel his warmth spill into you. Your legs give out as they fall from around his waist, your body going completely limp beneath him; you feel light-headed, your mind hazed from the intensity of your orgasm, and you find that you can’t even manage to keep your eyes open. Your body shivers on instinct as he pulls out, collapsing down onto the bed next to you.

You think you can hear him murmur something between breaths, but you can’t make out what it was, your senses slowly starting to slip away from you as you fade in and out of consciousness. The last thing you remember before drifting off to sleep is the feeling of his arms wrapping around you in a tight, warm embrace.


	5. Just a Dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapters a bit shorter than the others, but I felt this was the best place to cut it off for now. Gotta love cliffhangers~ don't worry, there will be more to come tomorrow!
> 
> Also, I just wanted to take a minute to say thank you so much to everyone who's reading. Every morning when I wake up and read all of the lovely comments, it absolutely makes my day! I really wasn't expecting this story to be seen that much because of the pairing, so I'm so so happy to see it getting so much recognition!  
> You're all so awesome <333
> 
> SLATS~

You feel sluggish as your consciousness slowly starts to fade back in. Your eyelids are heavy, and it takes a moment before you’re finally able to force them open, your surroundings blurry.

You rub the sleep from your eyes as you glance around; the room is filled with soft, yellow light, and the sound of birds chirping in the distance tells you that it must be morning. Your gaze wanders over to the bedside table, your eyes landing on the pair of striped glasses you knew so well.

They were Saeyoung’s, and as you look at them you realize that there are a pair of strong arms wrapped loosely around your waist from behind. You let out a sigh of content, a soft smile coming to your lips as you lean back into his embrace. You close your eyes, the warmth and the soft sound of breathing making you feel calm, and you debate on whether or not you want to go back to sleep for a bit.

“Good morning beautiful~.”

You can feel the smile on his lips as he presses them to your ear and whispers softly, his hold on your growing tighter. You chuckle as you turn over to face him, your eyes meeting with the bright golden ones of your lover, “How did you know I was awake?”

He brings one of his hands up to run his fingers softly through your hair, his other sliding to your lower back as he pulls you closer, “I could just tell.” You lean into his touch, pulling forward ever so slightly to leave a soft kiss on his lips.

“Good morning,” You whisper back and let out a deep breath as you give him a sleepy smile, moving to rest your head on his chest as you snuggle up to him.

The two of you stay like that for a while, simply enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s arms. You loved waking up like this, having him next to you, and you knew that he felt the same; back when the two of you had first moved in together, it always seemed like he was still in such awe to have you there by his side.

You were glad that he finally realized you were here to stay.

 

He sat up after a moment and you followed, the both of you stretching and yawning as you tried to wake up your tired bodies. You yawned as you ran your fingers through your hair to straighten it out a bit, your body still kind of weak and slow from the previous night.

You watched as he reached over you to grab his glasses, slipping them on before swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. He stood up after a moment, stretching once more before beginning to make his way across the room; you just watched from your spot on the bed, not quite ready to get up just yet.

The room was quiet as he rummaged through the dresser, haphazardly tossing various articles of clothing out and onto the floor as he searched for something to wear.

You couldn’t help but laugh as you watched the scene play out in front of you, something that was a near daily activity. The room was more or less a mess because of things like this, but neither of you cared.

Well, more like you were both too lazy to actually do anything about it.

“Sorry I was so late coming home last night babe,” He suddenly spoke up, glancing over at you with a soft and almost guilty smile as he pulled on a t-shirt, “You weren’t too lonely without me, were you?”

You raised an eyebrow and tilted your head slightly as you grinned at him, “Its fine, you don’t have to apologize. Besides, it’s not like you didn’t make up for it.”

He stopped, a strange smile on his face as he turned to face you fully, “What do you mean?”

You blinked, a bit taken aback by the question...was he playing with you?

“You know, last night. After you got home?”

He didn’t respond at first, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he gave you an odd look.

“Babe, I didn’t get home until around three. By the time I got here you were already asleep.”

What?

“But last night, we…” Your eyes widened as you gave him an intense look, trying to figure out whether or not he was messing with you, but the look in his eyes told you that his confusion was genuine.

But that wasn’t possible…

A playful smirk suddenly spread across his face, “Aw, did someone have a naughty dream about me last night? I guess I shouldn’t have kept you waiting so long.” He chuckled and looked at the ground to survey the mess he’d made, completely dropping the topic.

Your gaze trailed off, your voice soft as you thought back to the previous night, “Yeah, I…guess I did.”

Was that really a dream? It’d all felt so real, but if Saeyoung swore it didn’t actually happen, then that was the only other thing that made sense. It was true that you used to have really realistic dreams when you were younger, and you still had them from time to time, albeit not that often anymore.

Yeah, that had to be it.

You sighed as you reassured yourself, deciding to just brush it off.

“Hey [MC],” You looked back to your boyfriend to see him gazing down at the floor, his eyes seeming to have locked onto something. You watched as he leaned down to pick it up, but all you could see was the pile of clothes strewn across the carpet, so you had no idea what it actually was.

He suddenly lifted his arm up so that you could see, a maroon piece of clothing hanging loosely in his hand.

“What’s Saeran’s shirt doing in here?”


	6. Something Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so late guys! I've been pretty busy today, so I haven't really had the chance to update till now. But I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!  
> And once again, thanks so much for all the wonderful comments!!
> 
> SLATS~

You froze up as you stared at it, your mind practically short-circuiting. Wait a second, could that…?

No, no that couldn’t be it.

You quickly shook the thought from your mind as you tried to think of an explanation. “Are…are you sure it’s not yours?” You held your breath as you waited for him to respond, watching as he raised an eyebrow and smiled at you curiously. Some of their shirts looked pretty similar, so you were praying that he’d just made a mistake.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Your hopes were dashed as he stood back up, the shirt still hanging in his hand as he motioned toward it, “I wear a medium. This is a small.”

You let out a shaky breath as you thought back to your dream, all of your nerves seeming to flare up as you tried to think of something, _anything_ to explain why it was there.

Thankfully, you didn’t need to. Not seeming to notice your distress, your boyfriend simply shrugged and dropped the shirt back to the floor, “It must’ve gotten mixed in with my stuff again. I’ll just give it back to him later.”

You had to stop yourself from letting out a breath of relief as you thought over what he said. He was right; you typically did the laundry, and this wouldn’t be the first time you’d accidentally mixed something of Saeran’s in with his stuff. Yeah, that had to be it.

Of _course_ that was it.

Your eyes followed him as he made over to you and leaned down, his lips meeting yours in a soft, sweet kiss. It only lasted a moment before he pulled back, a smile on his face as his eyes met yours, “I’m gonna go make us some breakfast, okay? Come out to the living room when you’re ready.”

With that he turned and left the room, leaving you there with nothing but your own thoughts. Your mind raced as you tried to wrap your head around everything, an intense nervousness creeping up your body the more you thought about it.

What Seven said made sense, but no matter how hard you tried to reassure yourself, there was still this strange nagging feeling in the back of your mind. You knew that there was only one other possibility, but…no, that couldn’t be it.

There was no way.

You shook the thought from you mind yet again as you tried to pull yourself together, deciding that the other option just _wasn’t_ possible. You finally forced yourself to climb out of bed, your legs wobbling slightly as a feeling of fatigue washed over you.

You were still so tired from…wait, no. You were just tired because you hadn’t been sleeping well recently. Yeah, that was it.

You slipped on a bra under your shirt and a pair of pajama pants before heading to the bathroom, deciding to stay in something comfortable for the day. You went about your morning routine like normal, your stomach growling loudly as the smell of food began to waft in from the kitchen. You were just finishing up brushing your teeth when something strange in the mirror caught your eye.

You stopped dead when you noticed it, your breath catching in your throat; you slowly brought your hand up, brushing your hair over the back of your shoulder as you leaned forward, trying to get a better look.

Your eyes widened when you saw it, your gaze locking onto the small, redish-purple mark that was displayed on your neck. Your blood ran cold as you stared at it, your heart feeling as though it had completely stopped.

You brought your hand up, your fingers running lightly over the bruised skin as your mind started racing. Seven could get pretty rough sometimes, maybe this was just left over from the other night? He loved to leave marks on you, and every once in a while he would give you one that took forever to go away.

You probably just hadn’t noticed it until now…right? You were just so used to them that you didn’t even think twice the first time you saw it, and the only reason it was so noticeable now was because you were on edge. Yeah, that made total sense!

_That had to be it._

You told yourself this over and over again, trying your hardest to calm your frayed nerves. After several long moments of standing there, just staring at the mark, you let out a deep breath. Of course that was it. What were you getting so worked up about? You brought all of your hair to one side, draping it over your shoulder before turning and leaving the room.

You tried once again to push all of the thoughts from your mind as you made your way to the main room. It was a big, open space, effectively managing to serve as both the living room and a small dining room, a table and some chairs set up on the one side.

Your eyes fell on Saeyoung, who had just finished setting up some plates, cups, and a display of breakfast food. Breakfast was his specialty, and although he didn’t cook often, you always loved the rare occasions when he actually decided to make it.

He turned and smiled when he saw you, pulling out one of the chairs and motioning for you to sit down. You happily obliged as your stomach let out another loud growl, your mouth practically watering as you stared at all of the food laid before you: eggs, sausage, bacon, toast…there was even a pitcher of what you guessed was orange juice, and you quickly grabbed it to pour yourself a glass.

“Thanks for breakfast,” You smiled gratefully as he sat down next to you, leaning over to give him a soft kiss on the cheek, “It looks delicious, as always.” He chuckled and turned his head right as you were about to pull away, effectively managing to steal a quick kiss.

“Anything for you, my love~.”

You smiled back sweetly before beginning to pile food onto your plate, the amazing smells making you hungrier and hungrier by the second. You picked up your fork, ready to dig in when you heard some shuffling coming from the hallway. You let your gaze wander over, your body tensing up when you saw what was making the noise; it was Saeran.

You watched as he came through the doorway, his shoulders slumped forward slightly and his feet practically dragging across the floor as he made his way into the room. He was wearing a loose-fitting, long sleeve shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants, and his hair was a complete mess. The dark bags were evident under his eyes, a yawn escaping him as he made his way over to the table and pulled out a chair before plopping down into it ungracefully. He normally always looked so composed, so it was kind of jarring to see him so…tired.

No, tired wasn’t even the right word; he looked utterly exhausted.

“Saeran, good morni—!” Seven stopped dead as he saw his brother, his eyes growing wide and worried, “Oh my god, are you okay!? You look awful!” You watched as your boyfriend started freaking out, reaching his hands toward his twin to check and see if he had a fever, but Saeran slapped them away halfheartedly.

“I’m fine,” He murmured as he started piling food on his plate as well, not even bothering to look at Saeyoung as he waved him off, “I just didn’t get much sleep.” Your body froze up involuntarily at his words, your fork almost dropping from your hand; it wasn’t uncommon for either of them to pull all-nighters, so why did that make you feel so anxious?

You stared down blankly at your plate as you tried to calm yourself, hoping that neither of them noticed how strangely you were acting.

“Oh,” You could see Seven nodding from the corner of your eye as he hummed, his voice understanding, “Did you have something important to do last night?” Since Saeran also had amazing hacking skills, he liked to take on odd jobs from time to time as well.

However, he didn’t do them nearly as often as Saeyoung, and when he did he normally preferred to work on long projects that took several days to complete. Because of that, it wasn’t unusual for him to hole up in his room and stay awake for hours on end.

You knew that, yet you still found yourself on the edge of your seat, your gaze shifting over to him regardless of your attempts not to. You weren’t sure, but you could have sworn you caught a grin flash across his face for a split second.

“You could say that.”


	7. Did You Sleep Well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know this chapter doesn't fit with my semi-regular upload schedule, so sorry it's a little late. But either way, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!!  
> And once again, thank you all so much for the awesome comments! I thought it was really funny how like, 90% of them were all saying that Saeran left his shirt there on purpose lol that was great. I like seeing the different theories you guys propose~
> 
> SLATS~

You practically choked on your eggs, loud coughs leaving you as you pounded your fist on your chest, attempting to get the food to go down. You could hear Seven curse under his breath as he started patting your back, immediately handing you your cup of juice, which you gladly accepted, “Shit, babe are you okay!?”

You forced the liquid down, a loud sigh of relief leaving you when you were able to breath properly again, “Y-yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, it went down the wrong pipe.”

He gave you a concerned look, his hand rubbing up and down your back softly as he leaned closer, “Are you sure?” You nodded and gave him a happy smile to put him at ease, not wanting to worry him; you couldn’t help but feel relieved when he smiled back, clearly having bought it.

Things grew quiet at that as you all went about eating your breakfast, the only noise being that of silverware hitting against the plates.

After a while, you suddenly felt as though there were eyes on you, like someone was watching you intently. You glanced over to your boyfriend, but his attention was too focused on his food at the moment; that only left one other option, but you weren’t sure if you could bring yourself to look at him.

“Hey [MC],” He suddenly spoke up, and you couldn’t help it as your attention snapped over to him, your eyes meeting with his. He had his elbow up on the table, leaning over it slightly as he looked at you; his eyes were questioning and attentive, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“Did you sleep well?”

The question was innocent enough, but you could feel your heart speed up as he asked it, the beating so loud that you were sure they could both hear it. This wasn’t the first time he’d ever asked you this; in fact, he asked you on an almost daily basis. But something about today felt…different.

You knew why, but you didn’t want to think about the reason.

_That couldn’t be it_.

You tried your best to keep your composure, but it was growing near impossible, the atmosphere around you suddenly feeling very heavy. It didn’t help that he was looking right at you, his intense gaze not faltering for even a second, but for some reason you found that you couldn’t bring yourself to look away.

“I-I…uh…” You desperately tried to force out a response, but all you could manage to do was stumble over your every word, your body temperature seeming to rise more and more by the second. Saeyoung noticed the strange behavior, his attention turning back to you as he finished off the rest of his food.

“[MC]?” His worried voice reached your ears and you were very glad for the distraction, your eyes finally managing to tear away from the captivating gaze. One of your boyfriend’s hands came to rest on yours, his eyebrows knitted together anxiously as he seemed to study your expression, “Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t look to hot.”

His brought his free hand up and turned it over, his eyes growing wide when he put the back of it to your forehead, “Oh my god, you’re burning up!”

He practically jumped out of his chair, helping you up as well before you could protest and walking you across the room. He sat you down on the couch before raising a finger, motioning for you to stay there, “Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

He bolted out of the room, leaving you to sit there in an awkward silence; you could feel Saeran’s eyes on you the whole time, but he neither moved nor attempted to say anything else. You could hear rummaging coming from down the hall, followed by a few curses before a dejected Seven came running back into the room.

“We’re out of medicine, so I’m gonna run to the store real quick to grab some, okay?” He always got so frantic whenever you were sick or hurt; you knew how afraid he was of losing you, and no matter how many times you would try to convince him you were fine, he would just end up running off to the store to get you whatever you needed.

It was always really endearing in a sort of bittersweet way…but now was not the time.

“Wait!” Your eyes went slightly wide as you grabbed onto his sleeve, keeping him from running off again, “C-can I come with you?”

He stopped for a moment, his eyes confused as he looked down at you; a sweet smile spread across his face a second later, his voice soft and caring as he leaned down to give you a chaste kiss. “I promise I’ll be quick. I need you to stay here and rest, okay?”

Although he spoke lovingly, you knew that there was no room for negotiation.

_Shit._

He was always so cute when he worried, and any other time it would have been a really sweet gesture, but now he was going to leave you alone with—

“Saeran, take care of her while I’m gone, okay?”

_SHIT._

You opened your mouth to protest, but he was suddenly back across the room, quickly slipping on his jacket before you were even able to get one word out. It was kind of funny how willing he was to leave you in the hands of the _very_ person he’d just warned you about the night before, and all because he thought you were sick.

_What were you going to do with this man?_ He cared about you too much for his own good.

You could hear the sound of the garage door opening and closing, and you knew that he was gone. The room fell into another long, awkward silence at that, your entire body tensing as you listened for any sounds of movement. Nothing came for the longest time, and after a while you wondered if he was even still there; you turned to look over your shoulder, and just as you’d guessed, the table was empty.

“Where did—?” You felt the couch move next to you, the sudden action making you yelp in surprise. You’re wide eyes shot over to see that Saeran had plopped down on the other side, his head resting in his hand as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. He didn’t even look at you as he grabbed the remote and switched on the TV, but you couldn’t manage to pull your own eyes away from him.

You sat there crisscross, your hands wringing silently in your lap as you stared at him. It took several minutes for him to finally glance over, but you cast your eyes down as soon as he did, hoping he hadn’t noticed your intense gaze. Of course he noticed.

“Is everything okay?” His voice was soft, yet you still couldn’t keep your body from jolting slightly as he spoke, your eyes slowly and hesitantly shifting back over to him. His eyes held hints of worry as they met with yours, and you could immediately feel your face starting to heat up.

“Y-yeah, I’m…” Your voice cracked as you tried to force out the words, and you knew that it was pointless to try and lie at that point. Saeran had always been very observant, and he probably knew before the words even left your mouth that you weren’t going to tell the truth.

So there was only one other thing to do.

You closed your eyes as you gulped, forcing yourself to take a deep breath; your heart was beating rapidly as you tried to build up the courage to continue, and you could feel his eyes on you the whole time. “Saeran,” You finally managed to speak up, trying your best to keep your shaky voice calm, “Can I…ask you something?”

You opened your eyes, and you could have sworn that you caught a flash of panic in his as he straightened up, his body visibly tense. He didn’t respond, just looked at you, and after a moment of nothing you took that as a sign to continue.

You weren’t really sure if coming out and asking directly was the best idea; after all, what if you were just overreacting? What if this was all a misunderstanding, and you just completely embarrassed the both of you by asking outright? So instead, you tried your best to come up with a more indirect approach.

“Saeyoung and I…didn’t wake you last night, did we?”

He let out a breath that you didn’t realize he’d been holding, his posture relaxing again as he turned his eyes back to the TV.

“I thought I heard you guys out in the kitchen at one point, but it’s nothing I’m not used to.” His response was calm, nonchalant.

A definite lie.


	8. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter's late, it's been a pretty rough day;;; but I really hope you enjoy it! All of the comments really give me motivation, so thank you guys so much, you're wonderful <333 they're always so nice, and they show me that you guys really are enjoying the story, and that just makes me so happy!  
> Thanks so much for continuing to stick with me.
> 
> SLATS~

“Really? What time was that around, do you think?”

He titled his head slightly, his eyes questioning as he glanced over at you, “I don’t know, probably around 12:30-1. Why?”

You nodded slowly, your gaze trailing off as you tried to take on the same nonchalant tone, “Yeah that’s what I thought, too…so you can probably imagine my surprise when I wake up this morning to find out that Saeyoung didn’t come home until around 3.” You watched as his eyes grew wide again, the remote falling from his hand, but he quickly tried to regain his composure.

“Oh? I must’ve gotten the times confused then. I was up pretty late, so I could be wrong.” You couldn’t help but sigh as you leaned toward him on the couch, the movement turning all of his attention back to you.

His wide and cautious eyes stared intently into yours, waiting silently for whatever it was you were about to do. “Saeran…” You said softly as you gave him a knowing look, your hand moving up to brush your hair over the back of your shoulder, effectively revealing the mark from before.

His gaze latched onto it, his expression warping into one of pure terror.

“S-shit,” His voice was frantic as he reached towards you, his hands shaking and his eyes wide as he if were a deer caught in headlights, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—!” He suddenly cut himself off, not realizing that he’d given himself away until it was too late. The look that spread across his face was one of pure and complete panic.

He completely froze up, his hands hanging in the air and his mouth slightly open as he stared at you, his eyes darting back and forth between yours. You could feel your stomach sinking as he looked at you, neither of you knowing what to say to the other.

“Saeran…” You were finally able to speak, his name coming out as barely a whisper, and you immediately wished you hadn’t; his expression warped, and it suddenly looked as though he were on the verge of breaking down.

“Y-you didn’t…” His voice wavered as he spoke, his eyes averting from yours as he stared off, “Try to stop me…”

You let out a shaky breath at his words, a feeling of dread washing over you. “ _You_ didn’t try and stop _me_! I didn’t realize it was you!” The words left you in a panic before you had the chance to stop yourself, his eyes wide and filled with emotion as they snapped back up to yours.

There was one thing you could see in them above all else…hurt.

Everything happened in a flash, and before you could even understand what was going on you were pushed back against the couch, Saeran hovering over you as he pinned your hands down with his own.

You were completely disoriented for a moment, your senses suddenly coming back when you felt something warm and wet on your cheek. You looked up, your heart feeling as though it had completely stopped when the realization hit you…they were tears.

He was crying.

His eyes were misty as they stared down into yours, filled with so many different things as the tears flowed freely down his cheeks; anger, desperation, fear…longing. You had no idea what to do, or even what you _could_ do, so you decided to ask the one question swarming around in your mind.

“Why?”

He breathed in sharply, and you could practically hear your heart shattering as his face fell into a look of defeat. “B-because…” He stopped as his voice cracked, the rest of his words coming out in a whisper,

“Because I’m in love with you too…”

Everything seemed to stop at the sound of his words; your heart, your breathing, even time itself felt as if it had come to a standstill. It took you a moment to actually understand, your brain not seeming to be able to comprehend what was happening.

Your eyes widened in shock when it finally hit you, the realization of what he was saying slowly sinking in. You could feel his hands shaking against yours as he stared down at you with broken eyes, no longer able to keep his composure.

“It’s not fair…” The words were so quiet that you were barely able to hear them, more tears falling from his eyes as he looked down at you desperately. He slowly brought his head down, his face buried in your shoulder, and you could feel a small wet spot forming on your shirt.

“I saw you first…”

You could hear his voice shaking as he whispered, his shoulders trembling, but the words continued to flow forth, almost as if he couldn’t stop them anymore.

“I wanted to go to you, but…I couldn’t, I-I wasn’t allowed. By the time I was able to, it was already too late…Saeyoung had already...” His voice cracked, and he took a few deep breaths before continuing, clearly trying to calm himself down, “He got to you before I could. You have no idea how hard it was…to see him constantly pushing you away like that. I knew how hurt you were, b-but I couldn’t do anything about it! And he just kept hurting you more and more…it was unbearable to watch.

“But…y-you kept fighting for him, even after everything he did. I guess I admired that about you. But all I could think about was what if? W-what I’d gotten there first, what if it’d been me? Would you have fought for me the same way…?”

His voice grew quiet as he trailed off, but it was clear that he wasn’t finished yet. His grip on you loosened, trembling hands no longer holding yours down by force.

“I thought that I would be okay, that I would just get over it…b-but the more time I spend here, the harder it gets. I know how much you and Saeyoung love each other…y-you’re both so important to me, so I’d never want to get in the way of that, but…! I…I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep lying and pretending that everything’s okay, that I don’t feel these things for you. P-please…”

He pulled back, his misty eyes frantic and desperate as they stared down into yours, “Just…j-just tell me that I’m wrong. Tell me that you wouldn’t have fought for me like you did for him, t-tell me things never would have been possible between us…! Tell me that you don’t love me like I love you, please, just tell me anything!!”

His voice was wracked with sobs as he unraveled before you, the very sight of him causing tears to spill from your own eyes.

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before…a-and now I can’t even have that…”

Your mouth hung open as you stared up at him, trying to find the right words to say…but no matter how hard you tried, nothing came out.

What _could_ you say?

You had no idea that he felt this was about you, and not only that, but he suffered with his feelings for so long. Your chest tightened, a feeling of guilt sinking into the pit of your stomach; how could you not have known? How could you not have realized sooner? He was in pain all of this time, harboring these feelings and watching silently as you and Saeyoung lived through your happily ever after.

“S-Saeran, I…” You reached up for him, trying your best to come up with some way to console him, but your mind was coming up blank. And that’s when you saw it; out of the corner of you eye you caught a glimpse of something, almost as if it were looming over the couch. Your gaze shifted on instinct, and your body froze completely when you saw what it was.

It was Saeyoung.


	9. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys, hope everyone's having a great day/night! I don't really have anything particular to say about this chapter, except that I hope you all enjoy it! Things are getting pretty interesting, no?  
> And all of these comments!! Gaaah they all make me so happy, you guys are great! Every time I see that I got a new comment, I can't help but smile. I don't know what I did to deserve such amazing readers <3 I know I say this a lot, but thank you guys so much!! I just really want you all to know how appreciative I am, because you're all so awesome~
> 
> SLATS~

He was standing right behind the couch, a completely blank expression on his face. His head was lowered and his glasses were glinting, obstructing his eyes from your view, which only managed to make him seem even more intimidating.

Saeran’s eyes followed yours, a look of pure terror making its way onto his face when he saw what, or rather who, you were looking at.

“S-shit!” He practically jumped off of you, his hands raising up in the air as he stared at his brother, completely caught off guard. You jumped up as well, your own hands shooting up defensively as you looked back and forth between the two of them.

“S-Saeyoung wait, this isn’t what it looks like!” You tried desperately to reason with him, watching anxiously as he slowly began to make his way around the couch, “It’s not Saeran’s fault, h-he didn’t…I—!” You couldn’t even find the words, your stomach sinking and your heart beating rapidly as you tried to figure out what he was going to do. Your mind raced with possibilities, none of them good. Was he going to hurt Saeran? Would he kick him out? Would he leave you?

He stopped right in front of the both of you, his head still lowered as he stood in silence; you shut your eyes tight, bracing yourself for whatever was about to come. It felt like forever before he finally spoke up, but his voice wasn’t angry like you’d expected it to be. In fact, it sounded…sad.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

At first you thought he was referring to the previous night, but as you opened your eyes, you were confused to see that he wasn’t looking at you. No, he was talking to Saeran.

“How could I…?” Saeran’s voice came out broken and small, an intense look of confusion and fear in his eyes as he stared at his brother.

You watched in awe as Saeyoung wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, hugging him tightly. Saeran’s eyes widened as he froze up, completely caught off guard, and it was clear by the look on his face that he had no idea what to do.

“You should have told me sooner.” You could hear Saeyoung’s voice waver slightly as he spoke, and it took you a second to realize that he was crying, too. He pulled back a moment later, wiping his now wet eyes with the back of his sleeve before placing his hands on his brother’s shoulders, “I had no idea that you felt that way, Saeran…I’m so sorry. I should have figured it out sooner.”

You both stared at him with wide, shocked eyes; this was not at all what you’d expected.

“Wait…y-you’re not mad?” Saeran’s voice was filled with disbelief as he asked the question both of you were thinking, eyeing his brother cautiously.

“No, I…” Seven looked back and forth between the two of you, a look on his face that told you he was trying to figure out how to word his thoughts properly. “I…love both of you more than anything. You’re the most important things in my life, and you know that I’d do anything for you two. All I want in this world is to make you both happy.”

You could feel your chest tightening at his words, your eyes once again swelling with emotions. You threw your arms around his neck and clung to him, letting the tears spill down your cheeks as you buried your face into his chest. “S-Saeyoung, I’m so sorry!! I-I didn’t…I—!”

“Shhh…” He ran his fingers gently through your hair as he held you close, his voice soft and soothing, “It’s okay, you don’t need to apologize. Besides, I kind of already knew…”

You lifted your head at that, yours eyes meeting with his as you gave him a confused look, “What? H-How?”

He gave you a soft smile as he continued to stroke your hair, his other hand rubbing small circles on your lower back, “I got the idea when you talked about last night, and then when I found Saeran’s shirt in the room I kind of just put two and two together.”

You titled your head questioningly; why hadn’t he said anything sooner?

“Wait, if you already knew, why didn’t—?”

“I wanted Saeran to be the one to admit it. I pretended to leave for the store because I knew he wouldn’t say anything with me around, but...I just thought he was into you, I never realized he actually had feelings for you. If I’d have known he was hurting all this time, then…” He trailed off, his eyes moving past you as he looked towards Saeran; he made a face as he sighed, and as you followed his gaze you realized the red head was no longer there.

You watched as your boyfriend frowned, a worried look making its way onto his face before he turned his gaze back to you.

His eyes were soft and caring as they looked down into yours, his hand coming to rest on your cheek as he gently wiped away the tears that stained it. “I just want you two to be happy, but…that’s not gonna happen with the way things are now. And Saeran’s already suffered so much, the last thing I wanna do is cause more pain for him. I don’t wanna be selfish…I know that he would be happier if he had you. And I know that you’d be happier if you had him.”

His eyes moved back and forth between yours, his gaze growing intense as if he were trying to tell you something without the use of words. You couldn’t quite figure out what it was though, your own eyes searching his for the answer.

Was…was he trying to break up with you?

You could feel your stomach sinking as the thought crossed your mind, your voice coming out frantic, “Saeyoung, I’m happy with _you_! I don’t—!”

“I know you’re happy with me, that’s not what I’m saying.” He cut you off before you could finish, and you couldn’t help but feel relieved with his assurance.

But then, what _was_ he trying to say?

He glanced in the direction of his brother’s room, his eyebrows furrowing together as if he were thinking. He looked back to you cautiously as he bit his lower lip, almost as if he were nervous as to what your reaction would be. After several seconds of nothing he finally sighed, his voice slightly apprehensive as he emphasized his words.

“I want all of us to be happy. Together.”


	10. True Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! Sorry this chapter's a little late, I've been pretty busy these past few days and haven't really gotten the time to upload until now. Hope the wait hasn't been too bad!  
> Also, I know this chapter's a little short, but don't worry, I'll be uploading again very very soon! Either way, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!  
> As always, thank you so much for reading!! You guys are awesome <3
> 
> SLATS~

You tilted your head as you looked at him, trying to figure out what he was trying to say. And then it clicked.

Your eyes widened, and for a moment you wondered if maybe you were misinterpreting it wrong. “Wait…are you…?” You could see his eyes brighten slightly as you finally understood, and at that point you knew you guessed correctly.

“Just hear me out on this, okay? This isn’t me trying to say that I don’t love you or that you don’t love me, because we both know that’s not true. But I know how close you are with Saeran…and I know that you’ve been burying your feelings for him because you don’t wanna hurt me.”

His last words were jarring, causing all of the nerves in your body to fire up as you stared at him, shocked and dumbfounded.

Feelings for Saeran? What was he saying?

You opened your mouth to object, but he cut you off before you were able.

“You don’t have to hide it anymore, [MC]. I know that deep down you love him too, you just haven’t let yourself accept it because of me. I’ve seen the way that you look at him sometimes…at first I wanted to say something, but then I realized that you didn’t even know you were doing it. Saeran didn’t seem to notice either, but I was worried that if he did he would try and take advantage of you. I guess I should have trusted him more…if I’d known he actually cared about you, I would’ve done something sooner.”

You couldn’t believe what he was saying. He was actually suggesting that you be with both him _and_ Saeran?

“Saeyoung, I…I don’t know about this…” You couldn’t help but feel apprehensive at the idea, because this was definitely not conventional on any level. You’d never really thought about your feelings for Saeran, either. Sure, you enjoyed having him around, and it was true that you felt close to him. You wanted him to be happy, too…and the pain that you’d felt watching him break down in front of you was almost unbearable. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t feel something when he’d confessed to you, and you couldn’t bring yourself to respond when he’d asked about your feelings for him; maybe that right there gave you your answer.

But still, you couldn’t help but feel unsure. Was this really okay?

Your gaze drifted down to the floor as you clutched the front of your boyfriend’s shirt in your hands, your mind racing over everything he’d said. His hand suddenly moved under your chin, tilting your head up slightly so that your eyes once again met with his.

“Hey, it’s okay,” He smiled softly, his voice sweet as he gazed down at you, “You don’t have to give me an answer now. Just think about it, okay?” You nodded slowly, his eyes brightening as he leaned down to give you a soft, passionate kiss.

He pulled back a moment later, his eyes filled with affection as they looked deeply into yours. “I love you so much…” He whispered against your lips, his voice filled with emotion, and you couldn’t help but smile at his words.

“I love you too, Saeyoung.”

He gave you once last kiss before pulling away completely, his attention turning toward the hallway. “I should probably go check on him.” You followed his gaze, and you realized that Saeran must have snuck off to his bedroom in the midst of everything.

You couldn’t help but wonder if he was okay; he was always so composed, so seeing him break down like that had come as a real shock to you. But seeing you probably wouldn’t be the best thing for him at the moment.

“Hey, don’t worry,” You looked over to see Seven smiling sweetly, and you realized that your concern must have been visible, “I’ll talk to him, okay? Everything’s gonna be fine.” He pecked you quickly on the lips before turning and making his way down the hall towards Saeran’s room, leaving you there with nothing but your own thoughts.

You practically fell back down onto the couch, a loud sigh leaving you as you laid back and draped the back of your arm over your eyes. Everything was happening all at once, and you still couldn’t seem to wrap your mind around all of it. You’d slept with Saeran last night on accident, and now you find out that he’s been in love with you all of this time. And not only was Saeyoung _not_ upset with you, but now he was suggesting that _all three of you_ be together?

You felt a sudden wave of exhaustion hit you as you lay there, your mind racing. What was going to happen now? At this point you knew that things could never go back to the way they were, but…what did that mean for the future? Where would the three of you go from here?

Your eyelids grew heavy as you thought over these questions, still not knowing the answers. You briefly wondered how Saeyoung and Saeran were doing…you hoped that everything was going okay. You just wanted them to be happy…they both deserved to be happy.

That was the last thought that crossed your mind before you found yourself drifting off into a quiet, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the wise words of my friend, "She sleeps to solve her problems." I mean, same? lol thanks Sarah


	11. No Going Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so soooo sorry this chapter is so late, I really didn't mean for it to be! I wanted to upload days ago, but I've just been so busy. It's finals week for me, so needless to say things have been pretty hectic;;; thank you all for being so patient and understanding! Here's the new chapter finally, I hope you all enjoy!  
> And to any of my readers who are also suffering through finals or any other tests, I wish you all the best of luck! I know that you'll all make it through <3
> 
> SLATS~

Breathing. You thought you could hear…breathing. Was it yours? No…it was someone else. It sounded close, but where was it coming from? It was all you could hear in the otherwise silent room, your senses gradually coming back to you as your body began to wake itself up.

Curious, your eyelids slowly fluttered open to find the source of the noise; you were disoriented at first, and it took you a moment to figure out where exactly you were. The room was very dim, a soft light of burnt reds and oranges pooling in from one of the windows. How long had you been asleep for?

Your eyes were still hazed with sleep, but a quick glance at your surroundings told you that you were in the living room. That’s right, you’d fallen asleep on the couch…

And that’s when you noticed something out of the corner of your eye; you could faintly see a silhouette, and as your attention turned towards it, you realized that someone was sitting on the other side of the couch. You gazed sleepily at the figure before rubbing your eyes, trying to clear up your vision a bit more. Was it Saeyoung?

No, that wasn’t Saeyoung…that was…

“Saeran!” You bolted up in your spot, your heart jumping in your chest when you realized it was him. He jumped, clearly caught off guard as his eyes snapped over to you, wide and surprised. Your breath caught in your throat, a feeling of awe coming over you as you looked at him.

His hair was tousled, framing his face perfectly as a few loose strands fell in front of his eyes. His lips slightly parted, the light of the sunset bathing him in soft hues of orange and red, his gaze softening when it met with yours. You could feel your heart flutter at the sight before you, your mouth left open wordlessly as you looked at one another.

He was…mesmerizing.

You’d never really looked at him like this before. It was as if you were seeing him in a whole new light; was it because of what Seven had said, or because of what had happened last night? Or maybe it was because he’d opened up to you and shown you his true feelings?

You weren’t sure, but if there was one thing that you knew, it was that you couldn’t manage to take your eyes off of him.

“Saeran…” His eyes immediately turned away from yours at the sound of his name, his lips pulled together in a pained expression.

“Wait,” He spoke softly, and you could feel your stomach sink at all of the emotion somehow packed into that one word, “I…have something I need to say.” He paused for a moment and closed his eyes, a heavy sigh leaving his lips before he was able to continue.

“I meant everything that I said before, but…you were right.” His voice was sad and pained, and at first you didn’t realize what he was referring to. A few moments passed before he spoke up again, his voice beginning to waver, “I knew that you thought I was Saeyoung, but…I didn’t try to stop you. What I did was wrong, and I’m sorry…I-I just…when you kissed me, I couldn’t hold back anymore. I…I-I just wanted to feel closer to you…to trick myself into thinking that maybe, just maybe you felt something for me…b-but I was stupid to think that. You didn’t know it was me, and I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that…I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…”

He trailed off, his voice dying down into a shaky whisper. His shoulders began to tremble as he hid his face in his hands, but he kept going. “I just keep lying to myself, saying that maybe it’s possible, but…I-I know that it’s not…! W-why do I keep doing this to myself…? Why can’t I just move on!? After everything I’ve done, how…h-how could I possibly think that you could love someone like me!? I shouldn’t even be here…I-I’m just a burden on you two!! I should just…I-I…” You could hear him chocking back sobs, and that was the breaking point.

You couldn’t listen to this anymore.

“Don’t say that about yourself!!” You grabbed his wrists and yanked them away from his face, revealing the red eyes and tear stained cheeks hidden beneath. You were overcome with emotion as you looked at him, angry tears falling from your eyes as you completely lost your composure.

“Do you have any idea how everyone would feel if you disappeared?! How Saeyong would feel? How I would feel!?” You hadn’t meant to yell, but you just couldn’t stop yourself anymore. You held onto his wrists desperately, your hands shaking as you looked down at nothing in particular, gaze unfocused.

Your voice came out broken and quiet, barely even a whisper as you finally released your grip on him, “W-what would I do without you…?”

His eyes were wide and shocked, clearly not having expected the outburst. “But…you have Saeyoung…?” His voice sounded confused, and as you looked back up to him you realized that he looked lost, like he didn’t understand.

“But we need you, Saeran! _I_ need you!!” Your body seemed to move on its own as you threw your arms around his shoulders, clutching onto the back of his shirt as you buried your face in his shoulder, “So please…p-please don’t leave us…please just stay…”

You could hear him chuckle sadly, one of his hands wrapping around you to rest on your lower back, “You’re just like Saeyoung…why do you care about me so much? After everything that I’ve done to you…?”

You moved back just a bit, your intense gaze meeting with his as you looked deeply into his eyes, “Because…the answer to your question is yes.” His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he looked at you, confusion in his eyes, so you decided to continue.

“You asked me earlier if I would have fought for you too…the answer is yes. I would have fought for you then…and I’m going to fight for you now.”

His expression changed at your words, his eyes filling with a different light. The tears began to flow freely once again, but something about this was…different.

His arms suddenly wrapped around you as he pulled you close to him, holding you in a tight embrace. He clung to you almost as if his life depended on it, his face buried in the nape of your neck as he cried silently. You couldn’t tell, but it almost felt as if he were smiling, his hands clutching the fabric of your shirt as his trembling slowly began to die down.

“Thank you…” You could hear him whisper against your skin, and you knew that your words had finally reached him. You smiled softly to yourself, a feeling of relief coming over you as you began to gently run your fingers through his hair.

The two of you just stayed like that for a while, simply holding one another as the red and orange hues replaced themselves with dark blues and purples. It wasn’t until his breathing had finally calmed down completely that he pulled back, his eyes holding an almost nervous look as they met with yours.

You went to ask him what was wrong, but he started before you were able. “Saeyoung…came to talk to me earlier.” You paused, a strange feeling making its way into your chest; had Saeyoung talked to him about the same thing he’d talked to you about? You figured there was only one real way to find out.

“W-what did he say?” Your throat was suddenly very dry as you looked at him, trying your best to search his eyes for the answer.

“Before I tell you, I…there’s something I want to do…” He voice sounded hesitant as he looked at you, his hand coming to rest on your cheek; he was really close, and you could hear your heart beating loudly in your eyes as you gazed into his eyes. After a few moments you gave a small nod, encouraging him to continue.

“I want…I want to kiss you. Not as Saeyoung, but as me. Is that…okay?”

You could feel the heat rise to your cheeks as you looked at one another, unable to tear your eyes away, and you could see that even his face was tinted pink. He was very visibly nervous, clearly afraid that you were going to reject him; you couldn’t help but think of how cute he looked as his eyes darted back and forth between yours, waiting for your answer.

You still weren’t entirely sure how to feel about everything. Seven’s words replayed in your mind; he’d seemed so sure of himself, but…was this really okay? The whole situation felt strange, almost as if it were all just some crazy dream.

You really didn’t know where to go from there, but there was one thing you knew for sure: if you answered yes, you couldn’t go back from that point.

But then again, there was really no going back regardless.


	12. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Hope everyone is doing well~ I figured I'd go ahead and update again, since it took so long the last time. Just a heads up, but this chapter and the next contain A LOT of dialogue, like you will be drowning in dialogue. But!! It's time for a little bit of an explanation, don't you think~? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> Oh, and thank you for all of the awesome comments!! Just finished my third exam today, and only one more to go before I'm done, so thanks for the luck! You guys are all so great, I don't know what I'd do without you <3 I wish I could respond to each comment individually but there are just;;; so many;;;  
> Not that I mind, of course! Seeing all of the new comments when I post a chapter really brightens my day and makes me happy~
> 
> Once again, good luck on exams if you have them! And as always, thanks so much for reading!  
> SLATS~

You swallowed hard before slowly nodding your head, watching as his eyes completely lit up. He seemed surprised, as if he hadn’t expected you to say yes; but more than that, he seemed…happy.

He let out a shaky breath, his thumb running softly over your lips as his gaze moved to them. Your eyes fell closed, your heart beating loudly in anticipation as you felt him begin to lean forward. His lips were soft and warm as they met with yours, the kiss chaste and gentle. It only lasted for a few seconds, but he didn’t move far when the two of you disconnected; his lips simply brushed against yours, parted slightly as your hot breath mixed together.

You slowly opened your eyes, his gaze lidded and swimming with emotion as it met with yours. He closed the distance once more, this time much more confident in his actions; but again, it was broken after only a few seconds.

He didn’t open his eyes this time, a sigh leaving him as his hand found its way from your cheek to the back of your head, and it was as if the air around you completely changed. He kissed you again, but this was…different.

It was feverish and passionate, his tongue sliding against yours as it slipped past your parted lips. You let out a noise of surprise, the sudden forwardness catching you off guard. You could feel everything in that one kiss; the desire, the sadness, all of the time spent longing for you and loving you in silence, it was all there. It was strangely…hypnotic.

Your mind suddenly flashed back to the previous night, when you’d first met with him in the kitchen; it was the same feeling then, too. You remember thinking how differently it’d felt than when Saeyoung normally kissed you, and now you knew why.

It hadn’t been Saeyoung at all…it was Saeran, pouring all of his emotions into that one kiss and trying desperately to get his feelings to reach you.

How hadn’t you realized it was him?

Thinking back it all made sense now; the strange way he’d been acting, the feelings when he touched you, all of the small differences you’d been too hazed to put together. They all added up.

Your arms found their way around his neck as you pulled closer, fingers tangling in his hair as he pressed his body against yours. He was so warm, the temperature in the room seeming to rise as you clung tightly to one another. He slowly began to pull back, a thin strand of saliva connecting between your lips as you gazed at one another.

God, the look in his eyes was…astonishing. Where was the pure, innocent Saeran you’d always known? When did he become so forward?

So…seductive?

A thought suddenly crossed into your mind, and you couldn’t help but let curiosity get the better of you.

“Saeran,” You started, watching as he tilted his head to the side curiously, your voice hesitant, “Last night, was that…your first time?” He blinked for a second and just stared at you, almost as if he didn’t understand the question. Then his lips pursed, his brow furrowing as he made a face and slowly nodded.

You just looked at one another, the same thought passing between the two of you silently. You frowned, your chest tightening as the realization hit you; his first time happened when you had no idea it was him. You couldn’t help the feeling of guilt that made its way into the pit of your stomach, and you quickly averted your eyes from his.

He noticed the change immediately, his hand coming to rest on your chin as he titled your head up, your eyes once again meeting with his.

“Hey, don’t you dare start blaming yourself,” His voice suddenly turned very stern and serious as he looked at you intensely, “I was wrong to try and push it off on you earlier, and I’m sorry. It was my own fault.”

You still couldn’t help but feel bad regardless of his words, but the look in his eyes was unyielding. You finally nodded as you let out a sigh, his gaze immediately softening as he moved to wrap his arms around your waist, “Good.”

But you weren’t quite finished yet. You’d asked the question for a different reason, but he’d side tracked you before you were able to continue.

“Wait,” You spoke up again, his head once again tilted to the side as he waited for you to continue, “If that was your first time, then how…well…” You paused, a blush creeping onto your cheeks as you looked at him, trying to figure out how to put your thoughts into words.

“How did you know how to…? I-it’s just…well, you were so…” You bit your lip, feeling slightly embarrassed as you stumbled all over your words, and his intense gaze wasn’t making things any better. He cocked an eyebrow, an amused look in his eyes as he watched you, a small smirk playing on his lips.

“Wondering how I was so good at it?” His voice was low, his gaze alluring as he leaned closer and tightened his hold on you. God, this boy would be the death of you. You swallowed, your throat suddenly feeling very dry as you nodded timidly, your eyes never leaving his.

“So cute…” He whispered under his breath, chuckling softly before continuing. “I never used to understand that kind of stuff, because I just never looked at anyone in that way. So when I first moved in with you and Saeyoung, I didn’t really get the way you guys acted together. I mainly just tried to ignore it at first, but…well, as thick as these walls are, there a still some things they just don’t block out.”

He gave you a knowing look, and you couldn’t help but glance away awkwardly as your face began to heat up, knowing very well what he was referring to. “S-sorry about that…”

He chuckled again and shook his head, “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize. Anyways, after a couple weeks of that, I started getting curious. So I started to look things up, research you could say. But don’t get me wrong, I didn’t have any malicious intentions or anything, I was honestly just curious. I read a lot on the subject and learned a bunch of different things, but I still didn’t really understand. I’d never been in a situation even remotely like anything I read about, so how could I?

“That was around the time that you started to reach out to me more. At first I wasn’t sure how to respond…I didn’t understand why you were being so nice to me after everything I’d done. But no matter how hard I tried to distance myself, you just kept trying. When I moved in with you guys, I tried my hardest to push away the things I’d felt for you before; but the more I let you in, the harder it became to keep those feelings buried.

“I started to look at you differently again…not because of the things I’d been reading or anything sexual like that, but just because of the way you acted towards me. You were so genuine and nice, and you were willing to accept me regardless of all of my past mistakes. I could tell that you really cared for me, and even though I knew it was a bad idea, I just wanted to be closer to you.

“But then came one night in particular. It was when we all went out drinking with Jumin, but I’d never actually drank before, so I ended up feeling sick and having to come home early. You didn’t come home until much later, but by the time you did you were completely gone. I was in the living room when you came through the door, barely able to walk, and I had to rush over at one point because you almost fell flat on your face. I held you up and tried to lead you over to the couch, but…”

He trailed off, a curious yet hesitant look in his eyes, “Do you…remember any of this?”

You could feel the blood rushing to your face as you nodded, rubbing the back of your neck awkwardly, “Kind of…I remember that I kissed you, but I don’t remember anything after that besides what Saeyoung told me.”

He nodded and hummed softly, a look on his face that told you he was in thought, almost as if he were torn on whether or not to continue.

He sighed after a moment, his eyes holding an almost guilty look as they once again met with yours, “Well…when you kissed me, it was like something inside of me changed, almost like a switch was flicked on or something. I was completely aware of what was happening, but I didn’t try to stop you. Every rational thought I had was just gone at that point, and I couldn’t even stop myself as I kissed you back. Saeyoung had to come in and practically tear me off of you, and to this day I’m still surprised he didn’t hit me.

“From that moment on, something about the way I saw you was different. I started having dreams about you; at first they were just about the kiss, but then…more things started to happen in them. That was the first time I’d ever looked at anyone like that, so I didn’t know how to deal with it.

“For that first week after it happened, every time I saw you, I felt different. All I could think about when I looked at you were those dreams, the way your lips felt when you kissed me, all of the things I wanted to do to you…it was hard to control my thoughts, so I tried avoiding you instead. I thought that maybe if I did, the feelings would just go away…but that didn’t work either.

“Not only did they not stop, but I noticed that you started acting more and more upset. And then I realized that it was because of me. I was the one hurting you, and I couldn’t let that happen. So I swallowed my feelings and tried to go back to the way things were. I was so afraid of messing things up and ruining our relationship, so I just kept my feelings to myself and tried not to let them show around you.

“Saeyoung, however…he started to notice. I kept slipping up around him, and the more I did, the more protective he got around you; I guess he thought that I just wanted to take advantage of you or something. But that wasn’t it at all…it was hard, but I thought that maybe if I could just be close to you, I’d be okay. So I started hanging out with you more, keeping you company, finding any excuse I could to just be around you. Seeing you smile when I came into the room made me feel…happy. I thought that I would be okay, that it would be enough, but my feelings for you only got stronger as time went on.

“I eventually decided that maybe I should tell you how I felt. I was reaching my limit, and I thought that maybe if I at least got it off my chest, I would feel a little better. But…Saeyoung interrupted me before I was able to.”

Your mind flashed back to the previous day, when you and Saeran had been sitting on the couch. You remembered how strangely he’d been acting then, like there was something he’d wanted to say to you. He seemed so nervous at the time, and you could very easily tell that something was up.

But just as he’d said, Seven had come back into the room right as he was about to speak, effectively managing to stop him in his tracks.


	13. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who survived their finals!! They all went well I think, so thank you all for the luck! I'm finally back home and on break for the holidays, and because of that I wanted to let you guys know that I likely won't be uploading on the regular schedule. Not only will I be spending time with my family, but my parents moved into a new house, and I'm currently having to help them with all of the unpacking. Looks like it'll still be awhile before I get to actually relax;;;
> 
> But yeah, like I said I just wanted to let you all know that updates may be a little bit more erratic than usual. I could update multiple days in a row, or I could not update for several days at a time, I honestly can't tell you. But what I can tell you is that I'll try not to leave you guys waiting too long for new chapters, so no worries!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! And as always, thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> SLATS~

You nodded after a moment, motioning for him to continue with his story.

“That was when Saeyoung said he had to leave for work, and I knew that I had to get out immediately. I was so nervous, and the fact that I didn’t get to tell you how I felt only made things worse. I started to second guess myself; what if you hated me? What if you never wanted to see me again? Not only that, but I was losing control of my emotions, and I was worried about what I might do if the two of us were left alone.

“Not that I was afraid of hurting you or anything like that, I just…I didn’t want to screw things up, and I knew it was possible with the state I was in. So I shut myself up in my room and tried to avoid seeing you for the rest of the day. It worked fine at first; you ended up going into your bedroom eventually, and I thought that I was finally in the clear. Later that night I came out to get something to drink, and…I guess I accidentally woke you up when I was in the kitchen. That’s when you showed up.

“At first I didn’t realize what was going on, and I had absolutely no idea what to do or how to respond. You still weren’t fully awake though, so you didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. I was just curious at first; I never actually expected anything to come out of it, I just wanted to see how long it would take you to realize I wasn’t Saeyoung.

“But…then you kissed me, and it was like all of the self-control I had just completely snapped in two. All of the emotions I’d been pushing down came back full force, and I couldn’t hold myself back anymore. I couldn’t think straight, and well…you know what happened from there. So to answer your question, I just did what felt right. All of the things I’d read about definitely helped, but mainly I was just moving on instinct…when it came to you, it was like I somehow just _knew_ what to do.”

He paused, simply looking at you quietly for a moment before turning his eyes away. He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, a guilty look on his face as he let go of you.

“I just laid there and held you for a while afterwards. But…as I looked at you, the realization of what I’d done finally began to sink in. I completely messed everything up, and I knew that there was no going back from what I did. I was so afraid of what would happen if you found out, so no matter how much it hurt me…I decided it was better to just pretend like it hadn’t happened.

“I tripped up and left my shirt in the room without realizing it, but I figured I could just play it off, so I wasn’t too worried. But when you showed me the mark I left…I knew I was fucked.”

It wasn’t very often that you heard Saeran curse. Normally it only happened at times when he lost his composure, so the sound of it was a bit jarring at first.

The room fell into an odd silence at that; it wasn’t uncomfortable, but the atmosphere around the two of you definitely changed. You glanced over to see Saeran’s gaze on you once again, eyes intense and focused, and it was clear that he had something he wanted to say.

“You, uhm…wanted to know what Saeyoung came to talk to me about earlier, yes?”

You were pretty sure you already knew where this was going, but your heart began to speed up regardless. You nodded and leaned toward him in anticipation, and you could have sworn that you saw a blush tinting his cheeks.

“Well…when he first came to my room, I thought for sure it wasn’t going to go well. I was so surprised he hadn’t done anything before, and I figured that maybe he just didn’t want to do it in front of you, so I was prepared for the worst. But that wasn’t it at all…he just wanted to talk to me. He wanted to know everything. I figured explaining was the least I could do, so we sat down and I told it all to him, from start to finish. I really didn’t know what to expect at that point; I’d already messed up so far beyond repair that I figured I had nothing left to lose.

“He just sat there patiently and listened the whole time. And when I finally finished, he didn’t get angry like I thought he would…he was upset that I hadn’t said anything sooner, but other than that, nothing. I thought for sure he would hate me for what I did, so I just didn’t understand.

“But then he said something I really wasn’t expecting…he said that unless all three of us could be happy, he’d failed. I didn’t really get what he meant at first, but…then he suggested something to me. At first I thought he was joking, but the look in his eyes was so intense that I realized he was actually serious.”

He trailed off again at that, his eyes hesitant as they darted back and forth between yours.

“He suggested that…you be in a relationship with both of us…”

There it was.

The room grew deafeningly silent at that point, both of you staring at each other, but neither knowing what to say. Seven _had_ asked you to think about it earlier, but you hadn’t expected him to go to Saeran yet. And yet here he was, holding his breath and biting his lip anxiously as he waited for your response.

You still didn’t exactly know what to say. The same question just kept repeating in your mind, over and over again: was this really okay?

Both your mind and your heart were racing in the stillness of the room, and you hadn’t even noticed that you’d started to zone out. That was, until Saeran let out a deep breath that caught your attention. His gaze fell to the floor, his eyes sad and dejected, and you could have sworn you saw them grow misty in the dim light.

“It’s okay,” He put on a pained smile, clearly trying to hide the way he truly felt as he turned away from you, “I understand if that’s not what you want. Please, you don’t have to try and spare my feelings…i-it was a dumb idea anyways, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

He stood up quickly, and you knew that he was trying to run away. You grabbed his hand in a fit of panic, completely stopping him in his tracks.

“W-wait, Saeran!” He slowly turned to look at you over his shoulder, his eyes both shocked and confused as they looked into yours. “I…I’m scared, Saeran. I’m afraid that I’ll screw everything up, that I’ll ruin our relationship. What if I mess up with you? What if I mess up with Saeyoung? You’re both so important to me…I love you both so much, and I—!”

“What?” He cut you off suddenly, his eyes going wide as he turned to face you, a light blush covering his cheeks, “W-what did you just say?”

You tilted your head slightly, not understanding what he was referring to at first. You thought back over your words, and then it hit you; you hadn’t even realized you’d said it, it just sort of…came out.

“I…” You went quiet as you froze up, simply staring at him with wide, cautious eyes. The words seemed to catch in your throat; you knew what you wanted to say, yet you couldn’t bring yourself to actually say it.

He stood still, his eyes intense and expectant as he looked at you. After several moments of silence you finally took a deep breath and closed your eyes, swallowing all of your anxieties before finally managing to force the words out.

“I…I love you, Saeran.”

You could feel him squeeze your hand tightly, but other than that…nothing. No movement, no sounds, just nothing. A nervous knot began to form in the pit of your stomach; was this a mistake, had you messed up somehow?

You opened your eyes, slowly raising your head to meet his gaze, and you were shocked at what you saw. Tears were once again flowing freely down his cheeks as he stared at you, shoulders trembling, and at first it seemed as though he was wary.

“You’re not…just saying that, are you…?” His voice came out small and frail, and you immediately realized what he was thinking.

You jumped up from your spot, your hands moving to hold both of his tightly in your own, “No Saeran, I mean it! I...I just didn’t realize it at first. I always wanted you to be happy, and I love having you around. When you opened up to me and we started getting closer I couldn’t have been happier! I knew that I felt something for you, but…I’m in love with Saeyoung, and I didn’t want anything to get in the way of that, so I tried to just brush it off as us just being close. But I do love you, Saeran! I love both of you, and I just want to make both of you happy, a-and I…”

Your thoughts became frazzled at that and you trailed off, a soft blush making its way onto your cheeks at the realization that you’d been rambling. “M-maybe this isn’t making any sense, I just—” You glanced back up, and that’s when you saw it; he was smiling.

A real, _genuine_ smile.

His eyes were soft and caring as they met with yours, his arms suddenly moving to wrap around you and pull you close. “Shh, it’s okay,” He brought one of his hands up to the back of your head, guiding it to rest on his chest as he began to run his fingers gently through your hair, “You don’t have to say any more…”

He pulled back a moment later, a sweet smile still lacing his lips as he stared deeply into your eyes, cupping your cheek softly in his hand.

“Thank you.”

You closed your eyes on instinct as he leaned down, his lips meeting yours in a soft, sweet kiss.


	14. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope everyone is doing well~ congrats to everyone who finished up with finals!! And thanks so much for all of the holiday wishes so far, you guys are the best <3  
> I wanted to go ahead and post the new chapter while I have some down time, and believe me it is pretty rare these days;;; but! I hope you guys enjoy the update!!  
> Also, GUESS WHO STARTED PLAYING THE MM CHRISTMAS DLC?! I was so freaking hype when I first saw that it was out, you have no idea lol you should all check it out if you haven't already, the holiday theme is so cute!  
> Anyways, that's enough rambling for now I think. As always, thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> SLATS~

“Why are you guys sitting in the dark—? You jumped, the sudden bright light completely jarring the two of you out of the kiss.

“O-oh, shit!” Your attention snapped towards the doorway just in time to see your boyfriend, eyes wide and frazzled as he quickly tried to turn back in the direction he came, only to run into the wall instead. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt!” He rubbed the back of his neck and let out an awkward laugh as he turned to you, face slightly red.

You couldn’t help but giggle at the sight, watching as he gave you a goofy smile and started making his way over to you. He stopped in front of you, immediately wrapping his arms around your waste and pulling you into a quick kiss.

“Sooo, I take it you two talked it out?” He pulled back, keeping one arm around your waist as he turned to look at the both of you. Your gaze moved back to Saeran, only to see that he was very visibly flustered. His face was as red as a tomato, eyes looking off to the side and refusing to meet with either of you as he scratched the back of his head.

After several seconds of nothing he simply nodded, prompting Saeyoung to look back to you.

“And?” His golden eyes looked into yours, hints of hopefulness hidden within them. You knew exactly what he was referring to; you paused for a moment, taking one last quick glance at Saeran before looking back into the expectant eyes of the red head next to you.

You took a deep breath, readying yourself for whatever was to come from your decision. You still weren’t sure what to except, but if one thing was for sure, you knew that once you gave your answer, everything would change.

For better or for worse.

“Yes.” You spoke confidently, ready to stand by your decision no matter the outcome. You’d finally come to the conclusion that you loved both of them so much, and you wanted nothing more than to make them happy.

As Saeyoung had said, you wanted _all_ of you to be happy, together. And although it was by no means conventional, if you loved both of them and they both loved you, then what was the harm? You knew it would take some getting used to, but you could feel deep down that it would be worth it. The three of you could finally be happy.

“Yes!” Seven suddenly pulled you into a tight hug, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck as he swayed you back and forth, “I knew you’d agree!” He gave you another quick kiss on the lips before pulling away, both of you turning your attention back to Saeran.

He eyes were wide as they locked with yours, a look of disbelief on his face, “R-really…? You’re saying yes?” You nodded once more, watching as the brightest smile you’d ever seen him give spread across his face. He let out a loud sigh, his expression changing to one of relief and happiness as he rushed to throw his arms around you.

He held you tightly for a few moment before pulling back a bit, his eyes showing hints of worry as he looked over at his brother.

“Saeyoung…are you sure about this?”

You watched as your boyfriend nodded and smiled softly, “Thank you for worrying Saeran, but I’m sure.” He let his arms fall from around you, his expression serious as he turned to face Saeyoung. You weren’t sure what he was doing at first, but what you saw next left you in complete surprise.

Saeran hugged him. He _hugged Saeyoung_.

Your eyes fixated on the scene before you, your mouth falling open in awe as you stared, completely astonished. You’d never actually seen them hug before! Well, you’d never seen _Saeran_ do it; Saeyoung hugged him all the time, but typically his brother just got flustered or annoyed and brushed him off.

This was the first time you’d actually seen him initiate it, and Seven seemed just as caught off guard as you did. He froze up for a moment, arms hanging awkwardly in the air at his sides, clearly trying to process what was happening. It took him a few seconds but he finally responded, his eyes growing misty as he wrapped his arms around the red head tightly.

“Thank you, thank you so much…” Although his voice was slightly muffled, you could hear Saeran whispering softly, “I promise you won’t regret this, Saeyoung. I promise…”

They stayed like that for some time, neither of them moving as they held one another. It was such an amazing, touching sight, and you couldn’t help but tear up a bit as you watched them.

After a few moments you wondered if maybe you should leave and give them some time to themselves. However, Saeran caught your attention right as you turned to head out.

“Wait,” He caught your wrist in his hand, wiping furiously at his eyes with the back of his sleeve, “It’s okay, you don’t have to go.” You stopped and smiled sweetly as he let go, both of them turning their attention to you.

“So,” Seven finally spoke up, letting out a heavy sigh before smiling brightly, “I think that’s enough sad stuff for one day. How about we eat dinner? I’ll cook!” You chuckled and cocked an eyebrow suspiciously, ready to say something, but Saeran beat you to it.

“I don’t think so,” You watched as he made a face of displeasure, and you couldn’t help but laugh at how serious he seemed, “ _I’ll_ cook.”

Seven flashed a cheeky grin before practically bolting from the room, running off in the direction of the kitchen, “Too late, I’m cooking!”

“W-wait, Saeyoung!” Saeran immediately chased after him, his agitated voice fading down the hallway, “I swear to god, if you catch this place on fire I’m leaving you here!” You laughed as you began to follow after them, the sounds of their bickering filling the halls as Saeran frantically tried to stop his brother.

You knew that everything was going to be different now. But as you watched the two of them going back and forth with one another, you knew that things were changing for the better. The air felt lighter in a way, like all of the secrets and negative emotions had finally disappeared. There was nothing left to hide anymore, and you could all finally just feel at ease with one another.

And although the future was uncertain, you weren’t afraid of what was to come. You were ready to stand by your decision to the very end, because you knew in your heart that it was the right one.

Now you could all have your happily ever after.

You could all finally just be happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're all probably thinking, but let me stop you right there! Do not fear my lovely readers, this is NOT the final chapter!! I know that the title and content are probably a little misleading, but there is still more to come, so don't worry!  
> And I realize this chapter is fairly short, so I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next update;;
> 
> Oh, and I hope everyone is enjoying their holidays so far!! <333


	15. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys, hope everyone's doing well! Sorry this chapter's kinda late, I've been pretty busy the past few days;;; but! I've got something in the works currently, and if everything goes as planned, there should be several more updates in the next few days!  
> We've heard Saeran's explanation...don't you think it's about time we hear Saeyoung's? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! And as always, thanks so much for reading and leaving all of the awesome comments!! <333
> 
> SLATS~

Dinner had been…interesting, to say the least. Saeran had finally managed to take over in the kitchen, but not before Saeyoung was able to make his mess. The counters and floor were covered with spices and various edible substances, the two of them emerging covered in tomato sauce and god knows what else.

It was definitely a sight to see, both of them a complete mess; Saeran with his agitated pout and Seven with his wide grin, looking completely and totally satisfied with himself. Why they’d decided to make spaghetti, one of the messiest dishes they could have picked, was beyond you. But they both just looked so cute, and you were too relieved to see them getting along to actually question it.

The three of you had sat at the dining table, enjoying your food as you chatted about various topics. It all felt so…normal. It was as if nothing strange had happened at all, the familiarity of the scene making you feel calm. It seemed that you’d worked yourself up over nothing; your nerves were shot to all hell, but it finally felt as though you could simply relax.

Everything was going to be okay.

Saeran excused himself after he finished, saying the he needed some fresh air. It wasn’t uncommon for him to take walks at night, but you couldn’t help but feel a bit worried, wondering exactly how he was doing after everything that had happened.

It wasn’t very often that you saw Saeran get emotional, so watching him break into tears twice in one day was definitely jarring. Yet he bounced back so quickly each time…he’d never really been the most stable person, but was he really okay?

As he grabbed his jacket and headed out into the cold night air, you figured that he just needed some time.

You all did.

After helping Saeyoung clear the table and clean up the kitchen, you headed into your shared bedroom to grab some clean clothes. It’d been such a long day, one of the longest you’d ever experienced, and you figured a nice, hot shower was just the thing you needed to relax and wash away the stress.

You could hear the sound of light shuffling behind you, followed by the soft click of the door being closed; you looked over your shoulder, your eyes meeting with the golden ones of your boyfriend as he walked into the room.

“Hey,” you smiled as you turned to face him, setting the clothes you’d picked out on top of the dresser.

“Hey,” he replied softly as he smiled back, making his way over to you and stopping to wrap his arms around your waist. He leaned forward, his lips meeting yours in a soft, sweet kiss, a deep sigh leaving him. He pulled back after a moment, his hold around your waist tightening as he gazed at you lovingly.

As you looked into those eyes, you couldn’t help as a worried thought crossed through your mind. It must have shown on your features, hints of concern and curiosity appearing in his expression.

“Is something wrong?” He titled his head as he looked at you, seeming to search your eyes for the answer. You sighed and shook your head slowly, your gaze trailing down as you brought your hands up to rest on chest.

“No, it’s nothing…” He didn’t respond, but you could already tell that he wasn’t buying it. You were never much of a good liar when it came to him, and even if you were, he always seemed to pick up on it regardless.

It was pointless to try and hide it, so you decided instead to ask the question that was plaguing your thoughts.

“It’s just…are you sure? About all of this? I know you said so earlier, but…it’s just hard to believe you’re so willing to agree to something like this. And not just that, but you seem so _eager_ too, and I…I just want to make sure you’re being honest with me, Saeyoung.”

The room fell into a long silence at that; you looked up after a while of no response, only to find that he was staring off, almost as if he were caught in deep thought.

His eyes once again met with yours a moment later, another sigh leaving him as he motioned over toward the bed, “Come on.”

You took the cue and made your way over, taking a seat on the edge and watching as he followed to do the same. He hunched forward slightly, his fingers intertwined as he clasped his hands together in his lap. It took a moment before he spoke up again, and you figured he was trying to collect his thoughts.

“I know that all of this seems crazy. And I know that the way I reacted was probably confusing, but…let me explain.”

You repositioned yourself to face him as you nodded, prompting him to continue. “To be honest, at first I wasn’t sure about this. You know how afraid I’ve always been of losing you…with the way things in my life have gone, I never would have imagined that I’d find someone like you. And not only that, but that I’d actually get the chance to _stay_ with you. I never really let myself get close to anyone, because I knew that one day, without any warning, I would just have to get up and leave everything behind.

“So when we first started getting to know each other, I tried my best to keep my distance, just like I always did. But you…you were different. You were the only person I’d ever let myself get so close to, and that scared me. Not just because I knew I would have to leave you behind, but because I was afraid that if you got too close, you would end up getting hurt, and it would be my fault for letting it happen.

“The fact that you’re here to stay, and that _I’m_ here to stay, well…to me, it’s a miracle. And even though I know that you’re not going anywhere, that fear never really goes away for good. I’ve gotten better with it, I know I have, but I still have those moments where I’m just so terrified of something happening to you, of losing you…I know you notice them, too.

“So back when I first started to notice what was going on between you and Saeran, well…I panicked. That fear took over, and I was so afraid that if I turned my back for too long, he would try to take you from me. I knew that if that were to happen, not only would I lose you, but I would lose _both_ of you, and that made things even worse. You both mean the world to me, and having you in my life is all that I could ever ask for. Having this fear and suspicion towards my brother was the last thing I wanted, so I tried to just ignore it, convince myself that it was nothing. And then came the night when we all went out drinking.

“I was in the bathroom when you came home, and by the time I got back to the room Saeran was all over you. I didn’t realize at the time that you’d thought he was me; all I saw was my brother making out with my girlfriend, and I completely froze up. But strangely enough, what I felt wasn’t anger, it was…something different.” He paused at this, his eyes almost hesitant as he glanced over at you.

“When I saw him kiss you, I…” He trailed off again, the words seeming to catch in his throat as he quickly averted his eyes from you, and you could have sworn his cheeks were tinted a light pink.

Was he…blushing?

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, clearing his throat before he continued, “A-anyways, it took a few minutes for me to realize what was going on, but when I did I finally managed to force you two apart. Saeran looked absolutely terrified when he saw me, and he ran off and locked himself up in his room before I got the chance to even say anything.

“You were completely out of it, and I realized that you had no idea what was going on; you could barely even walk at that point, so I got you some water and had you lay down on the couch. You were out in a matter of seconds, so I stayed and watched over you. I would have moved you to the bedroom, but…well, I wasn’t exactly in my right mind at the time, either. I was dealing with some pretty confusing thoughts and feelings, so I just sat there for the rest of the night, occasionally checking to make sure you were doing okay.

“You woke up the next morning and explained what had really happened, and when you did I couldn’t help but laugh. I knew that it was an accident, so I couldn’t blame you for it. If anyone was to blame, it was Saeran, but…for some reason, I couldn’t bring myself to blame him, either. I didn’t know why, but the whole situation just seemed funny to me at first. But when I took a step back and actually looked at everything objectively, I understood what kind of position I was actually in.

“What if you realized how you felt about Saeran? What if you really did leave me for him?

“From that point on I started being more protective towards you, to the point that it was partly out of my control. I grew suffocatingly suspicious of my brother, and that’s when I started trying to warn you about him. But no matter what I said, you wouldn’t believe me. He always kept his composure around you, and it was only at times when your back was turned that he would let it drop.

“He tried not to do it around me either, but he kept slipping up, and that’s when I started to notice it. The way he would look at you, it made me feel…strange, to say the least. I could tell that it was getting harder and harder for him to control, and I was afraid of what would happen when that control finally snapped.

“And then I got that call from work. I’d tried so hard to make it so that you two were never left alone together, but I had no choice but to leave. I was worried about what would happen when I was gone, so I tried one last attempt to warn you. But you never saw the part of him that I did; around you, he was always this sweet, innocent Saeran that could do no wrong, so whenever I tried to tell you that he was interested in you, you just laughed and brushed me off. So instead I made you make that promise, that you would let me know immediately if something were to happen.

“The night got later and later, and I still wasn’t finished. But I hadn’t heard from you at all, and that alone was relief enough. I realized I wouldn’t be home for a while, and I didn’t want you waiting up for me, so that’s when I text you and told you to get some sleep. I figured I was in the clear at that point, so I just pushed it from my mind and went back to work.

“But a few hours later, probably close to one, it hit me. I can’t really explain how or why, but I just _knew_ something was up, almost like I could feel it. I tried to text you, but I didn’t get any response. I tried to call Saeran, but still nothing.

“Luckily I finished up right around that time, and as soon as I did I practically flew out of there, but even driving as fast as I did I knew it would be awhile before I made it home. But by the time I did, everything seemed…fine. The lights were off, the house was quiet, and you were fast asleep. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so I figured that maybe I’d panicked for nothing.

 “But when the next morning came and you mentioned that night to me, I knew something was up. And then when I found Saeran’s shirt on the floor, it all just clicked. I knew exactly what happened. But you didn’t, and I knew that if I tried to tell you, there was _no way_ you were going to believe me.

“Saeran, on the other hand, wasn’t very good at hiding it. He was making it painfully obvious, whether he was meaning to or not, but it was clear that he wasn’t willing to admit to it. I knew that there was only one way to get it out of him, but there was no way he would do anything while I was there.

"So, I came up with a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm, any ideas as to what that "strange feeling" Seven talked about is? :3c


	16. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Whoot whoot, another chapter already!! I know, crazy right? Been awhile since I've posted multiple days in a row~ and let me tell you, there is more to come! All of these comments are great lol I love seeing all of your reactions and theories. I hope you like the new chapter! More explanation from Saeyoung, so lots more dialogue~  
> As always, thanks so much for reading, you're all awesome!! <3 Hope everyone's doing well!
> 
> SLATS~

He looked over at you, an almost guilty look in his eyes as he continued, “I knew you weren’t sick, but…I needed _some_ excuse to leave. I knew that with me gone, there was a good chance I would finally be able to catch Saeran red handed, and you would finally believe everything I’d been trying to tell you about him. But…what happened wasn’t at all what I expected.

“I waited outside the door and listened through the whole thing, trying to wait for the right moment to reveal myself, but that moment never came. What I heard made me feel awful…I’d been wrong the whole time, Saeran never wanted to take advantage of you at all. He wasn’t just attracted to you like I thought he was, he actually…”

He trailed off, sighing deeply as his gaze shifted to the floor, “I should have trusted him more; all of that suspicion I’d felt suddenly turned to guilt. Yeah what he did was wrong, and I wasn’t at all happy to hear what’d happened, but…I never realized how badly he was suffering.

“When we first got him out of Mint Eye, it meant so much to me when he agreed to stay with us. I was just so happy to have him back in my life, to have _both_ of you, and I swore from that moment on that I would never let anything happen to either of you. Saeran had already suffered so much, all I wanted was to make sure he would never have to deal with that again, to make sure he was happy. I had no idea I was only making things worse for him…”

You watched his lips pull together in a pained expression, your hand coming up to rest on one of his shoulders and drawing his attention back to you.

“Hey,” You said softly, leaning forward a bit so that your eyes met with his, “You didn’t know, Saeyoung; neither of us did. There’s nothing you could have done about it…”

He let out a sharp breath and shook his head, his voice raising a bit, “But I should have known! He’s my brother, I should have realized something was wrong! I should have never doubted him, I just…I…”

He turned to face you directly, his eyes holding hints of desperation as they looked into yours, “I’m just so afraid of losing you! Even now, sometimes I’m afraid that when I wake up, you’ll just be gone, and…th-that scares me so much…”

You moved forward and wrapped your arms around him, pulling him close to you as he buried his face into the crook of your neck. It wasn’t very often that Saeyoung let his insecurities show; he was always so energetic and bright, and from the surface it seemed hard to believe that he had any insecurities at all.

It wasn’t as if the happy-go-lucky side of him was a façade or anything, but that’s all it was, a side. There were many other sides to Saeyoung that others didn’t know about, as he tended to hide most of his inner thoughts and emotions behind a wall. It was only around you that he would let that wall fall down from time to time, exposing his true feelings.

“I-I’m sorry, I just…” His voice was muffled against your skin, but you could still hear it waver ever so slightly, his hands clutching tightly onto the back of your shirt.

“Shh, it’s okay…” You whispered as you began running your fingers gently through his hair, using your other hand to pull him closer as you embraced one another, “I’m not going anywhere...” He let out a deep sigh at that, and you were relieved to feel him relax a bit.

“Saeyoung…I’m going to ask one more time, and then I promise I’ll stop, but…are you sure about this?”

"Yes,” He spoke suddenly, pulling back just a bit so that he could look at you, his gaze intense as it met with yours. You still couldn’t help but question his response, everything he’d said spurring your thoughts and making you feel unsure all over again. He seemed to notice your apprehension, because he cut you off before you were able to voice your concerns.

“I promise you [MC], this is what I want. I was the one who suggested it, after all. I realize now that everything I thought before was wrong…Saeran was never a threat to me, and if I could have done something sooner, I would have. I know this all seems crazy, believe me I do, but…I just want us to be happy, all of us.

“I’m not going to lie, if it were anyone else, I never would have even considered this, let alone suggested it. But, if it’s Saeran, then…I’m okay with it. No, more than okay, I _want_ this for us. And not because I’m afraid of losing you to him, or because I feel like I have to or anything like that, but because I _know_ that we can all be happy this way. It’ll take some getting used to, I know, but I can just feel that it’ll be worth it in the long run.”

You simply looked at one another for a few moments after he finished, your mind racing as you thought over everything he said. He seemed so sure, his eyes holding a strange light to them, and you knew that his words were honest.

After a long pause you finally sighed, nodding your head and watching as a bright smile spread back across his face. He hugged you tightly, his arms wrapped around your waist as he pressed a soft, quick kiss to your lips.

“Thank you.”

He suddenly stopped, his eyes growing curious as they looked into yours. You were about to ask him what was wrong, but he spoke up before you were able to.

“Are _you_ sure about this?” You simply blinked at him for a moment, initially not understanding what he meant. But as soon as the meaning of his question set in, you found yourself unable to come up with an answer.

“What do you mean?” You already knew what he was asking you, but since you were unsure of how to respond, you ended up answer his question with another question.

“Well, it’s just,” He paused for a moment, tilting his head to the side a bit and seeming to go into thought, “You seem…apprehensive. I mean, I don’t blame you, it’s completely understandable why you would be, it’s just…do you _not_ want this? I realize that I kind of just pushed this onto you all at once, and the last thing I want to do is make you feel pressured into it, so if you don’t want to do this you can just—”

“No!” You answered a bit too quickly, the sudden response seeming to startle him a bit, his eyes growing wide and interested as he looked at you. You could feel your cheeks heating up, and you quickly turned your gaze down in embarrassment, “I-I mean…that’s not it. This is all just happening so fast, and part of me still can’t even believe it. It’s not that I don’t want this too, or that I’m agreeing because I feel obligated to or anything, I just…”

You sighed before looking back up to him, bringing up one of your hands to rest gently on his cheek, “You’re not the only one who’s afraid, you know.”

He seemed confused at this, and you couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh at his expression. “Saeyoung, did it never occur to you that I’m afraid of losing _you_?”

His eyes widened a bit, clearly surprised at your words, “But…why? You know I’d never leave you?”

You smiled softly, a tinge of sadness in your voice as you gazed at him, “But what if I screw things up? What if I ruin things with you somehow, what would I do then? I need you just as much as you need me, Saeyoung. And now, with everything that’s happened with Saeran, what if I mess up with him too? You’re both so important to me, I don’t want to lose either of you, but…now I feel I could lose both of you all at once. And then _I’d_ be the one left alone…”

Your voice grew quiet as you finished, your eyes once again cast down as you clutched the fabric of his shirt loosely in your hand. To Saeyoung, it always seemed like such a given that he would never leave your side, so he never seemed to take into account that you might be battling the same fears.

But what he didn’t realize was that’s how _you_ felt, as well; each of you knew that you would always be together, yet at the same time, you were each terrified of losing the other. And not only that, but now you felt that you were at risk of losing Saeran, too.

A hand found its way under your chin, tilting your head up gently so that your gaze met with his once again. His eyes were soft and caring as they looked into yours, his voice managing to calm your worried thoughts, “Why didn’t you tell me this before? I never realized you felt this way…”

You couldn’t help but sigh contentedly as his hand moved to rest on your cheek, once of your own coming up to grasp it lightly, “I guess I just didn’t want to worry you…”

He smiled softly and shook his head, his thumb rubbing back and forth on your skin, “From now on, whenever you get these feelings, please tell me, okay?” You nodded as you nuzzled into his touch, watching as his eyes lit up, a bright smile making its way onto his face.

“Good, because I’m not going anywhere either. And if you’re ever worried that I am, I’ll just have to prove it to you~!”

He suddenly tackled you back onto the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around you as he started tickling your sides. You burst into laughter as you tried to wriggle from his grasp, but his fingers were unrelenting.

“Pffft ahahaha, S-Saeyoung, stop it!!” His laughter mixed with your own, clearly enjoying himself, and at any other point in time you would have found it cute. But at the moment you were too focused on escaping, your hands pushing against him as you tried your best to break free. Luckily you didn’t have to; he stopped after a few moments, simply holding you tightly as he nuzzled his face into your neck.

You could feel his wide grin against your skin as he chuckled, his voice doting and playful, “God, so cute~.” His smile was beaming as he pulled back to look at you, and you couldn’t help but smile back, giggling when he pressed a kiss to the tip of your nose.

He suddenly looked to the side, his attention turning toward the dresser and seeming to fixate on something. You followed his gaze curiously, your eyes landing on the clean clothes folded neatly on the top where you’d left them.

“Taking a shower?”

You knew that he already knew the answer, but he asked regardless, his head tilted slightly as he looked back to you. Something about the way he asked was strange, the atmosphere around the two of you seeming to take a sudden, drastic turn.

You raised an eyebrow as you nodded, the slight, subtle grin on his face always a dead giveaway that he was up to something. You couldn’t help but eye him suspiciously, your heart speeding up a bit as his hold on you tightened.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Didn’t you just take a shower a little bit ago?” After the mess that he and Saeran had made, both in the kitchen and of themselves, they’d each headed off to the bathroom to clean up before the three of you sat down to dinner.

He flashed you an innocent smile, immediately contradicted by the low, sensual tone in his voice, “Maybe I want to get extra clean.”

The look in his eyes told you that “getting clean” was the last thing on his mind.


	17. Getting Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope everyone's doing well! Look at this, three chapters in a row! I know, I'm on a roll lol all according to plan~  
> Just wanted to give a forewarning, but if you couldn't already tell, this chapter contains smut. Most of you seemed to already guess that from the last chapter, though~ hope you guys enjoy ;3  
> Oh, and Merry Christmas Eve!! I hope everyone has a great, stress free day today!
> 
> SLATS~

You couldn’t help as your body began to heat up slightly, the look in his eyes making you fidget in your seat.

“Well then, who am I to say no?” You leaned forward a bit, your voice soft and seductive as you brushed your lips against his. He closed the distance a moment later, but barely applied any pressure, instead flicking his tongue out to run teasingly along your bottom lip.

Right as you tried to deepen the kiss he pulled away completely, a devilish smirk on his face as he looked at you; he suddenly stood up, beginning to make his way across the room before you even had the chance to say anything. He stopped as he opened the door, turning to look back at you over his shoulder, “Go on ahead, I’ll meet you there in a minute.”

He winked before stepping out into the hallway, leaving you there to watch after him longingly.

Boy did he _love_ to tease you.

You scurried out of bed and over to the dresser, scooping the clothes into your arms before practically rushing to the master bathroom. As you began to strip out of your clothes from the previous day, you turned the hot water on in the shower, watching as the steam began to fill the room and fog up the mirrors.

You stepped in after a moment, a deep sigh leaving you as you adjusted the temperature to your liking; your muscles began to relax almost immediately as you stood there, enjoying the feeling of the warm water washing over you.

You weren’t sure how long it was before the soft “click” of the door lock meet your ears. You were in the process of rinsing the conditioner out of your hair, watching as the slick, bubbly substance pooled at your feet, only to wash down the drain a moment later. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped loosely around your waist from behind, making you jump a bit as a low chuckle sounded in your ear.

“Sorry, did I scare you?”

You slowly turned around, your eyes meeting with bright gold, and you couldn’t help but smile as you pressed your hands to his bare chest, “I was starting to think you changed your mind.”

He smirked as his hold on you tightened, pulling your body flush against his, “I would never.”

His lips were on yours in a matter of seconds, the kiss starting off soft and sweet as you moved to wrap your arms around his neck. He pulled back just a bit, his hot breath on your lips as he gazed at you, his eyes filled with love and desire. You tangled your fingers in his now wet hair, your heart skipping a beat as you looked at each other. There was no need for words; each of you knew how badly you wanted one another.

He began to ghost his fingers up and down your back lightly, making you shiver and arch into his every touch. He closed the distance yet again, this time much more forcefully than the last. It was raw and passionate, his tongue pushing past your parted lips, the sudden change causing your back to hit against the wall of the shower.

He took the opportunity to hold you against it, his body pressed to yours as the kiss grew more and more heated. You could feel the temperature around you continue to rise, although the shower was no longer the cause. You moaned softly into the kiss as his hands started to roam over your body, caressing every inch of skin in their wake. You couldn’t help the soft mewl that left you lips as he began kneading your breasts, his fingers moving to brush over and gently pinch at your nipples. You broke the kiss as you tilted your head back, your eyes falling closed on instinct as a dull ache began making its way through your hips.

He stopped his movements suddenly, much to your dismay, your eyes fluttering back open to see what was wrong. That’s when you noticed that his attention seemed to have latched onto something, a strange look in his eyes; it took you a moment, but you quickly realized what he must have been looking at. He let out a sharp, deep breath as he brought his hand up to your neck, fingers slowly brushing over the dark mark you knew was still present on your skin.

You opened your mouth to say something, worried that he was upset, but the words were completely taken from you.

Something in him…changed.

You couldn’t explain how you knew, but it was as if you could feel the sudden shift in attitude, a strange light making its way into his eyes. You weren’t sure what to expect, but you definitely weren’t prepared as he leaned forward suddenly, his lips latching onto your neck.

“A-ah!” You yelped in surprise as he sucked harshly, his teeth sinking into your skin a bit, and the sudden wave of pleasure and pain almost making your knees give out. Your body jolted on its own as his nails began to scrape lightly down your stomach at an agonizingly slow pace, his mouth leaving your neck only for his lips to brush against your ear a moment later.

“Do you want me?” His voice came out in a hot, lustful whisper, the deep tone making you shiver.

“Y-yes,” It took you a moment to gather the word, yet you still managed to stumble over it, your heart beating loudly in your ears.

“How badly?”

One of his hands suddenly slipped between your thighs, an unintentionally loud moan leaving you as he started to slide his fingers back and forth between your folds, his thumb rubbing teasingly against your clit.

“I-I want you so bad, Saeyoung…!” You couldn’t help the desperation that began to seep into your voice, your legs shaking as you pressed harder back into the wall for support. He chuckled lowly in your ear as he slipped two of his fingers inside of you, beginning to push them in and out slowly.

“What’s the magic word~?” He leaned down, nibbling and leaving open mouthed kisses along your neck and chest, his free hand once again moving to play with one of your breasts. You could feel his breath against your skin, adding to the heat of the water that continued to wash over the both of you. His tongue suddenly flicked out to slide over one of your nipples, bringing the sensitive bud into his mouth as he began to suck, his teeth grazing against it ever so slightly.

“P-please Saeyoung,” You ran your shaky hands down his chest, the water making his skin slick to the touch, “Please just take me...” You slowly dragged your hands lower, your eyes following their path as you ran your fingers over his ever present erection. He let out a shaky breath as you wrapped your fingers around the shaft, his movements faltering for a moment as he pressed his head to your chest, wet hair brushing against your skin.

You began to pump your hand along his length, the water making the motion swift and fluid as you gradually quickened your pace. You could hear him groan lowly in his throat, his hips jerking as you stopped to run slow circles over the head, your thumb brushing lightly over the slit as beads of precum started to appear.

He suddenly grabbed your wrist, surprising you a bit as he pulled your hand away slowly. He pulled back to look at you, his eyes clouded with lust as they gazed into yours, a soft smirk playing on his lips. You shivered slightly as his fingers left you, the loss of contact only causing your body to ache even more. His hand found its way to the back of your knee, suddenly hoisting your leg up and spreading it to give him more access, his eyes not once leaving yours.

There was so much longing, so much desire in those eyes, and you knew that he wanted you just as much as you wanted him. He repositioned himself as he pressed closer to you, his hips suddenly between yours as he used his free hand to line up with your entrance. You bit your lip as you felt the tip push into you slowly; your body knew what was coming, your heart speeding up in anticipation.

“Ready?” His voice was deep and husky, his hands gripping you tightly as he steadied himself, and it was clear that he was straining to keep still. You opened your mouth to respond, but it seemed that forming the words was impossible, leaving you to simply nod instead. You moaned lowly as he began to push up into you, your own hips slowly coming down to meet with his. He stopped once he was inside of you fully, a shaky breath leaving him as his grip on you tightened, nails digging into your skin ever so slightly.

He stayed still for a few moments to give you time to adjust, even though you didn’t really need it.

“I-I’m fine, Saeyoung,” You spoke up, your voice wavering slightly as you moved your hips down against his, “D-don’t hold back…” He let out a breathy laugh, his voice low as he smirked at you seductively.

“Those are dangerous words.”

He started to pull out only to snap his hips forward suddenly, thrusting into you hard. Your head fell back with a loud moan as you threw your arms around his shoulders, clinging to him tightly. He repeated the action as he pressed his lips to your neck, and you could feel his smirk against your skin.

“You should think twice before saying things like that…”

He started thrusting into you over and over again, rough and deep as he quickened his pace. You couldn’t hold back the loud, unabashed moans and cries of pleasure that began to fill the small space, echoing off of the walls as your hips came down to meet each of his thrusts.

His free hand suddenly found its way to your other leg, lifting you off of the floor completely as you wrapped both of them tightly around his waist, pulling his hips further into yours. He held you up against the wall for support, his arms wrapped around you tightly as he stopped to grind his hips into you. You let out a long, drawn out moan as he pushed against your sweet spot, his movements immediately shifting to hit it dead on.

He alternated between rough and fast to slow, deep thrusts, the overwhelming sensations making your mind go completely blank. Your entire body felt like it was on fire, the loud, heavy panting and lustful moans in your ear only managing to make you feel even hotter. His lips were suddenly on yours, his tongue sliding against yours in a hot, passionate kiss. Your moans mixed together as he ravaged your body, your back sliding against the wall as the sounds of wet skin against skin filled your ears.

After a while you could feel your lower stomach tightening, that familiar tingling sensation jolting through your body, and you knew you were reaching your limit.

“S-Saeyoung, I can’t—!” You could tell by his increasingly rough, frantic thrusts that he was losing himself as well, the two of you growing closer and closer to your release as your bodies moved together. A few more thrusts and you’re sent flying over the edge, your head thrown back as you call out his name in one final strained cry of pleasure.

Your toes curl as you drag his hips closer, forcing him as deep inside of you as possible as you ride out your orgasm. You can feel yourself tightening down around him, and that seems to be the breaking point; your name leaves his lips in a loud moan, his hips thrusting hard into yours, and you can feel his cock pulsating inside of you as he fills you completely.

He thrusts a few more times, each slower than the last before coming to a complete stop. His head falls on your shoulder as you both pant loudly, trying your best to catch your breath. Your legs feel like jelly as he lowers you back down, and you have to hold onto him for support as your feet touch the wet floor.

Your body continues to shake from the intensity of your orgasm, each of you taking a moment as you come down from your high; its several minutes before you’re able to breathe normally again, finally managing to stand on your own, although with some difficulty.

You let out a deep sigh as Saeyoung wraps his arms around you tightly, pulling you close once again as the water washes over the both of you. He lets out a soft hum of approval, drawing your attention back up to him; his eyes are loving as they gaze down into yours, a tired, goofy smile on his face, and you can’t help but laugh softly as you rest your head against his chest.

“We should probably _actually_ get cleaned up now,” You speak up after a moment, pulling back a bit to smile up at him.

“You’re probably right,” He chuckles softly before a big, cheeky grin spreads across his face, “It’s a good thing I decided to join you~.” You can’t help but laugh as you roll your eyes, leaning up to give him a quick kiss before setting about getting clean.

 

You emerged from the shower feeling even more exhausted than before, for obvious reasons; although, you had to admit that you did feel more relaxed, at least. By the time the two of you finished up, it was already almost midnight.

You peeked out into the main room to see that it was still empty, yet after a quick glance around, you saw that Saeran’s jacket was once again hung up in its spot by the door. You figured he must have gotten home just recently, and headed off to his room upon seeing that neither you nor Saeyoung were around. You wondered briefly if he’d heard the two of you at all, and part of you wanted to check and make sure he was okay, but the silence from his side of the house told you that he might have already been asleep. That, or busy working on something; either way, you didn’t want to bother him, and ended up deciding that it would be best to check on him in the morning.

You made your way back to the bedroom, Saeyoung following closely behind you and falling back onto the bed with a loud sigh. You chuckled softly as you looked over to him, flicking off the bedroom light before making your way to join him on the bed.

You crawled underneath the thick comforter, enjoying the warmth as you curled up at his side. His arms found their way around you within a matter of seconds, his head coming to rest on top of yours as he pulled you close. You could hear his heart beat as you lay your head on his chest, a soft smiling coming to your lips as you closed your eyes, simply listening contently as you relaxed into his warm embrace.

He pressed as soft kiss to the top of your head as you slowly began to doze off, your senses becoming more and more hazy as the exhaustion washed over you.

“[MC]…?” You could hear his quiet voice, muffled slightly by your hair as he suddenly spoke up.

You looked up to him sleepily, his eyes soft and caring as they gazed into yours, “Hn?”

He paused for a moment, simply looking at you as a sweet smile made its way onto his face; you could feel his fingers running gently through your hair as he leaned forward, placing a quick, chaste kiss to your lips.

“I love you so much…” The words came out in a whisper, and you couldn’t help but smile back as you moved to nuzzle into his chest, his scent enveloping you as you wrapped your arms around him as well.

“I love you too, Saeyoung.” With that the two of you drifted off into a peaceful sleep, your dreams filled with sweet thoughts of one another.


	18. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!! I hope everyone is doing well, and I hope you all have awesome, stress free days today!! Oh, and I have some special news! I am currently in the process of writing a...wait for it...Christmas Special! This chapter isn't a part of it, but the next few are going to be! It'll be coming in parts because it's way too long to post as one full chapter, and I plan to upload them at several points throughout the day to celebrate Christmas!  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, and as always, thanks so much for reading!! <333
> 
> SLATS~

You sat sprawled across the couch as you browsed aimlessly through the collection of movies and shows on Netflix, not once finding anything that seemed to peek your interest.

It’d been several weeks since everything that had happened; not only had you slept with Saeran on accident and discovered his true feelings for you, but you’d ended up agreeing to bring him into you and Saeyoung’s relationship. It all sounded so crazy when you looked back on it, especially considering it’d all happened over the course of two days. Since then, things had become very…normal.

_Too_ normal.

It was as if everything went back to the way it’d been before; Saeyoung and Saeran were back to their usual antics, and overall your relationship with both of them hadn’t really changed at all. And that was the problem.

Not only that, but it was as if Saeran was purposely staying away from you. He avoided the living room like the plague when you were in there alone, and the only time you ever really saw him consistently was when the three of you ate dinner together.

Now that you thought about it, he only ever seemed to appear when Saeyoung was also around, which was definitely strange for him. Usually he would always jump at the opportunity to be around when it was only you, but now that seemed like the last thing he wanted.

You thought in the beginning that he would just need some time to recover and get used to everything, but it was becoming more and more clear that time wasn’t helping him in the least bit. If anything, it seemed that the more time that passed only led to him growing more distant toward you, and you couldn’t help but feel a little hurt because of it.

You tried to convince yourself that he wasn’t doing it on purpose, but…this was honestly what you were afraid of. The last thing you wanted was to ruin your relationship with him, and you thought for sure that things would be fixed when you said yes to Saeyoung’s proposal, but as the days went by you found that you were second guessing your decision more and more.

Had you made a mistake, was this really not the right thing to do?

You couldn’t help the knot that formed in the pit of your stomach every time this thought crossed into your mind.

“Hey, [MC],” You were snapped out of your thoughts as your boyfriend leaned over the back of the couch, your eyes moving to meet with his golden ones, “Saeran says that dinner’s almost done. You ready to eat?”

Your worried thoughts had completely ruined your appetite, but you nodded regardless, not wanting him to worry; besides, you hadn’t really eaten all day, so you knew that you at least needed to try and get something down. You turned off the TV before standing up and stretching to relieve your stiff muscles, watching as Saeyoung made his way over to the dining table. You followed after him a moment later, taking up one of the seats as he disappeared off into the kitchen, probably to help Saeran.

The two of them emerged a moment later, setting the food and plates up on the table before taking their seats as well; looked like Saeran had made some kind of fish and rice, the delicious smell filling the room almost instantly. You quietly thanked him for the food before beginning to make your plate, the only other sound in the room that of silverware scrapping against porcelain.

Saeyoung struck up a conversation, something about some new project he was working on, but you weren’t really paying attention. You couldn’t help as you zoned out a bit, prodding uninterestedly at your food as your thoughts began to drift off once again.

Saeran had seemed so happy when you told him how you felt and agreed to Saeyoung’s idea, so why was he acting so strangely now? Was he uncomfortable with the situation? Did he regret it?

Maybe he’d looked back on everything and realized his feelings for you weren’t as strong as he’d thought they were? Maybe he didn’t actually—

“Hey,” You weren’t sure how long it was that you’d been staring off, and it took you a moment to realize someone was trying to talk to you. Your gaze shifted up from your untouched food, and you were a bit surprised when you saw that the one addressing you was Saeran. “Is everything okay?”

You tried to keep your composure, but you couldn’t help but become a bit flustered at the sudden question, “Y-yeah, I’m fine. I just…” You trailed off when you noticed the look he was giving you; he frowned, his brow knitted together as he stared at you with intense, questioning eyes.

“I’m just…tired.” It was a lie, and you were pretty sure everyone at the table knew it as soon as it left your mouth. You watched as Saeran’s lips pursed into a frown, and you knew he wasn’t buying it at all, his expression growing worried and suspicious. You realized that Seven was being oddly quiet, and you glanced over to see that he was watching the two of you, an interested look in his eyes.

You could tell that Saeran was about to say something, but Saeyoung cut him off before he was able to, his attention turning over to you.

“Yeah, you did say earlier that you haven’t been feeling well the past few days. Maybe after we eat you should try and get some rest?” It took everything you had not to look at him in confusion; you hadn’t said anything like that to him, what was he talking about?

And then it hit you; was he trying to cover for you?

You nodded absently and let out a soft hum, your eyes turning back down to your plate as you tried to move on from the topic. Luckily you didn’t have to say anything else, because Seven immediately struck up another conversation with his brother, forcing his attention away from you.

Did he know what was going through your head? You hadn’t mentioned it at all, but you wondered if maybe he’d been able to pick up on it on his own. Knowing him, that was probably the case; even if he didn’t know exactly what was wrong, he always seemed to know when something was bothering you.

You simply sat there and listened to their various conversation topics, trying your best to force some food down to not seem as suspicious. You could feel Saeran’s eyes on you occasionally, but you couldn’t bring yourself to meet them, knowing that he would probably try and ask you what was wrong again.

The room grew quiet for a while as the three of you ate, focusing all of your attention on the food before you. You were just about finished when you felt the air around you change suddenly; you glanced over to Saeyoung to see him straightening himself in his chair, and you realized he was about to say something.

“So,” He cleared his throat as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table as he clasped his hands in front of his face, “Have you two done anything? You know, since the last time.”

Your eyes grew wide as they snapped over, your entire body turning in your chair to face him. The sound of Saeran’s fork clanking against his plate made you jump, and you watched as he started coughing, patting his hand on his chest to try and force his food down.

He recovered a moment later, his eyes wide and shocked as he stared at his brother, and his voice coming out a little louder than he’d probably intended, “N-no, of course not!”

You looked back and forth between the two of them, completely caught off guard and not knowing what to do in the slightest. The next words out of Saeyoung’s mouth definitely did not make things any better.

“Why not?” He leaned forward a bit more, his eyes curious as he stared at his brother, head tilted slightly.

What the hell was he doing??

Saeran simply blinked for a moment, clearly not able to process the question at first. He was very visibly flustered, his cheeks growing as red as a tomato as he stiffened in his seat, “W-what?”

Saeyoung raised his eyebrows in amusement, a barely visible smirk making its way onto his lips as he repeated the question, making sure to emphasize his words, “Why haven’t you done anything since then?” You watched as Saeran’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly, as if he either couldn’t find the words, or didn’t know how to say them.

Noticing his dilemma, Seven continued on instead, “We all agreed to this, and it seems to me like you’re the only one whose not going along with it. Is this not what you wanted? Don’t tell me your feelings went away so quickly?”

You knew that he was just egging him on, but you couldn’t for the life of you figure out what he was trying to accomplish.

“No, that’s not it!” Saeran shouted suddenly, seeming to surprise even himself as he quickly shut his mouth, swallowing harshly as he tried to regain his composure.

His face only continued to heat up as he glanced over at you, only to avert his gaze a second later, “It’s not like that at all, I-I just…I don’t…” He stumbled all over his words as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, only seeming to get more and more flustered by the second; he started fidgeting in his chair, his eyes staring intensely down at the table as he refused to meet either of your gazes.

“I-I just…I need to go to the bathroom!” He jumped up from his chair suddenly, the force of the action almost knocking it over as it scraped loudly against the floor. He practically bolted out of the room at that, but you knew very well he wasn’t going to the bathroom, the sound of his bedroom door locking a moment later confirming your suspicions.

Saeyoung practically burst out laughing at that, having to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle himself as he tried to calm down.

“What the hell was that!” You threw your arms out in exasperation as you looked at him, a wide grin spreading across his face as his eyes met with yours, “What do you think you’re doing?!”

He let out a deep breath as he finally calmed his hysterics, his elbow propped up on the table as he rest his head in his hand, his attention turned to you fully. “Look [MC], I’m not stupid. You know I can tell when you’re upset, and it’s only been getting worse the past week. You weren’t going to say anything, so I had to be the one to do it.”

You’d already figured that he noticed something was up, but you could feel your face heat up regardless, his words still somehow managing to catch you off guard.

You weren’t really sure how to respond, so he took the que and continued with his explanation, “I know what you’ve been thinking, and I can tell you right now that it’s not true. It’s not that Saeran changed his mind about all of this or anything, he’s just…difficult. This kind of stuff is all still new to him, plus add on the fact that he’s stubborn as all hell. Not only does he not know what to do, but _because_ of that he reverts back to the only thing he _does_ know. Sometimes he just needs a little bit of a push to break out of that pattern. Just let me talk to him, okay?”

You couldn’t help but feel skeptical; you were worried that if either you or Saeyoung pushed too hard, you would just end up scaring him away. That’s why you hadn’t said anything, why you were just leaving him be and hoping he would come around on his own. But that didn’t seem to be working, and you couldn’t deny the fact that Seven knew his brother much better than you did.

You let out a deep sigh before nodding slowly, figuring it was at least worth a shot, “Okay.” You suddenly felt a hand resting under your chin, tilting your head up a bit so that your eyes met with bright gold. He smiled sweetly as he leaned forward, pressing a soft, passionate kiss to your lips.

It only lasted a few moments before he pulled away, pushing back his chair as he stood up and stretched, “Do you mind cleaning up the table? I have something I need to take care of.”

You nodded before standing up to collect the dishes, flashing him a soft smile, “Yeah go ahead, I got it.”

He disappeared from the room a moment later, and you set about washing the plates and bringing the leftover food to the kitchen. It took about half an hour for you to get everything cleaned up, and as soon as you were done you made your way back to the living room; you fell back onto the couch with a loud sigh as you flicked the TV back on, putting a random movie on Netflix as you tried to relax and calm your thoughts.


	19. Grocery Run (Christmas Special Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! I know I said this earlier, but Merry Christmas!! Or if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you're enjoying the holidays!! And I hope everyone's having a great day <3  
> As promised, here is the first part of the Christmas Special! I'm not entirely sure yet how many parts there are gonna be;;; I currently have three written, but I'm not quite finished yet, so I guess we'll see!  
> I hope you like part one, and as always, thanks so much for reading!
> 
> SLATS~

A couple hours of mindless entertainment passed by, and even though it wasn’t that interesting, you were glad to at least have some sort of distraction.

You were curled up in a throw blanket, all of the lights off as you watched the end credits begin to scroll onto the screen, when a loud bang sounded from behind you. You jumped in your seat, completely caught off guard as your attention snapped back to the source of the noise; there was Saeyoung, standing proudly next to a large box as he looked over to you, a wide grin on his face.

You gave him a confused look as he flicked on the light, your interest peaked as you got up to see what he was doing.

“What’s this?” You asked as you made your way over to him, pointing at the large storage box now sitting in the middle of the floor. He simply nodded towards it, motioning for you to open it, and you couldn’t help as your curiosity got the better of you.

You kneeled down and pulled off the plastic lid, but what you found inside only managed to confuse you even more.

“…Christmas decorations?” You raised an eyebrow as you glanced up to him, not quite understanding what you were looking at.

“Yep!” He chuckled as he looked at you matter-of-factly, his hands resting on his hips, “Don’t tell me you haven’t looked at a calendar recently? Christmas is this weekend!”

Your eyes widened in shock, his words completely catching you off guard; you knew that Christmas had to be coming up sometime soon, but you had no idea it was _that_ soon. How hadn’t you realized?

“W-what, are you sure?” You stood up quickly and pulled your phone out of your pocket to check the date, only to see that he was right.

“What?” He laughed as he shook his head, his arms crossed against his chest in a fake pouty stance, “You think I was lying?”

“No, I just…” You trailed off as you looked back down, staring absently at the many decorations filling the box, “I can’t believe I didn’t realize.”

A thought suddenly crossed your mind, and you couldn’t help the confusion that seeped into your voice as you glanced back up at him, “Wait…I thought you didn’t like to celebrate Christmas?” He seemed a bit surprised by the question at first, simply blinking a few times as he stared at you.

“Well…” He glanced over towards the other side of the house, towards Saeran’s room you guessed, and that’s when it all clicked.

“I never used to celebrate, because all I could think about on Christmas was Saeran. We never really got to have a Christmas when we were younger…I tried my best to make him happy during those times, but it was never the kind of thing you always see on TV, like what other people have. Because of that I always sort of hated the holiday…all I could ever think about during this time of year was him, and how I hoped that wherever he was, he would be happy and celebrating like everyone else. So I would always shut myself away from the rest of the world and just be alone, because I couldn’t stand to be out around other people. How could I possibly celebrate when I didn’t know how he was doing?”

You couldn’t help but frown at his words, a sudden pang of sadness hitting you and making your stomach sink. You should have realized that was why, and you felt a bit guilty that you didn’t figure it out sooner. But right as you were about to apologize for bringing it up, he simply shook his head and smiled softly, as if already knowing what you were about to say.

“But that’s not the point,” He stepped up to you, grabbing your hands in his as he held them gently, “I don’t need to be afraid of Christmas anymore, you showed me that. After meeting you, I realized that I didn’t want to be alone anymore. And now that I have Saeran back, and I have you at my side, I want to have a real Christmas. One where we can all celebrate and be happy.”

He smiled brightly at that as he looked at you, and you couldn’t help but smile back, his words making your chest tighten.

“That sounds like a great idea, Saeyoung.” You leaned forward to give him a quick kiss, but right as you were about to pull away he threw his arms tightly around your waist; he dipped you back, the sudden action making you yelp in surprise as his lips met yours in a passionate kiss.

He pulled back a moment later, still holding you in his arms as he looked down at you with a wide, happy grin, “Wanna help me decorate?” You couldn’t help but laugh at how cute and eager he was, his happiness always managing to be so contagious.

“Of course, I would love to!”

 

“U-uh, [MC]?” You had just finished placing the small snowy village to your liking when you heard Saeyoung’s voice call out from the other room.

You stepped over the strands of sparkly garland at your feet that you had yet to hang up, peeking your head through the doorway to the main room to see what he needed, “Yeah Saeyoung, what’s up?”

Your eyes suddenly landed on him, and you couldn’t hold back your laughter at the sight before you; he was sitting on the floor next to the tree, his entire body completely tangled up in a strand of colored Christmas lights.

You burst into laughter, having to hold onto the frame of the door to keep from doubling over, “Oh my god Saeyoung, how did you even manage that??”

He tried to put on a fake pouty face, but it was ruined almost immediately as he started laughing, too. “I don’t really know, but a little help would be greatly appreciated.” He flashed you an innocent smile, looking completely helpless as he tried to hold out his hands to you, only to be restrained by the lights tangled around his arms.

You finally managed to calm yourself down after a few minutes, soft chuckles still leaving you as you made your way over to him. You kneeled down next to him as you started untangling the lights bit by bit, finally managing to unwrap him completely after about 5 minutes of maneuvering around.

You dropped the lights in a head next to you as you let out a deep sigh, laughing once again as you shook your head, “How about _I_ do the tree?”

He rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed, a slightly embarrassed look on his face as he nodded, “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” He suddenly jumped up and made his way over to the box of decorations, leaning down and beginning to dig through it for something.

“But I want to help put on the ornaments at least!” He pulled out a smaller box and opened it up, grabbing something in his hand before looking back at you with a wide grin. He let the object dangle in his hand so you could see it; it was a cat shaped ornament with a small button on the back, and as he pushed it the eyes lit up a bright yellow, a high pitched “mew” coming from it.

You couldn’t help but laugh yet again at the happy look in his eyes, watching as he placed it back in the box before pushing it over towards you, “I’ve been collecting these for years, but I’ve never actually gotten the chance to use them before.”

He looked back down into the large box and sifted absently through the decorations; his eyes suddenly lit up, his expression changing to one of excitement as he snatched something out of the box, immediately hiding it from your view.

You eyed him suspiciously as he stood up, and you could tell by the look on his face that he was up to something.

“I’ll be right back,” He gave you an innocent smile as he started backing out of the room, “Just keep working on the decorating, kay?”

You opened your mouth to ask what he was doing, but he turned and walked right out of the room before you were able to, leaving you to sit there and wonder what he was up to. You simply shrugged after a moment, figuring that you’d find out soon enough, and just went back to working on the tree.

You’d finally finished wrapping the lights and garland around the tree after about 10 minutes, making sure to leave the box of ornaments untouched, just as Seven had asked. You went about putting up some more decorations around the room; some garland here, some twinkle lights there, a giant plushy snowman by the couch.

For someone who never celebrated Christmas, Saeyoung sure had gathered up _a lot_ of decorations.

Maybe he’d been saving them in the hopes that he’d get his real Christmas one day too? You couldn’t help but smile sadly as that thought crossed into your mind, wondering just how many years he’d spent alone during the holidays.

You were glad that you were able to end that cycle.

You’d just finished washing your hands after a bathroom break and laughing at your reflection in the mirror, pieces of garland and fake snow strewn about your hair and clothes. You headed off to the kitchen to grab something to drink, but you stopped dead as soon as you stepped through the doorway.

“Pffft!” You quickly slapped a hand over your mouth to try and hold back the laughter that was threatening to burst out, your eyes landing on the person standing at the counter. He had his arms crossed, a pouty look on his face as he huffed, and a pair of reindeer antlers sitting begrudgingly on top of his red hair.

He jumped as soon as he saw you, his face going beat red as his wide blue eyes met with yours, and that was all it took to send you flying into another fit of laughter.

His lips pursed as he let out another loud huff, a look of complete embarrassment making its way onto his face, “H-hey, don’t laugh! Saeyoung’s making me wear these stupid things!”

“Oh my god Saeran you look adorable.” You wiped your eyes as your laughter began to die down, his embarrassed blush only making him look even cuter.

“R-really?” He seemed surprised at first before glancing off to the side, a look of half-hearted agitation on his face as he grumbled, “I guess they’re not _that_ bad…”

He leaned back against the counter and cleared his throat, the air around the two of you suddenly turning a bit awkward, “So uh…do you know what’s up with Saeyoung? He’s acting really weird.” Even though it was obvious to you that Saeran wasn’t acting like his usual self, it was still a relief that he was at least trying to strike up a conversation, rather than just hurrying out of the room like he’d been doing so often recently.

“He’s just excited for the holidays. This is the first time he’s ever actually wanted to celebrate, so he’s kind of going all out.”

You watched as he raised an eyebrow, his head tilted slightly, and it was as if he was speaking more to himself than to you, “Holidays? Oh right, Christmas would be around this time, wouldn’t it…”

You nodded as you made your way over to the fridge to grab a can of PhD Pepper, only to find that it was the last one.

“Damn,” You murmured absently, “Looks like I’ll have to run out and get more.”

You hadn’t even realized that he was paying attention, so you were surprised when he spoke up, his voice suddenly much closer than it was before.

“Mind…if I go with you?”

You couldn’t help as you looked over at him with wide eyes, jumping a bit when you saw that he was standing literally _right_ next to you. For a moment you wondered if maybe you’d heard him right; he’d been avoiding you so much recently that the fact he wanted to join you was definitely shocking. But you weren’t about to pass on the opportunity, especially when he was the one suggesting it.

“Y-yeah, of course!” Your voice came out a bit more excited than you’d intended, and the soft smile he gave only managed to make you even more surprised.

“Let me just tell Saeyoung we’re heading out, okay?” He nodded as you turned to make your way out of the room, your mind completely racing with confusion, excitement, and relief.

“Saeyoung?” You called out as you made your way back into the main room, watching as he emerged a second later.

“What’s up?” He stopped as he looked at the tree, motioning towards it with a hum of approval, “That looks really good!”

You smiled proudly at the compliment, “Thank you! Oh, Saeran and I are going to head out to the store to grab some stuff, I just wanted to let you know.”

His eyes suddenly lit up, “Oh? That’s perfect, I can finish up the decorating while you guys are gone! Except for the tree of course, I want us to do that together~.”

He tilted his head slightly, an interested look making its way into his eyes, “Was Saeran the one who suggested this, by chance?”

You simply blinked as you looked at him, and it took you a few seconds to realize what he was asking, “Oh, well I said I needed to run to the store to pick something up, and he asked if he could come with me.”

He nodded as he hummed softly, a bright, knowing smile spreading across his face, but he didn’t say anything more on the subject. It was clear that he was thinking something, or rather he _knew_ something, but right as you were about to ask, Saeran came into the room.

He completely stopped as he took a step through the door, his eyes wide and filled with awe as they scanned over the room.

“Wow…you really weren’t kidding when you said he was going all out.”

You watched as Saeyoung took a step towards him gingerly, his voice hopeful yet slightly hesitant, “What do you think?”

Saeran simply stood there for a moment as he continued to look around, as if assessing his surroundings, an interested look in his eyes.

“I…” he trailed off before looking back to his brother, a soft smile playing on his lips, “I like it. It’s nice.”

Saeyoung let out a deep sigh of relief at this, a big, bright smile spreading across his face as he clapped his hands together, “Good! While you guys are out I’m gonna finish getting everything set up here, and then we can all decorate the tree when you get back~.”

You nodded and smiled back, grabbing your coat and one of your scarves from beside the door, figuring that it would probably be pretty cold outside. Saeran did the same, slipping on his leather jacket and discarding the antlers, much to Saeyoung’s dismay, before you both exchanged goodbyes and headed out.


	20. The Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for part two!! So glad to see you guys are enjoying the first part :D I wasn't expecting many people to read today, so thank you so much for taking the time to! And thank you for all of the Christmas wishes!  
> Hope everyone is still doing well, and I hope you enjoy the second part of the Christmas Special!
> 
> SLATS~

You ran to the grocery store first to pick up some PhD Pepper, among other food items you knew you were almost out of. Saeran kept grabbing ingredients for something and throwing them into the cart, but whenever you asked what they were for, he just avoided the question.

You were just finishing putting all of the bags into the back of the trunk when Saeran tapped your shoulder, causing your attention to shift over to him.

“Hey,” He spoke up as you closed the door to the trunk, turning to face him fully and tilting your head to the side in curiosity, “Can we go to the mall?”

You simply blinked for a moment, wondering if you’d heard him right; he typically didn’t like to go out that often, and when he did it was normal for him to avoid places that had large crowds.

“The mall?” You simply repeated it after a moment, mainly wanting conformation that that was what he’d actually said.

He nodded nonchalantly, but didn’t offer any further explanation, “Yeah, the mall.” You shrugged after a moment and smiled, figuring that it would be a good chance to pick up some last minute Christmas gifts, especially considering you’d completely forgotten it was coming so soon.

You’d ordered some things awhile back on Cyber Monday, because you typically did all of your shopping online, but you thought it might be nice to see what kind of deals were going on in store.

The ride there was pretty quiet, and although it still felt a little awkward, you couldn’t help but be happy that Saeran was actually with you. It’d felt like so long since you’d been able to spend time with him, and simply having him there with you helped to ease your anxieties, especially considering he was the one to suggest it.

After about 20 minutes of driving you finally made it to your destination, the two of you getting out and making your way into the large, two story mall. It was completely decked out for the holidays; there were decorations everywhere, including a huge tree in the middle of the building that reached all the way up to the top. Not only that, but the entire place seemed to smell of cinnamon and vanilla, plus there were various Christmas carols playing over the speakers.

The entire place just felt so happy and festive, and you couldn’t help but smile as the two of you walked around, especially considering the fact that Saeran seemed completely mesmerized by everything. There were several points in time that he’d stopped in his tracks to admire some decorations, especially when the two of you came upon the tree, and you had to stifle your giggles at how cute he looked.

You were right about a lot of the stores having big holiday sales; almost every window had giant sale advertisements for “last minute gifts”. The two of you made your way into various stores, some of which you picked out, but every once in a while Saeran would lead you into one instead.

You were in about the twentieth store, a clothing store that you thought looked interesting, and both of you now carrying a bunch of different bags on your arms. Saeran had separated from you as soon as you’d entered, saying that he had some things he wanted to look at, but strangely enough you could have sworn you felt eyes on you the entire time you’d been walking around; multiple pairs, to be exact. It was really starting to get on your nerves, but you tried to ignore it as you sifted through a rack of sweaters, figuring it was probably just your imagination.

You jumped as you felt a pair of arms suddenly wrap around your waist, a surprised yelp leaving you as someone pressed their chest to your back, holding you tightly.

“Hey baby~,” You were about to turn around and punch whoever it was, but that’s when an oh-so-familiar voice met your ear.

Wait, was that…Saeran!?

“You almost finished?” His voice was sweet and loving, the action completely catching you off guard as you turned to look at him over your shoulder your eyes wide. Your surprise and confusion was only made worse when you saw the bright, sweet smile on his face; he was acting completely unlike himself, and you immediately realized that something strange was going on.

“Y-yeah, I’m ready to go…” You decided to play along, although you couldn’t help as your heart began to speed up, you’re cheeks growing warmed by the second. He nodded and pulled back, smile still on his face as he slipped his hand into yours, your fingers intertwining as he led you out of the store. As soon as you were far enough away he stopped and turned to you, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck as he made a face.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to surprise you, I just…there was a group of guys back there that kept checking you out. From the moment I left they started following you around the store, and it made me…uncomfortable.”

There was a dangerous tone to his voice as he spoke, practically growling out the last word as he glared coldly back in the direction of the store. The look in his eyes made strange shiver shoot down your spine, and it was at that moment that you realized that Seven had been right; although Saeran had definitely changed, there were still moments when his former personality would leak through.

It wasn’t as if it scared you or anything, the realization was just…surprising.

“Hey,” He almost seemed surprised as you spoke up, his attention turning back to you as he snapped out of whatever thoughts he was having, “It’s okay. Thank you for looking after me.”

You smiled sweetly at him, your words seeming to calm him down again as he nodded and gave you a soft smile.

The two of you started walking again, aimlessly window shopping as you tried to figure out which store you wanted to go into next, and that’s when you noticed it; he hadn’t let go of your hand. You glanced down to see your fingers still laced with his, your heart skipping a beat before you quickly looked away, afraid that if he noticed he might let go.

A store suddenly caught your eye, one that you really wanted to go into and that you knew would have really good deals right now; Victoria’s Secret normally so expensive, so you tried to always look for the sales when you wanted to buy something from them. You stopped in front of the open entryway as you looked inside, causing Saeran to stop next to you and look over curiously.

“Uh, hey,” You smiled at him awkwardly as you motioned towards the store, “I’m gonna run in here real quick, okay? You don’t have to come in if you don’t want to, I won’t take too long.”

He stayed silent for a moment, simply looking back and forth between you and the entryway before shrugging nonchalantly, “I’ll come in too.” 

You were a bit surprised at the response, but you weren’t about to try and argue with him, so you simply headed inside. He let go of your hand as soon as you made your way in, and within a second he’d completely vanished from your sight. You figured that maybe he felt uncomfortable walking around with you while you looked at things, so you brushed it off and simply started to wander around, immediately going to the 5 for $25 section.

After about ten minutes of browsing you’d made your purchase, a new bag now added to the ever-growing collection. You were wandering around looking for Saeran when you finally spotted him towards the entrance to the store, so you quickly made your way over.

“Hey,” You waved as you walked over to him, smiling when you caught his attention, “I’m finished, so we can head out now.” His eyes widened slightly when he noticed you, and he shifted his position almost immediately; he was clearly trying to play it off, but you noticed regardless, tilting your head a bit as you looked at him.

That’s when you noticed he _also_ had another bag.

“Saeran, did you…buy something?”

He stiffened in his spot, trying his best to hide the bag behind his back as he glanced off to the side, a slight blush creeping onto his face, “N-no…”

It was painfully obvious that he was lying; you quirked an eyebrow curiously, wondering why he was trying so hard to hide it.

Had he maybe…got something for you?

Nope, no way. There was no way.

That was the only thing that really made sense, but you pushed the thought from your mind regardless as you dropped the subject, figuring there was obviously a reason as to why he didn’t want you to know. He seemed relieved that you didn’t try to press any further, a sigh leaving him as the two of you started walking again.

You were surprised when his hand once again found its way to yours, this time much more tightly than the last, and you couldn’t help but smile as he squeezed it gently. You looked over only to see that he was glancing back at you out of the corner of his eye, a slight grin on his face as he rubbed his thumb back and forth on your skin.

The two of you simply walked around for about another half hour, stopping at one point to grab some soft pretzels before deciding that you were ready to head back home. He held onto your hand the whole time, only letting go when you had to load all of the bags into the car.

By the time you were finished it was completely packed, to the point that you were sure if you tried to put anything else in there it would all just come exploding out. The drive back was thankfully much less quiet, the two of you talking about all of the stuff you’d seen throughout the day, among various other things. It felt so nice to have him back to his usual self, and you finally started to feel as if all of your worries and anxieties had been for nothing.

 

By the time you got back to the bunker and unloaded everything, the two of you were completely exhausted. You dropped all of the bags in a heap on the floor, the sheer amount of them practically taking up the entire room.

Saeyoung was nowhere in sight, but it seemed that he’d stayed true to his word, as there were about twice as many decorations up than when you’d left. The tree was still untouched aside from the lights and the garland, the box of ornaments sitting neatly at the side where you’d left it.

“Saeyoung,” You called out as you hung your coat and scarf back up in their spots, “We’re home!”

You could hear some sudden shuffling coming from the direction of the kitchen, followed by him appearing in the room a moment later, “Welcome back! Did you guys have a good time?” You both glanced at each other, each of you smiling before you nodded and looked back to him.

“Yeah, we did. As you can see we got a lot of stuff.”

You motioned to the many bags now scattered across the floor, laughing when his eyes went wide, “Holy shit, you’re not kidding! You guys buy the whole mall?”

You laughed as well as you gathered up all of the grocery bags, beginning to make your way over towards the hallway, “Haha, very funny. I’m gonna go put all of this stuff away real quick, I’ll be right back.”

You headed off to the kitchen, opening up various cabinets as you began to stock the shelves with the food you’d bought, as well as Saeran’s many ingredients. You could hear murmuring coming from the other room, almost as if the two of them were purposely trying to keep their voices down; you weren’t much for eavesdropping, but your curiosity got the better of you as you stopped what you were doing, straining your ears to hear what was being said. You couldn’t make it out though, only catching a word here and there, and you quickly realized that your efforts were in vain.

The only really substantial things you could hear were the words “do you think?” and “gift”, followed by surprised laughter from Seven. By the time you’d finished putting everything away, they’d gone back to talking normally, leaving you to only wonder what was being said before.

You emerged a few moments later, watching as Saeyoung turned to flash you a bright smile. “Ready to decorate the tree?”

You clapped your hands together and nodded in excitement, making your way over and picking up the box of ornaments.

“Of course!”


	21. Unsteady (Christmas Special 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop, time for part three!! I know today's a busy day, so I really appreciate everyone who's taking the time to read today <3 and if you've been too busy to read, no worries! Not like it's going anywhere lol I'm currently in the process of writing part 4, but I'm a little busy at the moment, so I'm not sure when it'll be done;;; I'll try not to keep you waiting too long!  
> Hope you all enjoy part three of the Christmas Special!
> 
> SLATS~

You played some Christmas music over one of Seven’s Bluetooth speakers as the three of you worked on the tree, placing ornaments here and there to make it look nice. You couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that 90% of them were cat themed, not that you were complaining.

Saeyoung just seemed so completely overjoyed to have you all decorating together, and the fact that his brother seemed to be having a good time too made him even happier. Saeran was fascinated by all of the different ornaments, taking time to look carefully at each one before placing it meticulously on one of the branches.

Watching the both of them and seeing the smiles on their faces couldn’t have made you happier; you were so glad that you were able to share this moment with them. So glad that you could help both of them finally have the happy, picturesque Christmas they’d always deserved, yet were never able to experience.

After you were finished you all sat on the floor together, simply admiring your handiwork, the room bathed in hues of red and green.

Saeyoung ended up getting a phone call and having to go into the other room for a moment, leaving you and Saeran alone as you sat next to one another, the two of you continuing to gaze at beautiful tree.

You suddenly felt something warm touch your hand, and as you looked down you realized that Saeran had brought his hand to rest on top of yours, your fingers lacing together. That’s when you realized that he was no longer looking at the tree; you glanced over to see him gazing at you, a sweet smile on his lips, and you couldn’t help but smile back as you held his hand tightly in your own.

A thought suddenly crossed into your mind, and although you didn’t want to ruin the moment, you needed to know the answer.

“Saeran?”

He tilted his head to the side a bit as he looked at curiously, “Yeah?”

You looked back down to his fingers intertwined with yours, your smile turning sad as that familiar, worried knot began to form in the pit of your stomach.

“Do you…regret your decision? About all of this?” You tried to hide it, but you could feel your chest tightening as you gripped his hand tightly, your eyes still cast down as you refused to meet his gaze.

“What?” His voice was filled with disbelief, and although you didn’t look up, you could see him shift to face you fully out of the corner of your eye.

“It’s just…I know you’ve been avoiding me lately. Today’s the first day you’ve actually spent time with me since then, and I just…I don’t understand. I thought that maybe you just needed time, that you had to adjust to things, but I wasn’t expecting you to pull away from me completely…I just need to know, is it because you regret agreeing to this? Do you not want this anymore…?”

The room fell into a deafening silence at that, and the lack of response wasn’t making you feel any better. Actually, it was making you feel worse, and you couldn’t help the tears that began to prick at the corners of your eyes. You hadn’t planned on getting emotional, but apparently that was a lot easier said than done. You’d just been so happy that he’d actually reached out to you today, that he _wanted_ to spend time with you. But why now, after several weeks of nothing?

Was it because he felt bad for you? Was it because Seven told him to?

You really didn’t know the answer, and that alone was enough to drive you crazy.

Each passing second felt like an eternity as you sat there, waiting for him to say something, _anything_ , but simply getting nothing in response. That was, until a long, shaky breath sounded from beside you; you went to look at him to see what was going on, but you were stopped dead the moment your eyes came up to meet his.

It took you a moment to process what was happening as a hand found its way into your hair, pulling you forward as his lips crashed down onto yours. The kiss was filled with so much emotion, to the point that it was almost overwhelming, and you couldn’t help the surprised noise that escaped you as his lips moved against yours.

Your heart was racing as he moved closer to you, deepening the kiss as his tongue slipped past your parted lips, and you had to grasp onto the front of his shirt simply to ground yourself. His breathing was heavy and uneven, and you found that you were becoming short of breath as well, but he was unrelenting as he kissed you; whenever you tried to pull back, he simply pushed forward and deepened the kiss even more, his tongue sliding against yours and making you moan slightly into the kiss. You patted your hands on his chest, trying to signal that you needed air, and thankfully he got the hint.

He pulled back just a bit, his lips hovering mere centimeters away as he pressed his forehead to yours. His eyes were closed, soft pants leaving his lips as his hot breath mixed with your own.

“Why would you even think that?” He whispered suddenly, his voice almost sounding hurt as he held your face firmly in his hands. You couldn’t seem to find the words as you looked at him, his eyes slowly opening again to meet with yours, his gaze intense.

“But then…why?” Your words wavered as you spoke, still trying your best to catch your breath, “Why have you been avoiding me? Why come back now?”

“Because you have no idea how hard it is for me…”

You didn’t quite understand what he was saying, your eyes confused as they stared into his, “How hard what is?” His gaze grew lidded as his bright blue eyes looked back and forth between yours, the sudden low tone in his voice making you shiver.

“How hard it is to control myself around you.”

You blinked as you looked at him, seeming to take a moment to process what he was saying. The confusion must have been clear on your features, because he continued explaining.

“I don’t think you realize just how hard it is for me. Do you realize how badly I want you? To kiss you, to hold you, to feel your touch…I told you that I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I want everything that you are, to have all of you. My feelings for you are so strong that it scares me sometimes…what if I stop holding back? What if I show you everything? Would I scare you away…? I’m so afraid of that, so afraid of losing you. I don’t want you to be afraid of me…and with the way things happened before, I’m worried that if I don’t take things slow with you, that’s exactly what’s going to happen. So don’t you dare even think that this is because I don’t want you…the problem is that I want you too much, and I’m afraid of what might happen if I give into that want. I’m afraid that I’ll screw everything up, and—”

“Saeran.” You both jumped at the sudden voice, each of you looking over to see Saeyoung standing in the doorway.

Saeran immediately pulled away from you, his eyes wide as his face began to turn deep red, “H-how much of that did you hear…?”

He didn’t answer, simply motioned back in the direction of one of the other rooms, “Come here.”

You watched as Saeran froze up for a moment, simply staring at his brother before slowly standing up and making his way across the room, each of them disappearing and leaving you there in a state of complete shock. You gulped loudly as you stared off ahead of you at nothing in particular; your mind was racing with Saeran’s words, the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes making your heart beat loudly in your ears.

You never would have guessed that the reason he’d been avoiding you was because he was afraid of expressing his feelings; you were starting to worry that it was because he realized his feelings were false, but it seemed that it was actually the exact opposite.

You weren’t sure how long you were just sitting there, staring absently at the tree in front of you before Saeyoung made his way back into the room.

“Hey,” He kneeled down next to you, finally breaking you out of your dazed state as your attention turned over to him, “You okay?”

You took a deep breath and nodded, looking down at your hands in your lap, “Yeah I’m fine, I was just…surprised. I’ve been so worried this whole time that he didn’t really want this, but…I guess I was wrong. I should have listened to you.”

His hand came to rest on your cheek, once again making it so that your eyes met with his as he gave you a soft smile, “Hey, it’s okay. I know that this has been hard on you, and I don’t blame you for thinking that way. To anyone else, that’s definitely what it would have seemed like; but I know Saeran, and I know the way he thinks. He’s just having a hard time accepting everything. Remember how I was back when we first met? I kept pushing you away because I was afraid of what happened if I let myself get too close to you, and even after we got together, it took me so long to finally realize that you were here to stay.

“That’s kind of how Saeran is right now…he’s never had anything good in his life, so now that good things are happening to him, he just doesn’t know how to respond. Not only that, but he doesn’t think he deserves it, just like how I was.”

You nodded as you thought over what he was saying, and now that he pointed it out, you started to notice the similarities of the situations.

The only thing that was throwing you off was that Saeyoung was much more…stable. It was no secret that he suffered from depression, at least to you, but Saeran, on the other hand, was a bit more complicated. It was as if there were two personalities housed inside of him; the sweet, loving Saeran, and the temperamental, impulsive “Unknown”. And the only thing keeping them separate was a very fragile switch; one flick, and it would suddenly be as if he were a completely different person, like the double sides of a coin.

You knew this from the moment you met him, but this was never something that bothered you. You were never afraid of him, even back when you knew him as Unknown, and you definitely weren’t afraid of him now. _Both_ of those sides were Saeran, and you loved him, all of him, for who he was. Just as you loved all the different sides of Saeyoung.

“I talked to him, and I think he’s calmed down now. Now I need to head out for a bit to take care of some things, plus a think some alone time would do you two good.”

You looked back up to him, the sudden statement catching you off guard, “You’re not just leaving so we can be alone, are you?”

He chuckled softly as he shook his head, flashing you a bright smile, “Don’t worry, I _actually_ have some stuff to do, so don’t feel bad or anything. It just happened to work out with the timing, and I figured this would be a good opportunity for you guys to be together, try and work things out, you know? I suggest you take advantage of it~.”

You couldn’t help but laugh and roll your eyes at the knowing look he was giving you, a suggestive smirk on his face.

He leaned forward a moment later, his hand resting on your cheek as his lips met with yours in a soft, sweet kiss. You couldn’t help but sigh in content, your hand coming up to rest on his as you kissed back, the familiar scent of PhD Pepper and Honey Buddha chips always able to calm you.

He pulled back slowly, his eyes opening to meet yours as he looked at you lovingly, “Everything’s going to be okay. I promise you that.” You nodded, nuzzling into his touch a bit as you smiled softly, his words immediately putting you at ease.

He didn’t make promises often, but when he did, you knew that he truly believed in them and would do everything in his power to keep them.

He stood up after a moment and stretched, and you followed shortly after, your back aching from sitting on the floor for so long.

“I’ll be back in a few hours,” You trailed at his side as he made his way over to the door, grabbing his favorite jacket and slipping it on, “Call me if you need anything, okay?” You nodded and smiled, reaching up to give him a hug before he pulled away.

“Wait,” You grabbed his arm right as he was about to walk out the door, watching as he turned to you with curious eyes. You leaned forward, pressing a quick, sweet kiss to his lips before pulling back, flashing him a bright smile, “I love you, God Seven~!”

He suddenly clutched his heart, doubling over in a dramatic display, “GAAAH! 606 uses an adorable sneak attack, it was super effective! God Seven’s heart can’t handle it!!” You laugh as you throw your arms around him in another tight hug, your heart completely lighting up as he lets out an adorable laugh, wrapping his arms tightly around your waist and practically squeezing the life out of you as he nuzzles his face into your neck.

“Gyah, Saeyoung! I-I can’t…breathe…!” He gives you one last final, tight squeeze before letting go, his face practically beaming as he gives you another quick kiss.

“I’ll be home soon, so don’t miss me too much!” With that he turns and takes off, turning to wave and flash you one last bright, happy smile before getting into one of his cars and taking off.

You can’t help but giggle as you watch after him before closing the door with a soft “click”, glad to find that you’re suddenly feeling much lighter than before.


	22. Early Present (Christmas Special Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Sorry this chapter is late;;; it was supposed to be posted on Christmas too, but I had some difficulties and wasn't able to do it. Not to mention I think I'm getting sick, so I've been pretty miserable all day today. But! Looks like the Christmas special is just going to have to run for a little bit longer, I hope you guys don't mind~  
> I hope everyone had a great Christmas if you celebrated it, and I hope everyone's still enjoying the holidays in general! Oh, and of course, I hope you like the new chapter! This one is pretty short and sweet, but I'm sure you can guess what'll be coming next~  
> As always, thanks so much for reading, and stay tuned for the next update! <333
> 
> SLATS~

You headed to the kitchen to grab some Honey Buddha chips, admiring all of the decorations as you passed through the halls. As you came back into the main room, you stopped in the doorway as you saw a tuft of bright red hair; Saeran was sitting on the couch. You weren’t sure how he’d heard you, but he turned to look at you over his shoulder as you made your way into the room, a guilty look in his eyes.

“Hey,” He said after a moment, patting the spot next to him and motioning for you to come sit. You walked over, gingerly taking a seat next to him as you looked over, noticing that he was holding a set of mugs in his hands. He handed one to you and you gladly took, the warmth and sweet smell of hot chocolate helping to calm your frayed nerves.

It was quiet for some time as the two of you looked around absently at the decorations, and you couldn’t help but feel a tinge of awkwardness again. You wanted to say something, to apologize to him for earlier, but you couldn’t manage to find the right words.

You didn’t have to as he suddenly sighed and turned to face you, his voice soft as he glanced to the side, “I’m sorry for earlier, I didn’t mean to surprise you or freak you out or anything, I just…this is the kind of thing I’m worried about. But I don’t want you to think this is your fault, or that I regret this, because that’s not it at all. It’s just…with everything I’ve done, to both you and Saeyoung, I don’t feel like I deserve this. I feel that if I do act on my feelings, I’m betraying you guys, especially Saeyoung.

“But…I know that’s not true, it’s just hard for me to get past that feeling. I was just so confused, so frustrated that I couldn’t control my feelings around you…I felt like I was getting greedy. And even though I didn’t actually want to, I found myself pulling away from you, but I just couldn’t stop. Being near you was suddenly much harder than it was before, which is why I only allowed myself to be close when Saeyoung was around. I should have known that you would get upset, I mean why wouldn’t you? But I never wanted to make you feel like it was your fault, like I didn’t want you anymore…

“After we ate earlier, I realized something was up. And that’s when Saeyoung came to talk to me. He sat me down and we talked for a while about everything, and that’s when he told me how upset you were. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you…”

He brought his hand up to rest on your cheek, a sad look in his eyes as they gazed into yours, “I’m sorry…”

You sighed as you grasped his hand in yours, his touch somehow managing to make your heart speed up, as well as making you feel calm at the same time. “It’s okay Saeran, I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions like I did. I know that all of this is hard for you, and the last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable with anything. But…not having you around hurt, I won’t lie. I missed you…”

He let out a shaky breath, a hesitant and surprised smile spreading across his face, “Really…?”

You nodded as you smiled back, squeezing his hand a bit, “Yeah, really. But like I said, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, and I definitely don’t want you to feel forced into this. If being around me is hard for you, then I don’t—”

“Wait.” He stopped you suddenly, and you couldn’t help but tilt your head a bit as you looked at him, curious as to what he was going to say.

“I…I don’t want to waste this opportunity. Now that I have you, I don’t want to let you go. This is just a problem with me that I have to work through, and I know that I can do it. It’s just…if I do things around Saeyoung, I feel uncomfortable, but if I do things without him around, I feel guilty. He’s told me over and over again that I don’t have to feel that way, but…it’s just something I need to push past.

“What I’m trying to say is…from this moment on, I want things to be different. I want to be with you, and…I’m going to be better, I promise.” He leaned forward suddenly, stopping right before reaching you, his lidded gaze moving down to your lips. He let out a deep breath before closing the distance, the kiss soft and passionate as his arms moved to wrap around you waist.

He pulled back a moment later, a soft, sweet smile on his face as he looked deeply into your eyes, “I love you…so much…”

You could feel your heart skip a beat, a bright smile coming to your face as you played with the tips of his hair, “I love you too…”

He glanced down after a moment, motioning towards the mug in yours hand, “You should drink that before it gets cold. I thought you might like some hot chocolate.” He smiled as he leaned back in his seat, watching as you brought it up to your lips and took a sip.

You couldn’t help but smile as well as the warm sweetness washed over your tongue, nodding slightly and letting out a satisfied hum, “It’s really good, thank you.”

The two of you simply sat there, enjoying each other’s company; you somehow found yourselves cuddled up together under the throw blanket, sipping your hot chocolate and munching on some Honey Buddha chips. Saeran would steal a kiss occasionally, each of them growing longer and deeper than the last. It was quiet, but it wasn’t uncomfortable at all. In fact, it actually felt really nice, just being together.

“Hey,” You spoke up after a while, fidgeting slightly in your seat as you glanced down at yourself, “I think I’m gonna go change real quick.”

You were still in your nice clothes from earlier, and since you figured you weren’t going to be going anywhere for the rest of the day, you decided it would be nice to get into something a little more comfortable.

Strangely enough, you could feel his muscles suddenly grow tense as he stiffened in his seat; you looked up at him to see what was wrong, and you could have sworn you caught a faint blush tinting his cheeks. You were about to ask him what was up, but he regained his composure pretty quickly.

“Mkay, I’ll probably do that too.” He stood up before you, and you watched him curiously as he stretched before looking back at you with a soft, almost playful smile, “I’ll be back.”

With that he took off, leaving you to wonder what was up with him; maybe you were just imagining it, but it almost seemed as though he were up to something.

You shrugged it off after a moment, uncurling form your thick throw blanket as you began making your way to the bedroom. You stepped in and flicked on the light, closing the door behind you with a soft “click”; you made your way over to the dresser, rummaging through one of the drawers when you noticed something out of the corner of your eye.

You glanced over, and that’s when you saw it: there was a small red box sitting on the bed, a silky black ribbon wrapped around it and tied neatly in a box at the top. You completely stopped what you were doing as you made your way over, stopping at the edge of the bed and staring down at it in curiosity. There was a small, folded note on top with your name written on the front, and that’s when you realized it must have been for you.

Your thoughts immediately wandered to Saeyoung; you took your phone out of your pocket and went into the messenger app, deciding to send him a quick text.

“Hey,” You typed out, tilting your head slightly as your eyes shifted back over to the item on the bed, “Is this box on the bed an early gift or something?”

You figured that it being right there in the open couldn’t be a coincidence, but you wanted to ask and make sure it was okay to open regardless.

You could feel your phone vibrate in your hand, a soft chime sounding that drew your attention back to the screen.

“Yep yep!” You smiled softly at the reply, taking a seat on the edge of the bed as you pulled the box into your lap. There were no discernable markings on it, so you had no idea where it was from as you took off the top, pulling away the wrapping tissue housed underneath.

Your eyes met with something red, and you immediately knew what it was before even having to take it out; you could feel your face begin to heat up as you stopped, your arms hanging in midair as you stared down at the package before you. It took you a moment to be able to think clearly again, setting down the tissue next to you as you wrapped your hands around the item and pulled it out slowly to get a better look.

It was a red, see-through lace babydoll slip with silk straps and a white, silk ribbon tied under the top. Underneath it in the box lay a pair of silk, ruffled underwear with a lace bottom; the ruffles were colored with a red and white stripe pattern, almost like that of a candy cane, and as you looked closer you realized each layer had a bunch of small jingle bells attached.

Overall it was very beautiful and very…festive.

You blinked for a few moments, simply staring at the contents as your face grew increasingly red. Saeyoung had bought you lingerie before, but never anything quite this…sexy.

You cleared your throat as you lay it back in the box, picking your phone back up as you typed back to him, “Wow, Saeyoung, just…wow. I love it, thank you. But why give it to me now when you’re not even here to see it?” You simply stared at your phone screen as you waited for him to respond, that familiar chime sounding a few seconds later. Your eyes widened as you read the words in front of you, having to go over the text multiple times to make sure you were reading it right.

“Oh, it’s not from me~ ;3”

Your mouth fell open as you looked back and forth from the box to your phone, taking a moment to process everything. That was when you realized you hadn’t read the card that was sitting on top; you picked it back up from its spot on the bed, flipping open the top as you read the words scrawled on the paper inside.

“I hope you like it. You should try it on and come see me…I’ll be waiting. – Saeran” Your brain practically short circuited as you read the words; Saeran got this for you!?

Your mind flashed back to the mall earlier, when he’d been trying to hide the bag after the two of you left Victoria’s Secret. Looks like he really _had_ gotten you something after all.

You were really surprised, but you couldn’t help the soft smirk that came to your lips, your heart speeding up in excitement as you pulled the garments back out of the box. He said that he’d be waiting for you…

You didn’t want to keep him waiting long.


	23. Let Go (Christmas Special Part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey everyone! Sorry this chapter is late;;; let me tell you, the past few days have been pretty busy! I got kinda sick, and then I had a flight yesterday, so I haven't really had the time to sit down and write until last night. But! I made this chapter a bit longer than usual, so I hope that makes up for it~  
> If you couldn't tell from the end of this last one, this chapter does contain smut. But most of you seemed to have already guessed that lol I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm visiting with some family until next week, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I'll try to write whenever I get the chance so that you guys aren't waiting too long!  
> I hope everyone is still enjoying there holidays! I'm happy because I finally get to see some snow <3  
> And as always, thank you all soooooo so much for reading!!
> 
> SLATS~

You stepped out of your clothes, slipping into the new lingerie set before taking a look at yourself in the full body mirror. You couldn’t help but feel a boost of confidence as your eyes scanned over your figure, covered in red lace.

You decided to add even more to the display as you pulled out your favorite red lipstick, lining your lips in the deep shade. You spritzed some perfume on your neck, taking one last look at your reflection before stepping out into the hallway, shutting the door softly behind you.

Your footsteps were light as you made your way across the house, the sky having long grown dark and leaving the soft hues of the Christmas lights as your only guidance. A soft jingling sounded with each step you took as you approached Saeran’s bedroom, a soft light spilling out from underneath the door. Yet as you opened it, you were confused to find the room empty.

Where was he hiding?

You didn’t have to wonder long as a soft shuffling sounded from the direction of the kitchen. You glanced over towards the end of the hallway to see a soft, dim light pooling out from the otherwise dark entryway, slowly beginning to make your way over to it.

You stopped in the doorway as you peeked inside; thankfully it wasn’t completely dark, as the soft yellow light above the sink was turned on. There you saw him, his back turned to you as he leaned against the island countertop.

You couldn’t help but think of how fitting is was to be meeting with him in here again.

But this time, there was no mistaking him for Saeyoung.

“Saeran,” You cooed softly as you sauntered into the room, watching his back straighten at the sound of your voice. He turned to look at you over his shoulder, and the look on his face as he saw you was completely priceless.

His eyes grew wide, his mouth falling open as he turned to face you, the cup he was holding in his hand dropping to the floor with a soft “thud”. You stopped, in your place, smiling at him innocently as a soft blush began to tint his cheeks.

Although he’d picked it out for you, you’d figured he’d get flustered when you showed up in the outfit. He was so cute when he got surprised like this; before, he’d used the dark to hide himself, but now he was completely visible to you, in more ways than one.

Would he be embarrassed now, would he be nervous? Maybe he’d—

You completely lost your breath as your back hit the wall, a surprised gasp leaving you, and it took a moment to be able to process what was going on.

You hadn’t even noticed him start to walk towards you as you’d gotten lost in your thoughts; next thing you knew, his hand came down loudly on the wall next to you as trapped you there, unable to escape. Not that you wanted to. You slowly glanced up, his eyes lidded and dark as they gazed down into yours, a dangerous smirk on his face.

“You look…” He let out a deep breath, his tone low and seductive as his free hand came up to rest on your cheek, his thumb running lightly over your lips, “Beautiful.”

He leaned down, his hand gripping your chin as he stopped right in front of you; you could feel his hot breath on your lips, his gaze practically piercing yours, the look in his eyes making you shiver. There was a strange excitement coursing through you, your body beginning to heat up as you looked at one another; something about him was…different.

And you knew exactly what it was.

He simply stayed like that for a moment, his breath a bit uneven as his brow began to furrow, almost in a look of frustration. You realized what he must have been thinking as you brought your hand up, resting it gently on his cheek as you looked into his eyes.

“Saeran,” Your voice was soft, almost a whisper, and he seemed to tense simply at the sound of it. “It’s okay…you can let go. I’m not afraid of you, so please, don’t hold yourself back anymore…”

His eyes widened slightly, obviously caught off guard by your statement, but he didn’t pull away at all.

“You’re…not afraid of me?”

He sounded almost cautious as he spoke the words, and you quickly shook your head, smiling at him reassuringly. You watched as he smiled back softly, his gaze softening.

But a second later, he completely changed.

His gaze turned seductive and daring, that wide, dangerous smirk once again spreading across his face.

“How about we test that?”

You didn’t even have a chance to respond as he kissed you suddenly, his hand forcing your lips apart as his tongue met with yours; it was hot and rough and messy, and you couldn’t hold back the surprised moan that escaped you as his hands began to roam over your body.

Before you could even tell what was happening you felt him hoist you up, and next thing you knew you were on the edge of the counter. He pushed your legs apart as he shifted between them, pulling your hips forward harshly to meet with his as he started grinding into you.

He nibbled playfully at your bottom lip, eliciting another moan from you as his fingers moved to play with your nipples; you could feel his every touch through the thin fabric, your back arching into him as he pinched and rubbed at the hardened buds.

Your body feels like it’s on fire as your head falls back, the light fabric of your “outfit” somehow still managing to suffocate you. He immediately takes the opportunity, his lips latching onto the now exposed skin as he starts leaving love bites all over your neck.

One of his hands begins to ghost up the inside of your thigh, a soft jingle hitting your ears as his fingers dip past the silk of your underwear. You can feel how wet you are as his fingers slide along the inside of your folds, immediately moving to tease your clit and causing your body to jolt.

“S-Saeran…!” You call out as he pushes his fingers inside of you suddenly, curling them up and hitting that spot that makes your mind go hazy. He stops suddenly and lets out a shaky breath, your hips aching at the loss of friction.

“Again…” You hear him murmur against your skin, and it takes you a moment to actually realize what he said, although you don’t quite understand the meaning. You’re about to ask when his lips suddenly move to your ear, his hot breath sending a shiver through your body as he whispers.

“Say my name again…”

“Saeran…” His name comes out quiet and breathy as you pant, your chest rising and falling with your heavy breathing.

He suddenly pulls back completely, the loss of contact making you feel cold as your eyes shoot open in confusion.

Next thing you know your underwear are on the floor, hitting the ground with the soft sound of jingling. It takes you a moment to realize what he’s doing as he lifts one of your legs up, making you press your foot to the top of the counter; one of his hands presses to your other thigh as he pushes it open further, completely exposing you as he kneels down between your legs.

You can feel his breath on you, and you can’t help but clutch tightly onto the edge of the counter as you watch him, your breath catching in your throat. His eyes lock with yours as he leans forward, and the look he’s giving you almost makes your heart stop.

A broken cry leaves you as he runs his tongue along you slowly, _deliciously_ , your head thrown back as you tangle your fingers in his hair. His tongue circles your entrance, trying to taste as much of you as he can; he lets out a satisfied hum, the vibration sending jolts like electricity shooting through your hips.

You can’t hold back the lewd sounds falling from your lips as his tongue slides up to run over your clit in small, slow circles. It’s torturously slow, and _god so good_. You’re soon a writhing mess against him, your loud moans filling the room as his lips pucker around your clit and suck, making your hips jerk forward into him.

You can feel your hips tingling, that familiar coil within you growing tighter and tighter the more his tongue works you.

“Sae-ahh..ah…!” You’re no longer able to form coherent words as he pushes his tongue inside of you, and you know that you can’t hold on anymore.

“W-wait, I—aah, I-I can’t…!” You try to warn him and pull away, but this only causes him to yank your hips forward, his nails digging into your skin as he grips you tightly. His tongue finds your clit again and you’re suddenly unraveling before him, your hands gripping his hair tightly as you throw your head back with one final strained cry.

Your body convulses as you reach your climax, your toes curled against the hard counter as you ride out your orgasm. It takes a few moments for you to come down from your high.

When you finally recover, you slowly open your eyes again, only to have them meet with Saeran’s bright blues. His gaze is lidded and swimming with lust, his breath heavy and uneven as he looks at you.

His lips are parted, stained red from your lipstick and glistening with both saliva and your arousal; his clothes are dishelved, his hair a complete mess as his shoulders rise and fall with his heavy panting. You swear this boy will be the death of you.

His fingertips suddenly find their way to your lips, slipping past them as he slides his fingers over your tongue lightly. He leans forward suddenly, his gaze meeting yours as he whispers lowly.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

His fingers are replaced by his tongue a moment later as he kisses your feverishly, his hand finding its way to the back of your head as he holds you in place to deepen the kiss. You moan softly into his mouth as you wrap your legs around his waist, drawing him in closer as you slide your hands slowly down the front of his chest.

Your fingers hook under the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up slowly as you run your hands over his chest; his skin is warm to the touch, his muscles tensing slightly as you ghost your fingers over him. You tug when your reach a certain point, motioning for him to take it off. He thankfully obliges, pulling back just for a moment as he pulls the fabric over his head and lets it fall to the ground in a heap.

You touch every inch of skin in your reach as he pulls closer, his lips brushing against yours, his voice low and sensual.

“Your body wants me…” You can feel him reach between you, the sound of his zipper coming undone meeting your ears and making your heart speed up.

“I can feel it in the way you touch me,” You glance down to see lowering his pants on his hips, your body heating up all over again when you see his erection straining against the fabric of his boxers.

“Hear it in the way you moan my name…”

You can see him begin to pull his boxers down before he places his free hand under your chin, tilting your head up so that your eyes once again meet with his.

“Tell me that you missed my touch…” He presses his lips to your jaw, leaving soft, open mouth kisses along the top of your neck, trailing past your chin and stopping at the corner of your lips.

“Tell me that you crave me…” His voice has a low, almost possessive tone to it, your body shivering at his words as his lips brush against yours yet again.

You’d never seen this side of Saeran before, but…you’d be lying if you said you didn’t like it.

He suddenly kisses you forcefully, his hands grabbing your thighs and spreading your legs further apart as he repositions himself between them.

“Tell me that you want me…” You can feel his tip poking at your entrance, your breath hitching in your throat as you stare deeply into his eyes. You wrap your arms loosely around his neck, resituating yourself on the counter to prepare for what you know was about to come.

“I want you…” The words leave you in barely a whisper, but that’s all it takes to set him off.

His hips jerk forward suddenly, a loud moan leaving him as he buries his cock in you fully. He slides into you easily, your body still slick from orgasm and pure want. You hold onto him tightly as you cry out, your nails dragging along his back as you cling to him for dear life, his head falling on your shoulder.

His thrusts start out long and slow, much to your surprise. You can feel every inch of him as he moves deeply inside of you, rolling his hips into your sensually, his loud panting in your ear only adding to your increasing temperature. He raises his head after a moment, pulling back so that his eyes meet with yours, your bodies continuing to move together.

His gaze is soft and filled with emotion, his lips parted as short, hot breaths and soft moans slip past them.

“I love you…” He whispers against your lips before pulling you into a deep, passionate kiss, your fingers moving up to tangle in his hair as you glide your hips down to meet his thrusts.

“I love you too…” Your voice comes out in a long, breathy moan as you pull him in closer; you can feel his desire, his want as he runs his hands along your body, the light touches through the fabric making you shiver.

“A-Ah!!” You cry out as he suddenly thrusts in hard, your body jolting, and if it weren’t for his arms around you, you would have fallen back onto the counter from the unexpected wave of pleasure. You can feel his smirk against your skin as his head falls back onto your shoulder, a loud gasp and moan falling from his lips.

You clench down around him as his thrusts grow faster and harder, your body trembling as you grow closer and closer to your limit. You can feel his control breaking as he pounds into you fiercely, your hips coming down to meet his as his thrusts grow more and more erratic.

You want him to lose himself in you, to realize that it’s okay to let that restraint slip every once and a while.

You shift your hips forward, forcing him deeper inside of you, your head thrown back and your back arching as he hits your sweet spot.

“Ah! Yes, Saeran…! Saeran!!” You cry out his name as your orgasm suddenly rips through you, your eyes rolled back and the world around you feeling as though it were spinning. You could hear your voice, but you weren’t sure what you were saying anymore; all you could make out were a litany of “yes’s” and his name, your legs tightening around him and drawing his hips further into yours.

You can hear him moaning loudly in your ear, feel his harsh, uncontrolled thrusts. His arms wrap around you tightly, his hips meeting yours in one final, deep thrust, your name leaving his lips in a deliciously filthy moan as his warmth spills into you.

You can hear deep, heavy panting, but you aren’t sure if it’s his or yours anymore. His forehead falls back onto your shoulder, his hair sticking to your glistening skin as the two of you recover from your orgasms. He pulls back after a moment, leaving you completely, and with his support no longer there you finally fall back onto the counter with a loud, deep sigh.

Your body is completely exhausted as you teeter on the brink of consciousness, slowly starting to drift off regardless of your attempts to stay awake. You can hear him say something, but you have no idea what it is, the intensity of your orgasm making it hard for you to make anything out.

You’re pretty sure you can feel his arms around you as he lifts you, and you think he’s carrying you somewhere, but you can’t be completely sure.

You feel something soft and warm, but that’s the last thing you remember before your senses gradually fade out, lulling you into a deep, much needed sleep.


	24. Desire (Christmas Special Part 6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Long time no see~ sorry it's been so long! As I said before, I'm visiting with family out of state, so I've been a little busy. But I finally had the chance to sit down and write the new chapter! I hope you guys weren't waiting for too long;;;  
> Oh, and Happy New Year!! I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays!! And I hope you all like the new chapter! It's a bit longer too, so hopefully it makes up for the lack of updates over the past several days.  
> And as always, thanks so much for reading!! I know I say this every chapter, but I really am so grateful to have such amazing readers <3
> 
> SLATS~

Knocking.

Your jolted awake by the sound, your eyes flying open as you realize what it was that woke you up. You can’t help but feel a bit disoriented as you stare up at the ceiling, your eyes moving to scan over the room.

This isn’t you and Saeyoung’s room…where are you?

After a moment or so of looking at your surroundings, you come to the conclusion that you are not in fact in your bed. You’re snuggled under a soft, thick comforter, your head resting on a fluffy pillow, and soon you realize that there are a pair of arms wrapped loosely around your waist, encompassing you in a warm embrace. Your mind flashes back to the previous night, and that’s when you finally realize where you are.

This must be Saeran’s room.

Another soft knock sounds at the door, reminding you why you were actually awoken in the first place. You can hear a tired groan from beside you, followed by some shuffling, and as you glance to the side you can see his figure begin to sit up on the bed.

“What is it?” His voice is heavy with sleep as he mumbles out and rubs at his eyes, clearly not fully awake yet. You can barely see anything, his windows blocked out by thick black-out curtains that inhibit you from knowing what time it is, but you do know that it’s for sure him.

“Hey, do you know where—?” Your eyes fall back over to the door, watching as it slowly begins to push open; you quickly bring up your arm, shielding your eyes as bright light rushes to fill the room. It takes you a moment to adjust, but once you do you slowly open your eyes to see Saeyoung stepping through the door way, stopping in his place when he sees the two of you.

“Oh, there she is!” He smiles sweetly as he leans against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Sorry for waking you guys, I just couldn’t find [MC] so I figured she might be in here with you. I take it you two had a good…night…?” He slowly trails off as his gaze shifts up to Saeran, a strange look in his now wide eyes as he stops.

After a few moments of silent staring, he suddenly bursts into laughter, one of his arms wrapped around his stomach as he uses the other one to support himself against the wall. At first you just stare at him, completely dumbfounded, but as you glance over to look at Saeran, you finally realize what it is he’s laughing about.

Just like last night, Saeran’s hair is a complete and total mess; not only that, but his lips are stained and smeared a deep red, apparently having forgotten to wipe it off before he went to bed. You quickly slap your hand over your mouth to control yourself, soft giggles leaving you as you marvel at the sight. You watch as he looks back and forth between the two of you, the look of pure confusion on his face only making it that much harder to stifle your laughter.

“What?” He suddenly asks, not understanding what was going on in the least bit, “What’s so funny?” That’s all it takes for your efforts to be completely throw out the window, your laughter mixing with Saeyoung’s as you sit up in your spot and look at the boy before you.

“Oh my god, Saeran,” You wipe at your eyes with the back of your hand as you giggle, shaking your head slightly, “You look so great right now.”

He cocks his head to the side, the look on his face only making him look even more adorable. Realizing that he still has no idea what you’re talking about, you point your finger and make a motion around his lips.

“You got a little, uh…” You trail off, but he finally seems to understand what you mean, his eyes widening a bit as a soft blush begins to creep across his cheeks. He immediately brings his hand up, wiping furiously at his mouth with the back of his arm before looking back at you.

“Y-you have some too, you know.” You chuckle slightly and nod, about to wipe it away when he grabs your hand lightly to stop you. You can see a slight smirk on his lips as he reaches up, his voice soft and holding an almost seductive tone to it.

“Here, let me get that for you.” He opens his mouth, bringing his thumb up to run the digit slowly over his tongue; it’s obviously a display, and you can’t help but stare as you gulp slightly, letting out a deep sigh.

He brings his thumb to your lips a moment later, running it lightly along your own as his eyes scan over them, and you can’t help but fidget a bit under his gaze. After a few moments of this he pulls back, a soft, almost playful grin on his face as he looks at you, “There.”

You simply look at one another, his eyes gazing deeply into yours as the room grows silent. And that’s when you realize that Saeyoung isn’t laughing anymore.

You quickly look back over at him, wondering if he was even still there; you see him still standing in the door way, his body visibly tense as he stares at the two of you wide eyed. There’s a strange look in those golden eyes, and even with how far away he is from you, you can still manage to make out the bright red tint on his cheeks.

“So uh,” He suddenly clears his throat, his eyes quickly averting from you as he rubs the back of his neck and takes a step back, “Now that you guys are up, uhm…I’m gonna be out in the kitchen soooo come find me when you’re ready, kay?”

With that he turns and closes the door as he practically bolts out of the room, the sound of his hurried footsteps fading down the hallway. This wasn’t the first time you’d seen him react like this; at first you thought that maybe it was because he still wasn’t comfortable seeing you and Saeran together, but you were beginning to think that that wasn’t the case. Something about the way he looked at the two of you was…strange.

What was up with him?

You glance back over at Saeran to see him staring at the door, a strange look in his eyes. It’s almost as if he knows something that you don’t; could he possibly have some idea of what’s been going on with his brother?

You want to ask him, but before you’re able to his attention suddenly turns back to you, a sweet smile spreading across his face.

“We should probably go see what he wants. How are you feeling?” You watch as his eyes turned worried, an almost guilty look making its way onto his face, “I wasn’t…too rough, was I?”

You simply blinked at him for a moment, not quite understanding what he meant at first. But then the realization hit you. You smile softly as you look at him, bringing one of your hands up to rest gently on his cheek as you shake your head, “No Saeran, I’m fine. Just a little tired is all. Besides, I…”

You trailed off as you glanced to the side, your smile turning timid as you blushed slightly, “I never said I didn’t like it.” You looked back to him, watching as he flashed you another smirk.

“Good,” He suddenly leaned forward, his lidded gaze meeting yours as his voice turned soft and sensual, “Because I’d do it all again right now if I had my way.”

His lips hovered right in front of yours for a moment, a shaky breath leaving you as you looked at one another, not quite knowing how to respond. He kissed you quickly before pulling away, finally allowing your heart to go back to its normal pace.

“But let’s save that for another time.”

He got up after that and flicked on the light before making his way over to the closet, your eyes scanning over him as he began to rummage for something to put on. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants that were hanging dangerously low on his hips, but other than that, nothing; he wasn’t wearing his shirt.

You were still wearing the babydoll slip from the previous night, but as you shifted in your spot, you realized that you were missing something too.

“Uh, Saeran?” You said after a moment, watching as he grabbed a t-shirt and slipped it on over his head before looking back at you.

“Yeah?”

You cleared your throat as you looked over towards the door, “Did we uhm…leave our clothes in the kitchen? From last night?”

He simply blinked as he looked at you before shrugging, grabbing another shirt off of one of the hangers before stepping over to a set of drawers, “I don’t know, probably.” You couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as you shook your head.

Looks like someone had a problem with remembering to pick up his shirts.

You watched as he pulled something out of it before making his way over to you. He stopped next to you at the edge of the bed and handed you the t-shirt in his hand, plus what you realized were a pair of boxers.

“Here, you can put these on if you want,” He gave you a soft smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, “You don’t have to, but…I figured you might be a little cold walking around in that.”

You smiled back happily and nodded as you took them, “Thanks Saeran, I’ll gladly wear them.” You swung your feet over the edge of the bed before standing up; or attempting to, at least.

Your legs wobbled slightly as you stood, a dull ache in your hips from the previous night. Saeran’s arms darted around you immediately as he held you up, helping you to steady yourself as he looked down at you with a guilty smile, “Sorry, I guess I can get a little…out of control sometimes.”

“You were amazing,” You smiled and quickly shook your head, bringing your hands up to cup his cheeks as you leaned up to press a soft, quick kiss to his lips, “I enjoyed every second of it. Don’t apologize.”

He finally smiled back, a _real_ smile this time as he pulled you close, simply staying like that as he held you tightly in his arms. He let out a deep sigh before letting you go completely, but making sure to stay next to you in case you happened to need his support again.

You threw on the close that he gave you after that; your muscles were sore and a bit stiff from the past night, so you were thankful to change into something that was soft and comfortable.

The two of you then made your way out into the hallway, stopping when you reached the main room. You still couldn’t help but smile as you glanced around at all of the Christmas decorations, the beautiful lights always managing to make you feel a little cheerier.

“Saeyoung?” You called out, wondering if he were still in the kitchen or if he’d gone somewhere else while waiting for the two of you. You didn’t have to wonder long before he called back.

“Yeah, I’m in the kitchen! Can you both come here? I wanna show you something!” You and Saeran exchanged a quick glance before shrugging and making your way through the hallway; you stopped once you reached the kitchen, peaking your head in through the open doorway with Saeran at your side.

There you found Saeyoung propped back against the counter, a wide grin on his face that immediately told you he was up to no good. Other than that though, the kitchen looked just as it usually did, aside from a few strands of garland and some festive knickknacks on the counters.

“What did you want to show us?” You asked as you looked at him skeptically, your eyebrow raising slightly. His grin only grew at this as he shrugged.

“Oh nothing…just that.”

He pointed upwards as he looked towards the top of the doorway, your eyes following his gaze; you blinked as you saw what was above you, your brain taking a moment to register what it was. In the doorway hung a small, green bundle of leaves with a red ribbon tied neatly around the top.

It was a mistletoe.

You could feel your face heating up, your eyes going wide at the realization that you’d walked right into his trap.

Oh that sneaky little shit…

You flashed him a look, but that only made him start laughing. It then occurred to you that Saeran probably didn’t even know what a mistletoe was, and likely had no idea what was going on. You expected him to speak up any second in that confused voice of his, and you realized that you were probably going to have to explain what—

“Mphf!?” You completely froze up as a pair of arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you flush against his chest as his lips crashed to yours. Your eyes widened in shock as your brain seemed to completely short circuit, but even your confused unresponsiveness didn’t deter him, instead only seeming to spur him even more.

His hand suddenly moved up to grasp your chin gently, forcing your lips apart as his tongue slipped past them to meet with yours. You let out a soft, surprised moan at the action, finally seeming to regain control of your senses as you brought your hands to rest on his chest. His free hand slid slowly down to your lower back, pulling your body closer to his as you found yourself back up against the edge of the doorway.

He pulled back a moment later, his mint eyes gazing deeply into yours as a soft smirk spread across his lips.

“What? Don’t tell me you really thought I didn’t know what a mistletoe was.”

“H-holy shit…” You were brought crashing back to earth as you heard Saeyoung breathe out sharply, whispering the words under his breath. Both of your attentions immediately snapped over to him, although Saeran refused to move from his spot, arms still wrapped tightly around your waist.

Saeyoung was pressed back against the counter, one of his hands gripping so tightly onto the edge that his knuckles were turning white; his eyes were completely wide, his cheeks tinted a deep red as he stared at the two of you. You had no idea what was going on, and it was starting to feel like you were the only one who was confused in this situation.

You looked back to the man in front of you to see that he had that strange look in his eyes again, the same one he’d had in the bedroom. It was that look that told you he knew something that you didn’t.

And as you glanced back over to Saeyoung, you realized that _he_ had that growingly familiar look in _his_ eyes, the one that you still couldn’t manage to place. He just continued to look at the two of you for a moment before suddenly clutching his chest and letting out a shaky breath.

He finally seemed to relax a bit, although he still seemed a bit on edge, and something about him was definitely off.

“Damn Saeran, you trying to kill me?” He chuckled dryly as he looked at his brother, clearly trying to play off whatever was going on with him.

You were still a bit out of it as you watched Saeran’s smirk widen in front of you, “Hey, you’re the one who called us in here.”

You had no idea what to do or how to respond, so you simply stood there frozen, your hands still pressed to his chest as you watched the exchange. You could see Saeyoung gulp hard as he finally moved from his spot at the counter, taking a step closer to the two of you. His seemed to catch sight of something out of the corner of his eye, his gaze latching onto something off to the side; his body immediately tensed up, his face seeming to grow even more heated as he stared at it.

Saeran finally pulled away from you at that, allowing you to look over to see what it was that was making Seven so visibly flustered. Your eyes trailed over, your own cheeks tinted pink as you realized what it was that had caught his attention; there on the floor by the island counter Saeran’s shirt, along with your Christmas underwear.

“D-did you guys,” Saeyoung stuttered over his words a bit as his eyes widened, his attention turning back to the two of you, “Have sex in here?”

Saeran took a step towards his brother, and from your spot at the door you could have sworn you saw a wide, devious smirk on his face, that look in his eyes only growing stronger.

“Yeah, we did. Right on that counter.”

He motioned toward the island, and you were a bit taken aback by his response, not having expected him to be so forward about it. Sure you were all trying to be more comfortable around one another but…something else was definitely going on here.

Saeyoung let out a loud, shaky breath as his eyes shifted over to the countertop; his gaze grew lidded, that strange look only seeming to grow stronger as he bit his bottom lip.

“Damnit…” He breathed out, his gaze shifting back over to you, and something about the atmosphere in the room completely shifted. He seemed almost in a daze as he looked at you, as if his mind were more preoccupied with other thoughts, and that’s when you noticed that he was shifting almost uncomfortably in his spot.

Wait a second…was he…?

Your thought was cut off as he closed his eyes, a deep sigh slipping past his lips, his voice suddenly coming out much lower than it was before.

“I can’t take this anymore…”

A shiver went down your spine as he opened his eyes to meet with yours, and you were finally able to place the look that was housed within them.

It was desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, you guys probably wanna kill me huh? Gotta love those cliffhangers :3c  
> Anyone know what's going on with Seven? It seems to me like some of you have guessed it already.  
> If you're still confused, check the tags~


	25. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY JUST PORN. Please read at your own discretion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!! Yes I'm still alive, I promise! Wow has it been a while since the last update, so sorry for that;;; you know me, hectic update schedule as always. Just like my life;;  
> But yes, I'm back! In more ways than one, actually. I'm back from break now, and back at school, so hopefully I'll be able to get back to a semi-normal schedule. I hope you all haven't missed me too much in my absence~
> 
> I appreciate everyone's patience with my crazy and sporadic updating! This is definitely the longest amount of time I've spent without updating, and trust me, it was not intentional. But here's the new chapter, finally! (haha, literally)  
> I really hope you all enjoy it! It's been a slow going process, especially because I was delving into completely new territory with this one. Not only have I never written anything even remotely like it before, but I've also never written smut quite as dirty as this before, so I really hope it turned out okay;;  
> I'm not gonna lie, this chapter is basically just porn. But, you've all been asking for this, some of you for quite a while, so hopefully it doesn't disappoint!
> 
> Without further or do, here's the new chapter you've all been waiting for! Oh, and I feel it's only fair to let you all know that the story will be coming to an end soon, if you haven't been able to pick up on that yet. I only have maybe a couple more chapters planned out before we come to a close; I know, sad right? But alas, all good things must come to an end!
> 
> As always, I hope you all like the chapter, and thank you for all of the awesome comments! I thought all of the comments were great on the last chapter lol, I loved the threesome chanting. And once again, thank you all so much for your patience!
> 
> SLATS~

You simply stood there as you stared at Saeyoung, the sudden realization leaving you speechless.

How had you not noticed it sooner?

The way he’d been acting around you and Saeran, that strange feeling he talked about when he saw the two of you together, it all made sense now. A quick glance at the second red head told you that he’d already figured it out, obviously trying to force the truth out of his brother; how long he’d known this, however, you still weren’t sure.

“What’s wrong, Saeyoung?” He cooed, his voice holding an uncharacteristically mischievous tone to it as he took a step closer to the other. You watched as his golden eyes shifted from yours, instead turning back to his brother as they narrowed almost suspiciously.

“How long have you known?” He spoke up after a moment as he eyed Saeran, refusing to budge from his spot just yet.

“I figured it out pretty quickly,” The shorter of the two folded his arms across his chest, an almost smug grin making its way onto his face as he continued, “Did you really think I didn’t notice how weird you’ve been acting? At first I thought you were just jealous, which is part of the reason why I started trying to distance myself. But after you came and had that talk with me, it all just clicked.”

He let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head, “You know, I always did wonder why you weren’t mad when you saw me kiss her all that time ago. I guess now I know.”

You simply stood there as you watched the exchange, mouth slightly agape as you looked back and forth between the two of them.

“So [MC],” Saeran turned back to face you, his tone suddenly much lower as he took as step towards you. His lidded gaze locked with yours, the look in his eyes leaving you breathless and your heart speeding up with each step he took.

“Should we finally give him what he wants? He’s been waiting so long…”

He practically purred out the words as he stopped in front of you, his voice dripping with a lust that made your knees grow weak. His eyes stared deeply into yours as he flashed you a seductive smirk, his arms moving to snake around your waist as he pulled his body flush against yours.

His lips were back on yours in a matter of seconds, effectively cutting off anything you may have had to say, had you not already been speechless. Your thoughts were jumbled as his lips moved against yours, the kiss holding a needy, almost demanding desperation to it.

You could hear Saeyoung curse under his breath, but your mind was brought back to Saeran as his tongue slipped past your lips to meet with your own, the kiss growing hot and messy. You let out a soft moan, your hands moving up to tangle in his hair, almost as if on instinct. Yet as you kissed him, you couldn’t help the uneasiness pricking at the back of your mind.

Was this okay?

What if both of you were just misinterpreting the situation? What if Saeyoung really _was_ jealous?

You jumped as another set of hands suddenly landed on your hips, a gust of hot breath meeting your ear and sending a shiver through your body.

“It’s okay…” You could feel Saeyoung’s heat, his chest pressed to your back as he whispered, “Give in to him…” A strange rush of exhilaration coursed through you at his words, your knees almost giving out as his tongue flicked out to run along the shell of your ear.

You found yourself in an almost dazed-like state, your eyes slowly falling closed as one of Saeyoung hands slid down to run his fingers along the inside of your thing. You finally allowed yourself to return Saeran’s kiss, although it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep yourself steady, even with both of their holds on you.

The temperature in the room was becoming unbearable as Saeyoung’s lips moved to your neck, his free hand slipping under the front of your shirt. You let out another muffled moan as his fingers ghosted over your skin, making you arch into his touch, and subsequently, into Saeran. The latter suddenly pulled back just enough to look at you, his eyes fluttering open as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around you.

He gazed at you longingly, that soft, seductive smile playing on his lips as he glanced passed you. Saeyoung suddenly stopped his movements as well, a long moment of silence passing between the two of them, almost as if they were communicating without the need for words.

Still in a bit of a daze, it took you a moment to realize that they’d both pulled away, now beginning to lead you out into the hallway. You briefly wondered where it was they were taking you, but you didn’t need to wonder long as you all stopped outside of the familiar door you knew led to you and Saeyoung’s room.

He slowly pushed it open and made his way inside, the two of you following closely as Saeran closed the door shut behind you. You watched as Saeyoung leaned back to whisper something into his brother’s ear, though you weren’t able to catch what it was.

You knew that they were planning something as they led you over to the bed, but you couldn’t figure out exactly what it was. Saeyoung made his way onto the bed first; he moved you to sit between his legs, your back to his chest as he leaned back a bit, using his arms to keep himself propped up in a sitting position. Saeran then crawled onto the bed in front of you, his eyes gazing deeply into yours as he leaned forward, catching your lips in another passionate kiss.

You could feel Saeyoung slide his hands up the front of your shirt, caressing the sensitive skin as Saeran’s tongue massaged your own. You moaned into the kiss as the latter began to slide his fingers up the inside of your thigh, your mind no longer able to decide which sensation to focus on.

Fingertips slowly began to trail their way up, and it was at that moment that you realized just how vulnerable you actually were. The only pieces of clothing you had on were Saeran’s t-shirt and boxers, and as Saeyoung’s hands moved to massage your breasts, you were suddenly very grateful for the lack of restriction.

You broke the kiss as your head fell back on his shoulder, a soft mewl escaping your lips as his thumbs slid across your nipples. As he rubbed the sensitive buds between his fingers, Saeran’s lips moved to latch onto your neck, sucking and leaving love bites that sent small shocks shooting through your body. He slowly began moving lower, his tongue trailing across your skin as his fingers hooked under the elastic of the boxers you were wearing.

As he slowly started to pull, you finally realized what it was he was planning on doing. Your heart began to speed up as your eyes shot open to meet with his, a strange pang of shyness making your stomach flutter.

Was he really about to do this?

A small smirk graced his lips as he looked at you, letting out a soft chuckle that answered your question without even having to ask it. The boxers were gone in a matter of seconds, and you watched as he tossed them haphazardly across the room, his eyes not once straying from you.

You went to close your legs on instinct as a cold rush of air hit you, but a pair of hands landed on your thighs before you were able, instead pushing them farther apart. Your eyes followed his every move as he laid down to nestle between your legs, his hands moving to hook under your thighs as he pulled you closer, blue eyes gazing up into your own.

He started leaving slow, open mouthed kisses along the inside of your thighs; your body felt like it was on fire as you watched him, a dull ache coursing through your hips as he grew closer and closer, but never quite reaching the place you wanted to feel him the most.

Your breath caught in your throat as he teased you, your hips seeming to shift on their own as you tried to bring yourself closer, only for him to pull further away.

His tongue suddenly flicked out without warning, a soft whimper leaving you as he started running small, agonizingly slow circles over your clit, your body jolting at the feeling. One of his hands slid down to push two fingers inside of you, beginning to slowly slide them in and out as he gazed up at you through lidded, lust filled eyes.

You couldn’t manage to tear your gaze away as you watched him, almost as if he were putting on a display. And then it hit you;

You weren’t the only one watching.

“Fuck, Saeran…” A low groan sounded in your ear, and that was when you realized that Saeyoung had stopped his movements. You could feel him tense behind you, his hot breath hitting your neck in short, deep pants. You let your head fall back on his shoulder, an unintentionally loud moan slipping past your lips as Saeran’s fingers curled inside of you, brushing against that spot that made your body quiver.

He began massaging the small bundle of nerves, your eyes falling closed as his tongue slid over your clit in a long, deliciously slow motion. You bit down on your bottom lip subconsciously, your hands gripping tightly at the sheets below you as you tried to stifle the lewd noises threatening to fill the air. That was, until Saeyoung’s low, lustful voice sounded in your ear.

“Don’t hide your voice from us, [MC],” He whispered, your eyes fluttering open as you felt his hand slide up to your chin, “Don’t you want him to hear how good he makes you feel…?”

His fingertips ran softly over your lips before applying pressure, and you parted them almost immediately, a soft gasp leaving you as he pushed the two digits passed them. It felt oddly sensual as he slid his fingers over your tongue, the action making you feel even hotter; your moans once again began to slip passed your now parted lips, although slightly muffled by the intrusion.

A low groan sounded in Saeran’s throat, the vibrations making your back arch; you glanced down to see him gazing up at you, a hazed look in his eyes as his movements began to speed up.

A hand suddenly found its way to the back of his head, the surprised realization hitting you that it wasn’t yours.

You watched in lusted awe as Saeyoung curled his fingers in the red hair, pushing his brother forward a bit; Saeran’s eyes fell closed as he followed the motion, his fingers pumping in and out of you at a faster pace as his lips puckered around your clit, sucking harshly.

A strained cry ripped from you as your hips bucked, the sensation sending shocks through your lower body. You could hear Saeyoung curse under his breath, his strained erection pressing against your lower back as his hips began to grind into you, desperate for friction. You wanted to help him, but you found yourself unable to focus anymore, your mind beginning to give into the intense pleasure you were receiving.

There were so many sensations, so much stimulation all over your body that you couldn’t think straight anymore. Saeyoung’s fingers continued to slide over your tongue as Saeran’s moved deeply inside of you, his tongue lapping harshly at your clit, and as Saeyoung’s free hand once again cupped your breast, rolling your nipple between his fingers, your body could no longer handle everything at once.

Your orgasm hit you suddenly, waves of pleasure washing over your body as your loud cries filled the room. Your eyes rolled back, your hips jerking and your legs shaking as your mind and body were completely overrun by the sensations.

The room felt like it was spinning, your mind hazed as you slowly began to come back down from your high. You could feel both pairs of hands leave you, your eyes once again fluttering open to meet with Saeran’s mint blues.

He had a small smirk on his face as he leaned back up to eye level, his gaze slipping past you as he looked to Saeyoung. Another silent moment passed before Saeyoung spoke up, his voice holding a seductive, almost demanding tone to it.

“I want you to fuck her...”

You breathed in sharply at the words; it wasn’t very often that you heard him use such harsh language, a newfound rush of exhilaration filling you as his hot breath hit your ear, making you shiver. Saeran let out a shaky breath, his eyes darkening as his gaze slid back to meet with yours, the look making your body heat up all over again, as if your body instinctively knew what was about to come.

You watched as he his fingers hooked under the hem of his sweatpants, your eyes following as he began to slowly pull them down. You bit down on your lip as his erection was freed from its confinement; he tossed the article off in a random direction as he moved to reposition himself, and that was when an idea suddenly crossed into your mind.

You didn’t bother to explain as you turned over, now facing Saeyoung’s direction as he eyed your curiously. You pushed up the bottom of his shirt a bit, your hands moving to fumble with the zipper of his pants, motioning for him to slide them down when you got it undone. He shifted onto his knees and followed your motion without question, although the look in his eyes told you he was clearly wondering what you were planning.

When he finally pushed them down far enough, you moved to pull down his boxers before he had the chance to say anything; you wrapped your fingers around his hard member, relishing in the surprised gasp that left his lips as you brushed your thumb over the tip, already leaking with precum. You leaned forward, lowering your upper body a bit as you kept your hips hoisted in the air. A quick glance back at Saeran told you he got the hint, his hands falling on your hips as he got on his knees and moved forward.

You could feel him pressing at your entrance as your tongue flicked out to lick over the head of Saeyoung’s cock, your eyes closing as the salty taste filled your senses. He let out a soft moan from above you, and as you looked up to him you could see his eyes closed, brow knitted in a look of concentration.

You took him into your mouth as Saeran began to push inside of you, all of your moans mixing together as you slowly began to bob your head back and forth, trying to take in as much of him as you could. You could feel Saeran’s hips press flush against yours after a moment, his movements starting off slow and steady as he began to thrust into you.

You glanced back up at Saeyoung through lidded eyes to see him gazing down at you, his expression one of pure lust as you slid your tongue slowly along his shaft.

“Fuck [MC]…” His voice was sweet as he moaned out the words, his hand moving up to brush a few strands of hair from your face before tangling his fingers in the locks.

You could feel Saeran lean forward from behind you, his chest pressing down onto your back as he wrapped his arms around your body. One of his hands slid down to run small, lazy circles on your clit, the other moving to knead your breast as his hips rocked into yours.

You let out a long, drawn out moan as he pushed deeper inside of you, the vibrations causing Saeyoung to buck his hips forward; you breathed in sharply as your mouth was completely filled, having to take a moment to avoid gagging as the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat.

You relaxed after a moment, finally adjusting to the length as you began to suck harder. He let out a loud moan at this, his grip on your hair tightening as he started rocking his hips forward. Saeran began to pick up his pace, his hold on you tightening as his movements grew faster and deeper with every thrust. You could feel his parted lips land on the back of your shoulder, his moans stifled as he began to suck and nip at the sensitive flesh.

You moaned loudly around Saeyoung’s member as they both had their way with you, that familiar tingling beginning to make its way through your hips as you were dragged closer and closer to the edge. You could feel the vibrations as Saeran moaned against your skin, the feeling sending shivers down your spine as his thrusts grew harder and more erratic.

His hands suddenly found their way back to your hips as he started pounding into you roughly, your surprised cry muffled as Saeyoung’s hard cock slid in and out of your mouth.

You could feel nails digging into the skin of your hips as Saeran moved to press his forehead to the back of your shoulder, his loud pants and sweet, lust-riddled moans meeting your ears as he came closer and closer to his release.

“[MC], I can’t…I-I can’t…” His words were breathy, barely even a whisper as he continued thrusting into you fiercely, the loud sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. You could feel your own release coming as you brought your hips back to meet his thrusts, your body rocking back and forth as you dragged your tongue along Saeyoung’s member, unable to do anything but let out loud, muffled moans.

“I-I’m gonna come…!” His voice came out much higher than normal, the filthy sounds leaving his lips only bringing you closer to your limit. You dug your fingers into the sheets beneath you, your legs almost giving out as your orgasm hit you for the second time; you squeezed your eyes shut tightly as you let out a muffled cry, your body shaking as you were sent flying over the edge.

It took everything you had to not let your body collapse as you tightened around him, his hips jerking forward in one final, hard thrust as his cum spilled into you. Your name left him in a loud, unabashed moan, his breath heavy and his hips glued to yours as he started trying to recover from his orgasm.

He pulled out of you a moment later before collapsing onto the bed next to you; you glanced over to see his eyes shut, pieces of hair clinging to his forehead as his chest rose and fell with his heavy panting.

Saeyoung suddenly cursed loudly, a sharp breath leaving him as he untangled his fingers from your hair. He pulled away completely, much to your confusion, your mouth hanging open as it was left empty.

You didn’t have time to process what was happening as you were suddenly flipped onto your back, your hazed eyes watching as Saeyoung positioned himself between your parted legs and leaned over you. He hooked his arms under your knees as he pulled you forward, lining himself up with your entrance.

Wait, Saeran just came…was he really going to…?

You didn’t have time to even finish the thought as he thrust into you fully, a loud, delicious moan leaving him as his eyes shut tightly. You threw your head back onto the bed, loud moans leaving you as he started thrusting into you wildly.

“A-ah, Saeyoung! S-Saeyoung…!!”

You grip onto his shoulders weakly, your body still not having recovered from your last orgasm as he fucks your mercilessly. The overstimulation is too much, and you let out one final, broken cry as you come for the third time; everything goes white as your arms fall limply to your sides, your eyes squeezed shut and your toes curling into the sheets beneath you as your body shakes fiercely.

You can hear him calling your name loudly, feel his warmth spill into you, mixing with Saeran’s as you’re filled completely.

He pulls out, falling onto the bed on the other side of you, nothing but loud panting now filling the room.

Everything is hazy; your entire body is tingling as a wave of complete exhaustion washes over you, and you find that you can no longer force your eyes to stay open.

You feel two pairs of arms wrapping around you, encompassing you in complete warmth as your senses slowly start to fade out. Your attempts at staying awake prove to be impossible no matter how hard you try, so instead you let yourself give in to the comforting embrace, knowing that when you wake up, you will find both of your lovers beside you.

A soft smile graces your lips, and with that thought you let yourself drift off into a deep, much needed slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, how was it? I hope it didn't turn out too bad;;; like I said, this was completely new territory for me, but I think it was pretty decent at least. I'm sorry if it didn't meet expectations, but believe me, I tried my best!  
> Oh, and for those of you who wanted twincest (aka Saeyoung X Saeran), don't worry! I have something special planned just for you~ you'll get your wish soon enough!


End file.
